Shinobi of the Dead
by shadowninja124
Summary: After 4th shinobi war is over, Naruto has die because he save Sasuke from Obito weapon. Sakura try to save Naruto but there was nothing she can do. All shinobi alliance pray to Naruto for being hero. Naruto went to different dimension called Highschool of the Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my remake chapters. I decide make Naruto strong and please enjoy it. Tell me what I did wrong.**

**XXX**

Naruto is in black place. He and his friend Kurama.

"Looks like this is my death. Right Kurama?"Said Naruto.

**"Yea, no matter what you die I always got your back my friend.**" said Kurama the orange nine tail fox.

"Thanks Kurama you my first best friend you know that and I will adopt you my pet." Naruto said with smile.

**"Hehehe. Shut up brat**." Said Kurama with laugh

Naruto and Kurama about close their eye but Naruto saw beautiful light something grab him and take him to different dimension.

**XXX**

Another World

On the beach at night, there are 3 people watching at sky.

"This sky is sure nice." Hisashi talk his friend Takashi.

"Yea, the sky sure is nice." Takashi Said

Takashi, Hisashi and Rei are watching the sky. They saw something shining that look like star.

"Hey guys. Look star." Rei point at the star.

Takashi and Hisashi are looking at star closely but it is not otar.

"Rei, I don't think that don't looks the star." Takashi Said

"Yeah, it coming to the beach." Hisashi Said

Takashi, Hisashi, and Rei continue to look at strange star. It crash to the beach and it explode like shining.

"What was that?" asked Hisashi.

"I don't know…" Takashi answered back

Rei saw young blond spike floating at beach

"My gosh. Is that the person? He needs help." Rei said

"Hisashi, come help me." Takashi talks to Hisashi and then he nodded.

Takashi and Hisashi took their jacket then swim to the beach. When they are there, they grab blond boy and then swim back to the sand. After they made back to sand, Takashi check blond boy body to make sure it was breath. The blond boy is breathing.

"Good, he's breathing. Hisashi help me carry him to my house." said Takashi

"Alright." said Hisashi

They carry blond boy to Takashi's house, Rei was going with them too.

**XXX**

**The next morning.**

Naruto woke up and got up then look around in a Takashi's bedroom.

"Kurama, where am I? Is this the heaven?" Naruto thought.

**"I have no idea, but this isn't heaven. How are we alive?"** Kurama said.

"I remember that I saw light. What was that?" Naruto thought

**"Interesting, but the light aren't just the light. It was something else." Kurama said.**

"Yeah, your right Kurama." Naruto thought.

Naruto went out of Takashi's bedroom and he notice that he his clothes and his headband gone expect he still have shirt and boxer under-pant. When he at living room he see Takashi is watching TV .

"Oh good you awake." Takashi looks at Naruto.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked

"At my house and who are you?" Takashi Said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and What in the world am I?" Naruto asked

"In Japan, by the way my name is Takashi Komuro and I have question for you. Where did you come from, you don't like belong here? Me and my friend the one who save you at beach last night." Takashi asked.

"I don't know but thanks for saving me last night and I am shinobi. I'm from Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said

"I know about shinobi but never heard of it place, but I can say that you come from different dimension." Takashi said

"Yeah maybe." Naruto said. Naruto remember that he saw the light. He notice that his clothes and headband are missing.

"Where did you put my clothes and my headband?" Naruto asked

"I clean your clothes last night, it should be done and I put your headband on my desk. Come on; let's go get your clothes and I have to meet my friends." Takashi said

"Alright."Naruto thought.

**XXX**

While Naruto and Takashi walking at street, they saw Hisashi got hurt pretty hurt. Naruto and Takashi rush to Hisashi.

"Hisashi, are you okay?!" Takashi said.

"Yea, I'm ok, but the bullies have taken Rei away." Hisashi breathing.

"I'll go find Rei. Tatashi, you stay with Hisashi" Naruto said

"Hold up Naruto, I'm coming with you." Takashi said

"No, stay with your friend, he seen injury pretty bad. I promise I will save Rei." Naruto thumb up to Tatashi. Tatashi thumb up back, he believe Naruto will find Rei. Naruto smile at Tatashi so he disappears like a ninja. Takashi and Hisashi were shock that Naruto disappear very fast.

"Who is this guy? I mean I know him last night, but who is he?" Hisashi asked

"Naruto Uzumaki and he is shinobi." Tatashi answered.

**XXX**

After Takashi help Hisashi take him to his house, Naruto was follow his sense to find Rei, his sense is getting closer.

**"We getting close Naruto and I can sense those bullies chakra they are very weak." Kurama said with smile.**

Naruto nodded to Kurama. When Naruto was there, he saw Rei being bully by 3 guys.

"Let me go, you guys are disgusting!" Rei shout.

"Come on cutie, don't be scared. We just touch your face just little bit mor…." Guy was about to touch Rei face but Naruto grab hishand and then punches his face. The guy got knock out.

"What the fuck?" second guy aid.

"Get him!" Third guy shouts.

All the guys charged at Naruto. Naruto dodged so many weak punch by guys. Naruto one punch to second guy stomach and then he one kick to another guy head. After He defeated the them, they ran away and never near him again. He turn around and walk to Rei.

"You must be Rei. Are you okay?" Naruto asked

"I'm okay thank you for saving me. I know you about last night, but who are you?" Rei said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I made promise your friend that I will save you." Naruto said with smile.

"Tatashi." Rei said.

"Yep, let's get up. Your friends must be worry about you." Naruto said.

"Ok." Rei stand up.

**XXX**

At night, Takashi and Hisashi at Takashi's house but they still waiting are for Naruto and Rei return. Hisashi was worry about Rei.

"Come on, where is she?" Hisashi said with worry.

"Don't worries, Naruto promise us that he will save Rei. You just have to calm down Hisashi." Takashi said.

"Your right Takashi." Hisashi talk back.

While they siting on sofa, someone knock the door.

"This has to be Rei." Hisashi rush to door and then open the door. When he opens, he saw Naruto and Rei are together.

"Rei, you alright!" Hisashi hug Rei.

Hisashi and Rei break up

"I'm fine, thanks to Naruto who save my life." Rei said.

"Thank you for saving our friend Naruto." Hisashi talk to Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto." Takashi said.

"No problem. That's what friend do." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, Naruto and Takashi went to school. Takashi show him where Naruto have to meet the principal for accept the school. In class, lots of girls are exciting because that they have new student in this class.

"I heard we are getting a new student today and it is a guy" A girl talk to her friend.

"Yes, I heard that too and I hope he is the hot one." Another girl said happy

Rei heard that the lots of girls are gigged about new students. She knew it was Naruto. At yesterday, she was saved by him. The teacher came to class and announced the presence of the new student.

"Ok, you may come in." the teacher stated.

Everyone pay attention as the door open slowly and in walked a young man with blond spike hair and had school uniform that Takashi gave him.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and it nice to meet you people" Naruto said with smile. The girls blush on their face because he is very handsome and cute smile. The guys are jealous of Naruto that girls blush at Naruto.

"You may sit over there by Rei. Rei raise your hand." The teacher tells Rei to raise her hand. Rei raise her hand to show where Naruto would sit. Naruto saw Rei hand so he follow her hand.

"Hello Naruto." Rei said with smile

"Hey Rei." Naruto smile back.

"**She is pretty cute when she smiles. You should date with her." Kurama said.**

"Shut up Kurama." Naruto thought.

**"Just saying." Kurama** said.

**XXX**

At lunch. Naruto is eating new food call pizza but he feel sad about his favorite food is raman.

"I want Ramen." Naruto head down on table.

**"Idiot you keep thinking about your favorite food ramen, ramen. Just give up your favorite food" Kurama said.**

"I love eating ramen." Naruto thought.

"**Oh my gosh Naruto."** Kurama hit his own head with hand.

"Hey Naruto!" Hisashi shout.

Naruto turn around and see Hisashi.

"Oh hey Hisashi." Naruto said.

Hisashi sit by Naruto.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" Hisashi asked to Naruto

"Because I don't where are you guys sitting at." Naruto said

"Don't worry; I will call your name when we found the spot. Hey Tatashi and Rei over here!" Hisashi shout at them.

Naruto saw Tatashi and Rei are coming this way.

"Hey Naruto." Rei said with smile.

"Hey Rei, Takashi." Naruto Said with smile.

Takashi smile at Naruto.

Takashi and Rei join Naruto table, Naruto was happy that he got his new friends that hangout with him.

**XXX**

Naruto went to Kendo Club to check what it look like. It looks like training room and he saw lots of people are doing style sword combat. He saw woman with long and straight bluish Indigo hair and she has blue eye doing training to her students. She can easily beat one of the other club members. Naruto was amaze that woman is very good fight using wooden sword. The woman saw Naruto and then walk to him.

"Hello my name is Saeko Busujima. You must be new. Do you to join Kendo Club?" Saeko asked to Naruto.

"Nope I'm good. I know how to fighting skill." Naruto said.

"You wanna spar?" Saeko asked.

"Sure, but don't hold me back" Naruto said.

Naruto and Saeko at the training ground. He saw the wooden kunai so he pick up and then used like his stance. Saeko little bit concern about Naruto, she never seen him use wooden kunai and stance before but she is ready for fight. Lots of students are interest to Naruto and Saeko are fighting.

"Hey, it him. He is fighting to our teacher." Guy talk to his friend .

"I wonder who will win. I pretty sure Saeko will win." Another guy said.

Naruto and Saeko are ready to fight. Saeko rush to Naruto she about hit his head, but he block Saeko wooden sword and he strongly push her back. When Saeko got push back, she was wide eye that he already behind Saeko. Naruto's wooden kunai is about cut Saeko neck.

"Hehe, looks like I win." Naruto said.

Everyone was wide eye and talk about how Naruto behind.

"I can't believe it he beat our teacher." Boy Said with wide eye.

"Yea, how did he already behind Sensei Saeko so fast?" Another boy asked with wide eye.

Saeko impress Naruto that he beat Saeko in dojo.

"You Good." Saeko talk to Naruto.

"Thanks Saeko. You did great too." Naruto talk back with smile.

They are smile that they get to fight each other.

**"That woman is also hot. Change my mind, you should date with her." Kurama said. **

"Shut up you dumb fox! I'm not like Ero-Sennin" Naruto shout thought.

Kurama laughing at Naruto.

**XXX**

While Naruto walking at hallway he heard someone scream outside. He rush out to outside and saw dark hair boy getting bullied by some guys.

"Leave me alone!" Boy said with weak voice.

"Where is your money?" said Boss.

"I don't have it." Boy said sad face.

"Well, if you don't have it. We beat you up come on boys, let's beat him." Boss talk to his friend about beat the boy up.

Naruto had enough standing here do nothing so rush to guys.

"Hey leave him alone!" Naruto shout with angry face. The bullies saw at Naruto is charge to them.

"Hey boss, looks like we have company." Guy talk to his boss.

"Get him." Boss command them to attack Naruto. When boss saw his bullies, his eyes are widen that Naruto already beat bullies so quicky. Naruto rush to boss he grabs boss neck against the wall.

"If you ever hurt him again, **I will kill you.**" Naruto whispered to boss ear with kurama voice. The boss nodded so Naruto let him go and then the boss and his guys ran away. After it over, He help dark hair boy.

"Hey, are you ok." Naruto talk to boy and help him to lift him up.

"Yea, thank you. My name is Kohta Hirano. What your name?" Kohta asked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki and let's be friend." Naruto said. Kohta nodded. So Kohta and Naruto are walking together and talk about their favorite thing.

**XXX**

Next bell ring.

While Naruto was walk to hall and he saw Rei using the ladder to paint on the wall. Rei saw Naruto so she wave at him. When she about to climb down, she slip and about to fall off. Naruto run to Rei and then he grabs Rei like bridal style. While he carry Rei, Rei blush her face that Naruto carry her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto ask to Rei.

"Yea, I'm ok. Can you put me down?" Rei said with blush. Naruto notice that he still carries Rei.

"Oh sorry Rei." Naruto said. He put Rei down.

"That's ok and thanks for saving me again." Rei said with blush face.

"No problem Rei." Naruto said with bright smile.

Rei is still blushing because his smile and carry her like bridal style.

"Well, I'm going back to back. See ya…" Naruto about walk but he stop and sense something very nasty.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Rei said with worry face.

Naruto face becomes serious. He run and follow his sense where is dead and blood.

"Naruto what wrong. Wait for me." Rei follow Naruto. While Naruto and Rei are running to hall, Naruto sense is getting closer and closer.

"Kurama, do you sense dead and blood?" Naruto thought talk to Kurama.

"**Yeah, I sense it too. Something going on outside." **Kurama talk back.

Rei feel worry about Naruto why is he running.

"Naruto, What gotten into you?" Rei said. Naruto look at Rei.

"I sense blood and dead." Naruto talk to Rei.

"I sense nothing. Wait what do you mean blood and dead?" Rei shock. While they running, the intercom came to life.

"Attention all the students." The voice said with shaky. Naruto and Rei stop then listen what intercom say. "There was dead body outside. Someone must enter the school, all students must follow…" the voice stop there was loud noise coming to his room. "What the hell? Get away from me! Stay back! Arg! Ahhh!" the voice is dead. With that all students scream and panic trying to get out of the school. Rei was afraid and she stays close to Naruto.

"Naruto… What is happening here?" Rei said with scared voice.

"Let me take a look outside." Naruto went window. Naruto eye wide, he sees dead people eaten by zombie.

"What the fuck." Naruto said. Rei walk to Naruto.

"What do you see?" Rei asked nervously.

"There was a zombie eating person." Naruto said. Rei was shock but Naruto hold her hand to calm her down.

"Stay close to me. We need to get out of here but first we need find friends." Naruto said to Rei.

Rei nodded so they are running to search their friends.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! I'm scared I want to leave this school!" boy with scared voice.

Everyone are panic and try to get out of the school. While everyone try to escape from school, Takashi and Hisashi decide to spilt up to find Naruto and Rei.

"You go find Rei. I'll find Naruto." Takashi said.

"Alright. Be careful Takashi." Hisashi

"Yeah, you too." Takashi said

Takashi and Hisashi spilt up and find their friend.

"What the hell is going on? I need to find them. Naruto and Rei please be alright." Hisashi thought with worry face while he running.

**XXX**

"Why are they eating people? This isn't even joke!" Girl with pink hair thought as she and Kohta Hirano stay in room.

"Saya, I'm scared…" Kohta with scared voice.

"We need to get out of here" Saya talk to Kohta

"Are you crazy?! We going to di…" Saya grab Kohta's cloth and shout at him.

"Listen you! Do you want die here eaten by zombies or do you want to live?" Saya shout at Kohta. Kohta have angry face and he stand up get ready for escape.

"Yes, I want to live!" Kohta said with angry voice.

"Then good let's go Kohta!" Saya said.

Saya and Kohta are running to the hallway.

**XXX**

In the nurse's office, student was freaking out while killing his best…who had become one of undead people.

"Miss Shizuka. We need to get out of here." Student talk to female nurse.

"Ok. I'm coming." Said Shizuka with long blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and black designer skirt. She appeared to be and was the essence of sexy with j cup breast, slim stomach, wide hips and a nice firm ass. She was school nurse.

Student opens the door and saw zombie front of him. It was too late zombie grab student shoulder and bites his neck. Shizuka start to panic that undead man eating student but there was another undead man is chase to Shizuka.

"Get away from me! Help me!" Shizuka is about to die but lucky Saeko hit undead head with her wooden sword.

"Thank you for saving me and what's your name?" Shizuka ask Saeko name.

"Name Saeko Busujima. Come on, let's get out of here." Saeko said with smile face.

"Ok and my name is Shizuka Marikawa." Shizuka said.

Saeko and Shizuka are gone out of nurse office.

**XXX**

While Naruto and Rei are running to hallway, they saw 6 zombies on hallway. Naruto rush to zombies.

"Rei, stay behind me!" Naruto talk to Rei nodded.

Naruto took out 2 Asuma kunai that Shikamaru gave him before war. Naruto slice deep 2 zombie neck, hit 3 zombie head, and threw 1 Asuma kunai at zombie head. When it over, Naruto pull up Asuma kunai from zombie head. Rei came to Naruto and ask.

"Where did you get that weapon?" Rei asked.

"I got from my old friend from my world and I hide it in my pocket just for someone use knife." Naruto said.

"I see." Rei know that Naruto doesn't belong here.

"Come on let's go find Takashi and Hisashi." Naruto said.

"Right but wait I need weapon." Rei said. She searches for weapon. She found metal pole that looks like a spear. "Ok let's go." She said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Rei continue to search his friends. When they at the stair, they saw Hisashi is fighting the zombie. Naruto and Rei are helping Hisashi.

"Hisashi, hold on!" Naruto shout.

Naruto threw his kunai to zombie head and then kick him. Rei hit the zombie head very hard and stab another zombie brain.

"That was close. Thanks Naruto I own you." Hisashi said.

"You welcome." Naruto pick up his kunai from zombie head.

"Where's Takashi?" Naruto asked.

"He was looking for you. I'm supposed to find Rei, but hey you with Rei." Hisashi said.

"Yea." Naruto said.

**"No time to talk here brat, I sense zombies are coming to downstairs." Kurama said.**

Naruto and his friends look at zombies are coming to downstairs.

"Shit, now what" Naruto said.

"To the rooftop. We can barricade ourselves until help is come." Hisashi said.

"Right." Naruto and Rei say together.

**XXX**

When Naruto and his friend at rooftop, they saw lots of zombie on rooftop.

"Holy shit." Hisashi said.

"How did we get to though this? Rei asked with scared voice.

"Leave it to me." Naruto said

"Huh?" Hisashi and Rei wonder how Naruto can going through this.

Naruto form a cross seal with his fingers "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Hisashi and Rei saw white smoke came out nowhere. When the smoke, Hisashi and Rei were stunned when 10 Naruto appeared front of original. Hisashi and Rei eye wide that they saw 10 Naruto of clones are using blue energy ball.

"Rasengan!" group of Naruto clones are charge to zombies. Original Naruto looks at Hisashi and Rei standing there.

"What are you waiting for?! Run!" Naruto shout at Hisashi and Rei.

Hisashi and Rei run to the safe place but there was a gate is close and it lock.

"It's lock." Hisashi said.

"Move." Naruto clone said. Hisashi and Rei move away from gate. Naruto clone use his chakra to kunai and cut the lock. Hisashi and Rei are entering the gate. Hisashi saw clones of Naruto is still fighting zombies.

"Dam it there too many of them, I can't use rasenshuriken here. I might destroy the rooftop." original Naruto thought.

"Naruto!" Hisashi shout

Naruto turn around and see Hisashi waving.

"Come on. Let's go!" Hisash shout

"Ok, clones fall back!" Naruto command his clones. So the Naruto clones fall back to the safe house. While Original Naruto is running to safe house, he heard Rei scream. When Naruto hurry to safe, his eye narrowed in anger and sorrow that he saw Hisashi right arm bitten by zombie

"Hisashi, no!" Naruto shout. Naruto threw chakra kunai to throw zombie neck. He went to stair, his clone help him to make rasengan. Naruto pull zombie and use rasengan to zombie.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shout. He hit zombie head with rasengan and then flew to the wall.

"Shit! Hold on Hisashi!" Naruto said.

"Boss, we will hold them." Naruto clone said.

Clones of Naruto are fighting zombie while original Naruto carry Hisashi hurry to stair but Hisashi stop him.

"Don't Naruto…Please...leave me." Hisashi with low voice.

"No, I'm not abandoning you here!" Naruto cried out with sad face.

"**Leave him…it too late to save him." Kurama said**

"No, there has to be another. We still got time!" Naruto said thought.

**"There was no time, he not going make it. I can sense his chakra might turn into undead soon, you have to kill him" Kurama said.**

"No…no, no, no, no!" Naruto thought cry with tear.

**"I'm sorry. It is only way to save Hisashi." Kurama said with sorry face.**

Naruto is thinking another way to save him but it was too late. Hisashi use his left arm to reach Naruto arm.

"Naruto…" Hisashi said

"Yes…Hisashi." Naruto said with tear

"Promise me…you will…protect Rei…for me….can you…?" Hisashi said.

"Yes Hisashi, I promise… I will protect Rei." Naruto said with sad voice.

"Naruto…" Hisashi said

"Yes…" Naruto said

"Please kill me…I want to…rest in…peace." Hisashi said with smile and close his eye.

"Dam it….why…." Naruto close his eye with tear thought.

Naruto open his eye

"Alright…is that your last wish…" Naruto with sad voice.

Hisashi nodded. Naruto unsheathe his kunai, he is about kill Hisashi but Rei try to stop Naruto.

"Naruto stop!" Rei cried. She rushes to Hisashi and defend him.

"Rei move! He has been bitten!" Naruto shout.

"No, there has been another way to save Hisashi!" Rei cried

"There was nothing we can do! We can't save him!" Naruto shout.

"Please… please…please…there have to be another way." Rei said with cry voice

"Rei…please move…I have to kill him…it is only way that can save him…and his last wish is want to rest in peace…" Naruto said.

"No…no…no…" Rei close her eye with tear.

Naruto hold Rei both shoulder and move her to the door.

"Rei…I'm sorry…I promise him that I will protect you." Naruto said with soft voice.

Rei look at Naruto eye. She hug Naruto to his chest, Naruto hug her back. Hisashi his open and he got up. Naruto turn around and saw Hisashi turn into zombie. Naruto is ready attack Hisashi, undead Hisashi is getting closer.

"I'm sorry…Hisashi." Naruto said with tear.

Naruto rush to Undead Hisashi and ready to hit Hisashi head.

"Nooooo!" Rei cried out.

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

After Naruto kill Undead Hisashi, Naruto cancel his clones. Naruto and Rei ran to the safe house. Naruto and Rei are sitting on ground in safe house until the help coming. Rei is sad because Hisashi is dead. Her head move toward Naruto shoulder.

"Rei, you okay?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine Naruto. I just feel tired." Rei said with low voice.

"I'm sorry Rei. This is my faul…" Naruto about to say but Rei broke his sentence.

"No, it isn't your fault…it those bastards fault…they the one who kill Hisashi…" Rei said with sad tear.

Naruto look at Rei face, he feel sorry about that Rei so he got angry. He stands up and walks to the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Rei asked

"Kill those bastards who did that toHisashi." Naruto said

Naruto about to open door but Rei rush him and hug his back.

"Naruto, don't leave me here!" Rei cried to on Naruto back.

Naruto his head back and look at Rei sad face.

"Please stay with stay me! I don't want you die like Hsashi! You promise to Hisashi that you will protect me so please don't leave me!" Rei cried

"Rei…" Naruto said.

Naruto decide stay and he turn around look at Rei face. Naruto put his hand around Rei head and then hug her.

"Ok Rei. I'll stay here." Naruto with soft voice

"Promise me that you will live and stay with me. Okay Naruto?" Rei said with sad voice.

"Ok Rei, I promise." Naruto said with soft voice.

Rei hug Naruto so tight so Naruto still hug her back. They break up.

"Come on let's go out together" Naruto said

"Yea." Rei said

When Rei pick her metal pole stand left and Naruto stand front of door ready about to open.

"You ready?" Naruto asked Rei. She nodded.

When Naruto open the door, Naruto and Rei are out and run to the door.

**XXX**

At the downstair, Takashi is still searching for Naruto, Rei, and Hisash. Takashi was worry that Hisash didn't find them, what if he dead. Takashi shocks his head and continues to search. When he went to another stair, he saw kohta shooting zombie with his custom nail gun. Takashi also saw Saya stand beside him.

"My custom nail gun is awesome!" Kohta shout. He saw Takashi stand over there and poke Saya arm. "Hey Saya, we found survivor. Saya turn around and saw Takashi. Kohta and Saya run to Takashi. After they already introduces, Takashi asked them where is his friends.

"You know Naruto Uzuamaki." Kohta said.

Saya has no idea who is Naruto Uzuamaki.

"Yea, he is my friend. How do you know about Naruto?" Takashi asked.

"OK, ok." Saya break them up. "No time to chat we have to get out of here."

"She right, but Saya can we help him find his friends first please." Kohta beg for Saya.

Saya close her eye and nodded. Takashi and his new group continue to find his Naruto and Rei.

**XXX**

While Takashi and his group are searching his friend, they saw Saeko Busujima fight zombies with her wooden sword and Shizuka was behind her back so Takashi and his group went there and help them fight zombies. After it over, they ask Saeko and Shizuka that they know where is Naruto and Rei went.

"I know Naruto, but I don't where is he at?" Saeko said

"Sorry, I don't know who Naruto is." Shizuka said

Takashi rant it that they don't know where is Naruto and Rei.

**XXX**

Back in Past

Rei follow Naruto on stair because he can sense Tatashi chakra but Rei stop and taking a deep breath. Naruto stop and turn around to Rei. He rushes to Rei.

"Rei, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, those stair make my legs hurt. I don't think I can't run on stair anyone." Rei said with breathing.

Naruto is thinking the faster way that he can meet Tatashi. He got better idea. He carry Rei like bridal style. Rei was blush her face that Naruto carry her and she wonder what Naruto idea.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Rei said with blush face.

"I have idea but you may hold tight." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Rei asked.

While Naruto carry Rei like bridal style, he walks toward window. He open door but Rei freak out that Naruto about to jump.

"Naruto, are you crazy? You going to jump out of window!" Rei shout.

"Trust me." Naruto said with smile.

Rei close her eyes and think crazy Naruto about to jump but she don't feel like falling. When Rei open her eyes, her eye was wide that Naruto can walk on wall.

"Naruto, how did you walk on wall?" Rei asked.

"I am ninja and come from another world." Naruto said

**XXX**

Back to Takashi and his group Takashi asked them where is his friends.

"I know Naruto, but I don't where is he at?" Saeko said

"Sorry, I don't know who Naruto is." Shizuka said

Takashi rant it that they don't know where Naruto and Rei is but they heard someone knocking window it was behind them. Everyone turn around and their eyes wide, it was Naruto stand on wall while he carries Rei.

"Naruto?" Takashi, Saeko, and Kohta said together.

Naruto wave his to them like hi.

**XXX**

Takashi opens the window for Naruto and Rei. Takashi want to know what happen so Naruto tell his story between him and rei to Takashi. After Naruto's story is done, Takashi was shock that Hisashi is dead. Naruto hug sad Takashi to calm him down.

"I'm sorry about your friend Takashi." Naruto said.

Naruto and Takashi break up.

"It Okays Naruto… You did your best, Hisashi was great man and I have to be strong." Takashi said

Naruto was happy that Takashi becomes fine man. Shizuka was blush at Naruto because he so handsome. Naruto turn around and saw Shizuka blushed but Saya doesn't seem care anything.

"Miss, are you ok?" Naruto asked to Shizuka

"My name is Shizuka Marikawa, it nice to meet you. I know your name" Shizuka said with blush face.

"My name is Saya Takagi. I heard about you Naruto." Saya said.

"It nice to meet you girls." Naruto said with smile.

"Sooo since we are together, we need to get out of here." Kohta said.

"He's right, there was bus outside we can make it though." Saeko said.

"And I have a key for bus." Shizuka show everyone her key.

"Ok gangs, let's go." Tatashi said.

**XXX**

Naruto and his group are on way to main room. When Naruto and his group are there, there was 15 zombies at main room. Naruto ready use his kunai, Tatashi ready to use his bat, Saeko ready to use her wooden katana, Rei ready to use her metal pole and Kohta ready to shoot zombies. Shizuka and Saya were behind them. Naruto and his group charge to zombies. While they fight, Saya yelled at Kohta because he doesn't have ammo.

"Come on Kohta, shoot it shoot it!" Saya yelled with scared voice.

"I can't I ran out of ammo." Kohta said.

"Saya!" Naruto shout.

Saya look up there was 2 zombies toward to her. She back away from them. Saeko save Saya life from 2 zombies. She hit Zombie head very hard and stab another zombie head.

"Thank you Saeko." Saya said.

"You're welcome." Saeko.

After it over, Takashi checks the window and sees bus outside but there were lots of zombies outside. Takashi rants it that there were too many zombies outside.

"Dam it." Takashi punches the wall.

While Takashi and his group are thinking another way, Naruto sit down and concentrate his chakra. Takashi and his group look at what Naruto is doing.

"Hey Kurama, lend me your chakra so that I can make it fast." Naruto talk to kurama with thought.

**"Alright brat."** Kurama said with smile. Kurama give his chakra to Naruto for boost it up.

Saya saw Naruto was just sitting there so she walk to Naruto and yell at him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! There isn't time for sitting here!" Saya shout at Naruto.

"Saya, leave him alone he trying to think of something." Kohta said

"We need think fast, there was bus outside. If we can get to bus, we'll out of here." Takashi said.

"Yeah, but there was too many zombies out there. How can we get to bus thought zombie horde?" Rei asked.

Naruto stand up and petting Rei shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have idea." Naruto said.

Rei turn around at Naruto and she stunned that Naruto eyes become yellow toad eye with red.

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was shock that Naruto eyes turn into yellow toad eyes.

"Naruto, what happen to your eyes?" Takashi asked.

"It called Sage mode. It allow me to increase my strength, speed, and I can sense everyone natural chakra very far away." Naruto said

"That's cool, but what is chakra?" Kohta asked

"Chakra is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy. Now then, I'll go outside by myself when I shout out, you guys run to the bus" Naruto said

"Are you crazy Naruto?! You are going to be eaten by zombies!" Takashi said with angry.

"Takashi don't worry, I'm not planning to die here and I have better plan. Beliveve me." Naruto said with smile.

Takashi believe Naruto that he will survival. When Naruto was about ready to go outside, Rei grab his hand and had something to say to him.

"Promise me that you will live." Rei said.

"I'm promise." Naruto said as he kiss Rei cheek. She was blushes as crimson red.

Rei smile at Naruto and believe that he will live.

**XXX**

When Naruto with sage mode open the door, he form a cross seal with his fingers. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" white smoke poof and then there was 4 clones with sage mode in front of original Naruto. Everyone shock that Naruto can make clones except Rei knew that he can make clones. Naruto and his clone are helping others clone to make Rasengan but they made it bigger.

"Senpou Oodama Rasengan!" group of two Naruto clones said together. Two clones of Naruto jump very high and hit zombies with giant rasengan. Everyone was shock that Naruto clones kill half of them without hitting the bus.

"Go!" Original Naruto shout to his group.

Takashi and his group went out of school and run to bus. 2 of Naruto clone are defending them. Original Naruto and others clone are fighting zombies.

"Shizuka, hurry the key." Takashi said

Shizuka hurry in the bus put her key to key hole and bus engine is on.

"It works." Shizuka tell Takashi.

"Ok everyone into the bus." Takashi shout to his group.

Tatashi group ran to the bus, while 2 Naruto clones are defending them and bus. When they in bus, Takashi and Saeko went out and help Naruto clones to fight zombies.

"Tatashi, you should get in the bus." Clone Naruto said.

"Tell your boss that we leavin…" Takashi about to say but he heard other students shout.

"Wait for us." Boy is running toward the bus.

There was group of students and teacher with eyes glasses are running to bus.

"Who was that man with glasses?" Takashi asked.

"That's Shido " Saeko explain to Takashi.

"Shido." Rei said with narrow eye mad.

"Can we go now?" Shizuka asked with nervous voice.

"Wait just for little bit. You guys help other students. We can handle this." Takashi talk to Naruto clones.

"Alright." Clones Naruto said.

Clones of Naruto ran to students while Takashi and Saeko are fighting zombie for defending the bus.

"Quickly to the bus" Teacher with eyes glasses lead students to bus.

"You almost there, just keep running." Naruto clone talk to students.

Guy with glasses is running to bus but he got trip and fall down on ground. He tries to reach Shido hand but…

" Mr. Shido, please help me." boy with glasses.

"The world is over. You are very weak man." Shido said with evil face. Shido kick boy face and break his glasses and left him here. Some of zombies are after to boy.

"Please…help me." boy with scared voice. Zombies getting closer to him but…

"Haaaa!" Original Naruto and his clone slice zombies head off.

Naruto save boy with broken glasses, he carries him to the bus.

"Hey, are you alright? " Original Naruto help boy with broken glasses.

"I'm fine…Thank… you…." Boy said with tear.

When Shido on the bus, he saw boy with broken glasses got help by Naruto.

"Dam him; he shouldn't left him die here." Shido thought with evil face. Naruto stared at Shino with angry face for abandon his student.

"That bastard!" Naruto thought with angry face.

When everyone is on bus, Naruto cancel his clones and went in the bus.

"Drive!" Naruto said

Shizuka pushes her to accelerate.

"Head to the gate." Said Saya.

The bus almost to the gate but Shizuka saw lots outside of gate. She was afraid that she might ran over zombies but…

"They're not human anymore… They're not people anymore… They're no alive anymore!" Shizuka scream as she run over them and break through the gate and bus sped down the road.

**XXX**

While Shizuka is driving the bus, Naruto close his eyes to turn off sage mode and sit down on seat. Takashi and Kohta went to sit by Naruto.

"Can't believe we did it. It all thanks to Naruto plan." Takashi smile at Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto, you truly awesome back there you just use giant energy ball to destroy half of zombies." Kohta said with excited voice.

"Well, that wasn't me back there Kohta. That was my clones." Naruto said.

"But still we own you to thank you for saving us back there." Kohta said.

"Well, it's no problem." Naruto said with smile.

Naruto stand up and went to sit by the guy with broken glasses.

"Hey, how is your face?" Naruto asked.

"My face is fine and my name is Maikeru Watanabe. Thank you for saving me back there." Maikeru said.

"No problem, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want you stay away from Shido. You saw him what he did to you back there." Naruto said. Maikeru nodded to Naruto.

20 minute later. "Thank you for saving us." Said Shaido as he walked to the front of bus. He then looked at Saeko, "Are you the leader, Busujima?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

Saeko just smirked and said, "No, we just work together, that's all."

"Well then that's no good. We need leader. A leader who bears everything." Shido stated with sick glee in his eyes.

Naruto looks at Shido with angry face as he thought "That snake!"

**"Naruto, I don't trust this guy. Back there he abandon his student and left him to die, but lucky he was being saved by you." Kurama said with serious face.**

"Yeah, I know Kurama." Naruto thought.

Rei sit close to Naruto and whisper him.

" You'll regret this." Rei said to Naruto harsh whisper.

"I agree." Naruto talk back to Rei.

"Look!" said one of the students Shido group.

**XXX**

The sun was beginning to set as they ran over a zombie as they passed Sevenson Station.

"Shit." Guy said with two colored hair. "We'll never survival if we keep going! First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and other?" That made Naruto's group gare at the complained him. "You guys decide to go back to the city without telling us. We shouldn't just look for a face place inside the school." finished the guy.

"I'll agree with Tsunoda!" Another student from Shido's group.

Shizuka couldn't take it anymore, she slammed on the break, and parked the bus by tunnel. She unbuckled her seat belt, stood up.

"Listen you! I can't drive with all of you yelling!" she ended with hug making breast sway a bit.

"Yea…whatever." Tsunoda said.

"Then what do you want to do?" asked Saeko. He looked at Takashi with hatred. "I just…I just can't stand this guy!" point at Takashi

"Why you!" Kohta growled out and was about to shoot him, but Saya stopped him.

"Why? When did I ever say anything to you?" Takashi asked "And I don't even know you."

"You know!" Tsunoda growled charged him, but Naruto punch him in the gut and made him throw up.

"You are very weak man." Naruto said.

Shido was clapping and walked up to them. "Bravo! That was outstanding teamwork, Uzumaki and Komuro" Naruto and Takashi faces look harden when they heard that; their group noticed but didn't say anything.

"At any rate, a conflict like that only proves my point. We need a better leader! We do!" Shido stated with a slight hiss in his voice. "Surely neither of you wants such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders."

"And we've got only one nominee?" Saya said with sarcasm as she adjusted her glasses while looking at Shido.

"I'm a teacher Miss Takagi. And you guys are students. That alone makes it very clear who's more qualified. I can make sure we don't run into problems. What do you say, guys?" He ended at while looking at everyone. His group started clapping and Tsunoda smiled. Maikeru is only one who didn't agree with him. Thankfully , he was sitting with Naruto's group, who also didn't like Shido. Shido gave an exaggerated bow to his group. "It's decided that I'm the leader, from now on, by a majority of the vote."

Rei was about to leave the bus, but Naruto interrupt Shido's high. "That's bullshit." He said.

The entire bus quieted down at that and some, mostly the back, looked in fear of Naruto. "What?" Shido got up.

"I don't give a shit if you were a teacher or the leader. Like you said to that Maikeru before you bashed his face and left him to die, but lucky I save his life!" Naruto started "If you want to be a leader, then prove your worth and become better leader not being like coward!" Naruto said to Shido.

Shido got owned by Naruto speech, but he saw Maikeru was sitting in middle seat. He was about to say something mean thing to him, but Naruto was standing front of him.

"If you ever hurt my friends." Naruto eyes become nine tail eyes. "I'll kill you." He said with dark voice. Shido got scared that he Naruto eyes become demon. He went back to his seat.

**"Hey Naruto, I think you made him shit himself." Kurama said**

"Yep, I'm glad I did." Naruto thought

"Dam Naruto, your speech really good." Maikeru thought.

Rei was bit disappointed that Naruto didn't kill Shido, but she saw her group all had smile on their faces as they looked at Naruto. She was not going to stay on this with Shido so she went out of the bus.

"Rei, wait." Takashi was about rush to her, but Naruto petting on his shoulder.

"Don't' worry, I got her." Naruto said

He went out of bus and talk to Rei.

"Rei, let's head back to bus." Naruto said.

"No way, I am not going with that psycho guy!" Rei said with angry.

Naruto sighed as he said lowly, "Listen I-"

**"Naruto, I sense zombies chakra it coming very fast!" Kurama warn Naruto.**

Naruto looks around and he heard another bus comings. The bus full of undead hit a car and flipped and barreled toward them. "Shit!" Naruto grab Rei and dive into tunnel, the dead bus blocking their way out and on fire.

Takashi rushed out of the bus and saw zombies on fire.

"Naruto, Rei, are you two alright?" Takashi shout.

Naruto and Rei were on the ground. Rei saw Naruto that she land on top of him. She was blushing and quickly gets up. Naruto got up and turned to the blocked entrance

"Yeah we're alright. Let's meet up at police station! At the East Police Station!" Naruto shout

"What time?" Takashi asked,

"7 o' clock! If not today then again tomorrow!" Naruto shout. He sense chakra to undead bus, it was about to exploded.

"Oh shit!" Naruto shout as he scooped up Rei bridal style and started to run "Hold on tight." They already on halfway out, bus got exploded and fire rushed at them. Thankfully, they made their way out before they reach them.

"Wow, that was fast. How did you run so fast" Rei asked.

"When I was 13, I was trained by my... pervy sensei." Naruto said with embarrassed voice.

Rei was wonder why he call his pervy sensei, but she didn't want know.

Naruto sense the zombie was behind them.

"Look out!" Naruto push Rei away, he took out his kunai quickly and slice zombie head off.

"Thank you Naruto" Rei said.

"No problem." Naruto said.

Rei saw dead zombie is wearing helmet. Naruto and Rei saw motorcycle, they walk to motorcycle.

"Do you know how to ride on motorcycle?" Rei asked

"Don't worry I got this." Naruto answered back.

Naruto and Rei rode on motorcycle.

"Naruto, where did you learn how to ride bike?" Rei asked

"I saw a guy rode his motorcycle so I asked him to teach me how to ride bike". Naruto said.

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

At 8:00 p.m. Naruto and Rei rode in city, they saw police car right by Seven Eleven so they stop and search police car.

"Naruto, I found the gun but it only has five bullets." Rei said.

"That's fine Rei. Do you know how to use it?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I watch my dad shoot gun. Do you?" Rei asked back.

"Nope, not on my world. You should keep it." Naruto answers back.

"Ok." Rei put the gun in her pocket.

Naruto went on motorcycle and Rei ride with him then they drove away.

**XXX**

At 8:30 p.m. Naruto and Rei stop by gas station because motorcycle almost runs out of gas.

"Do you have money, because I don't have it." Naruto said

"Well… I kinda left my wallet in a beg." Rei said with sad face.

"Don't feel bed Rei, its ok. You try your best" Naruto said with smile.

Rei smile back to Naruto. He always nice to her and made her happy.

"Wait here Rei. Scream that something happening." Naruto said.

Naruto went inside gas station and he saw money in money pay. He press button to open but it didn't work so he took out his kunai and use his chakra that can cut it. He can cut it in haft and money was there. When Naruto take the money, he heard Rei scream so he rush out and saw black thug holding Rei with his Knife and gun that Rei use.

"Hey, you got hot chick." Black thug said.

"Let her go!" Naruto said with angry face.

"Hahaha, no way until you fill with gas first and then I'll let her go." Black thug said.

"Let me go!" Rei shout. Rei try to escape from black thug but he grab Rei breast. Naruto narrow eye with angry face that nasty black thug grab Rei breast.

"Dam you!" Naruto said with angry face.

Naruto had no choice so he went to motorcycle and fill it with gas. He was about to take out his kunai.

"Oh no you don't, drop your weapon or else I'll kill her." Black thug point his gun at Naruto.

When Naruto drop his kunai, he made that sound so zombies heard the sound. The motorcycle gas is finish so he pick up gas pump and put it in hole.

"Now then stay away from motorcycle." Black thug said.

"Not until you let her go. " Naruto said.

The black thug is not letting Rei go until Naruto move away from motorcycle but he got idea.

"Rei, close your eye." Naruto said to Rei.

Rei nodded so she closed her eyes that she trusts her friend Naruto. He also close his eyes and talk to kurama with his head.

"Kurama, give me your nine tail chakra." Naruto talk to Kurama with mind.

**"Why not use me? Well ok Naruto, I'll give you my chakra."** Kurama said

While Naruto stand here and close his eyes, black thug wonder what's he doing.

"Aww, why did you close your eyes? Was it because you begging for me to letting her go." Black Thug teasing to Naruto.

"No…" Naruto said with rage voice as his whole body become yellow glowing and opens his orange eyes "I'm going to kill you." Black thug was shock that he see Naruto turning nine tail chakra modes.

"What the hell? What are you?!" Black thug started to get panic.

Rei has no idea what was going on between Naruto and black thug as she thought "What going on? I just heard thug voice like scared. Naruto, what did you do?"

Naruto is walking to Black thug while he holding Rei. The black thug was scared, he back away from Naruto. "Get back! Don't come near me! I have a gun I can shoot you-" Naruto interrupt black thug and used yellow flash to grab black thug head, drop his gun down, knife and let Rei go. He is dragging him out of gas station. Rei heard black thug scream so she open her eyes, she was shock that she saw Naruto was nine tail chakra modes.

Naruto break black thug left arm and have something to say to him.

"And now I'm going to kill you for hurting my friend!" Naruto said with rage voice. He make another arm so he stretch out his right arm and use another arm to make rasengan while he holding black thug neck.

"Please let me go…I'm sorry!" Black thug shouts with scared voice.

Naruto never accept apologize for hurting Rei. Rei was shock that he going to kill black thug with his rasengan.

"That's not Naruto. Real Naruto is nice and friend. I have to do something." Rei said to herself.

Rei stand up and rush to Naruto.

"Die!" Naruto said with rage voice.

"Ahhhhh!" black thug scream.

Naruto about to kill black thug with his rasengan but…

"No Naruto, stop!" Rei cried.

Rei is hugging Naruto back to calm him down. Naruto stop his rasengan and looks behind at Rei was crying.

"Naruto…please stop…it okay...look at me... I'm fine …you don't have to kill him…let him go…" Rei cry and still hug Naruto back.

Naruto understand to Rei so he let go of black thug and then walk away. He turn off nine tail chakra mode, grab his things and then he went on motorcycle. Kurama told him that he sense zombies are coming.

"Come on, let's get of here…" Naruto said with low voice.

Rei got on the bike with Naruto and they rode off as the black thug screamed from help as the zombies closer to him. While they rode, Rei feel sorry for Naruto that he was worry about her. He made the promise to Hisashi that he will protect Rei. Her head lead Naruto shoulder and hold his waist tight. "His back… is so warm" Rei thought.

At 9:20 p.m. they rode by lots of houses, Naruto look back Rei sleeping on his back. He saw Tatashi's house so he decide to head to Tatashi's house.

**XXX **

At 9:30 p.m. Naruto stopped at a Tatashi's house.

**"I sense no zombies in house or around here. You're clean to go in." Kurama said.**

Naruto got off of motorcycle and carried Rei bridal style. The door was locked, Naruto looked at the window was open. While he carried Rei, he jump to the window and went inside Tatashi house. He went to straight to Tatashi's bed and laid her down. Naruto's school cloth was rip during the fight zombies, he remember that Tatashi put his clothes were in closet and headband on desk. He went to closet and open it, saw his cloths were there. After he changes clothes into shippuden clothes, he grab his headband put it in his pocket. Rei still sleeping and have blood on her body, Naruto was blushes that he going have to clean her blood, but he had no choice to clean her body. He went to bathroom and grab wet rag went back to Rei.

Rei had woken up half way and see Naruto with blushes is cleaning her leg, but she pretends to be sleeping. She was happy that she remember her first time is seen him falling from sky. She also remembered that she were taken by bullies, he show up and came here to rescue her.

After Naruto done cleaning Rei legs and about to her shoulders, he saw Rei was awake.

"Rei you awake! Well -I…I should get going -here… you can clean it by yourself." Naruto said with super shy voice as he about to go, but Rei grab his hand. He looks at her that she grabs his hand.

"It's ok Naruto, you can wash me if you want, I don't mind." Rei said as she takeoff clothes. All she still wearing is her bra and pantie, which were pink.

"Are you sure?" he asked with shy voice, she giggles and nodded. Naruto had no choice, he continue to rub the blood off of her shoulders and upper chest, careful of her bruised breast.

"I'm not ero-sennin, I'm not ero-sennin, I'm not ero-sennin." Naruto thought with blushes.

**"Hahahahahaha!" **Kurama laughing so hard and clap his hand. **"Naruto, touch her breast like she said early." **he teasing to Naruto.

"Shut up fur ball! I am not going to be like ero-sennin." Naruto yell at Kurama.

**"Oh my gosh, that was so funny…I can't…breathe." Kurama is taking a deep breath.**

"That's not funny fur ball." Naruto thought.

After he done cleaning Rei, they went to bed and take a nap. Naruto was about to sleep on ground but Rei grab his hand.

"Please sleep with me." Rei said with low voice.

"Rei…" Naruto said with soft voice.

Naruto decide to sleep with Rei. When he lay with her on bed, she hugs him to his chest.

"Rei, are you okay?" Naruto said with soft voice.

"I'm okay…I'm just scared that you going to lose yourself…I just want to stay with you." Rei said with sad voice

Naruto hugs her back and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight." Naruto said.

"Goodnight." Rei talked back with smile.

**XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

At morning, Rei woke up and see no Naruto around.

"Naruto?" Rei asked as she got off of bed, she grab her clothes and wear it. She went to kitchen and saw him was cooking

"Good morning sleepy head." Naruto looked at Rei.

"Good morning." Rei talked back with yawn.

"Here eat breakfast first and then we go." Naruto said. He gives breakfast to her. After Rei ate, they went outside and rode on motorcycle. Rei notice that Naruto change his clothe.

"Is this your clothes from another world?" Rei asked.

"Yep." Naruto answered. He took out his headband and wears it on his forehead.

"What's that symbol?" Rei asked

"Oh this." Naruto point his headband. "This is symbol of the Hidden leaf village, it's my homeland."

"Ok." Rei said

"We should get going. Our friends is waiting for us." Naruto said. Rei nodded.

They rode motorcycle on way to Onbetsu Bridge because Naruto sense his group on way to Onbetsu Bridge.

**XXX**

At 5:00 p.m. While Naruto's group are still in bus, the discussion about Shido.

"He's seriously insane." Saya said as she glared at Shido's as he preached to his group about pride.

"Indeed." Saeko talk back. "He is comparable to a recruitment officer for a religious cult."

"I agree." Tatashi said.

"Look at those idiots hinging on his every word. They're a cult… This marks othe birth of the Shido Religion." Saya said serious. "I don't like this; we need to get out of here."

Naruto's groups agree.

"So what do we do?" Saeko asked.

"We need to check on Onbetsu Bridge." Saya stated.

"Um, what's the matter everyone?" Shido asked as he turned to the front of the bus. "We need to work together, otherwise, none of us are-"

"Thanks for the offer, but I am going to pass Mr. Shido." Saya interrupted with smirk "We got our own agenda.

"I see." Shido said with a dangerous look in his eye. "If you've decided to leave, then feel free to go, Takagi. The Japan is the land of the free after all, heh heh. However…" he licked his lips in creepy way. "It'd be bad if you go, Ms. Marikawa." That made her jump. "In this situation, losing our doctor would be very problematic. So, how about it, won't you stay? There are students that are relying on you" He said as he threateningly walked over to them, but Kohta had enough and shot at him, the nail slice his cheek open a bit. "You shot me!"

"I miss you on purpose…you douche bag!" Kohta growled.

"But you're not a violent student like that!" Shido said shakily.

"How many of my fellow students do you think that I kill in school yesterday?" Kohta yelled back. "And I could kill you too for all the ways you always being mean of me!"

"I was holding back. I was holding back for a long tim! I was holding it back so could have a normal life! Thankfully my best friend is Naruto. He kept me sane enought do that, but there is no need to do that anymore!" Kohta smiled dangerously. "Nothing we know is normal anymore! That's why I am able to kill now! I can even kill living people as well; maybe I'll start with the ones fun of me."

"I made fun?" Shido asked, backing up, clearly a coward, "If you want to go, now is the time to do it. I'll make sure he doesn't you!"

Saeko smiled; clearly impress with him, now seeing why Naruto choose to be friend with him and said. "You're such a man. I'm impress."

They went out of bus.

"That was awesome speech back there." Maikeru said

"Yeah." Kohta said back.

**XXX**

"Naruto, are you sure that they almost heading to Onbetsu Bridge." Rei asked

"Yes Rei, I'm sure. I sense their chakra on the way to Onbetsu Bridge. We almost there." Naruto answered.

Naruto and Rei heard gunshot.

"Is that gunshot?" Rei asked

"No, it's nail shot. This is bad we have to help them and fast." Naruto said

**XXX**

On the bridge, the group was surrounded by zombies; While Tatashi and Saeko killed them. "maybe it have been better idea if we had stayed on with ," Shizuka said fearfully as she step back from the undead. "I thought you said you hated him" Saya asked smiling. Shizuka put a finger on her chick, looking cute "well, I really don't like him but I don't like walking either."

"Busujima-sempai, I'm low on nails." Kohta shout.

"Shit, this is not good." Maikeru said.

"We have keep fighting until Naruto and Rei come here." Takashi said

Saeko took out the zombie around and said "Do you want to borrow this?" She offered up her wooden katana.

"I really don't do hand to hand combat." Kohta whined.

**XXX**

Naruto was racing bike at high speed to large truck with ramp.

"Wait a minute! Are you crazy" Rei said

"Hell yea!" Naruto said with exciting voice.

The group heard the bike and looked, with Saeko, Maikeru, and Kohta expressing their thoughts. "Holy Shit!"

"About time you show off." Takashi shouts with a smile.

When Naruto and Rei are landed on bridge, Rei jump and do 360 attack to 3 zombie head.

"Kohta, here" Naruto tosses the gun to Kohta.

"I was born on this." Kohta said with exciting face. He shot 2 zombie heads. "I fucking love this gun!"

Naruto rode to zombies and threw his chakra shuriken to them head. After the fight is over, Naruto's group were happy that Naruto and Rei return.

"Rei, I missed you!" Shizuka hugged to Rei.

"Yeah, me too" Rei said back.

"I'm glad you guys are alright. Maikeru, looks like you decide to leave Shido's group" Naruto said.

"Yep." Maikeru said.

"But the bridge is blocked." Takashi said.

"Right, there is no another way." Naruto said.

"Right." Saeko said.

"Naruto, where did you get it?! This is a smith and Wesson M37 air weight." Kohta asked in rapidly.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of the bridge." Naruto said to his group

**XXX**

Now Naruto's groups were under the bridge. "Naruto, Where did you those clothes?" Shizuka asked to Naruto.

"They are mine; I always wear them from my another world." Naruto said.

"Another world?" groups asked except Tatashi and Rei knew Naruto from different world.

"Yes, I come from another world and I'll tell you my story." Naruto said.

After he tells story to his group, they were shock that Naruto died in war.

"I'm sorry for telling your story." Rei said with sad.

"That's ok…" Naruto said.

"Is that how you got in this world?" Tatashi asked.

"Yea, there was light came to me and took me to your world." Naruto answered.

"I see." Saeko said.

"Anyway, we should find safe place. The sun is getting dark." Naruto said.

"I agree." Maikeru said.

"Ok, let's go!" Kohta said

**XXX**

At night, Naruto and his group found place that they can live. Naruto, Tatashi, Kohta and Maikeru were at master bedroom and the girls are in bath.

"Uh! That feels so nice!" Rei said with stretching her arms

"It feels like I am melting away?" Shizuka said.

"Hmm, this shampoo, right" Saya asked herself.

"Good god you're gigantic!" Rei shout when she got good look at Shizuka' breasts.

"I know…I get that a lot." Shizuka replied.

"Hey Rei, who do you like?" Saeko asked.

"What do you mean?" Rei answered.

"I mean do you like Naruto?" Saeko said with wink.

"No, I-I we just friend." Rei said with blush.

"Lier, I know you like him. I just saw him that he kiss your cheek and you say to him that he will live." Saeko said with smile.

"No!" Rei shout.

**XXX**

The boys were sitting and heard Rei voice.

"Looks like girls are having fun." Takashi said a small blush.

"Well…yeah." Naruto said with blush.

"Would you like to peek, like a real man shout…?" Kohta said with evil smile.

"No way!" Naruto, Takashi, and Maikeru shout.

"Just joking guys. Naruto, could you help open this?" Kohta asked.

"Sure thing, move aside." Naruto said as he stood up.

Kohta move away from gun locker. Naruto took out his kunai and use his chakra to kunai, he slice locker door in half. He looks at it and say "Jackpot."

Kohta looks inside locker and got exciting face.

"Springfield N1-A1 Super Matach! It's semi-auto though. Well, it's better than the M14 series' full-auto, which is just a waste of bullets." Kohta said out loud as he observed the first gun.

"Calm down dude." Takashi said, a bit scared.

Maikeru also bit scared, he walk to Naruto and whisper him. "Does he always like that?" He whisper Naruto ear.

"Yeah, he loves guns." Naruto whispered back.

**XXX**

"Oww!" Saeko yelled as Rei put water at her breast.

"Girls please calm down-" Shizuka about to talk, but Saya also put water to her breast.

**XXX**

After Kohta had enough show guns to boys, they decide watch news on TV. While they watching, they're shock that People on news and saying that the government was at fault that the zombie were the cause of airbone virus. Soon, it matter because the police , were not only fire on zombie masses to save people.

They had enough to watch it so they turn off TV.

"We need to get the fuck of here." Takashi said.

"I agree, but we need to be prepared." Naruto replied with serious face.

"I'm go outside and watch over at night." Maikeru went to outside and watch over at night.

"Yeah, I would rather not leave. They could attack us in the dark." Kohta said with fearfully.

Shizuka came of the darkness behind them and hugged Naruto.

"Hey! Shizuka, what are you doing?" Naruto smell alcohol from Shizuka breath. "Are you drunk?" In Shizuka drunk state, she fell on Naruto.

"Kohta, Takashi come help me-" Naruto said as he look at Kohta stand there and got nose bleed then faint. "Dam it, Takashi help me-" Also, Takashi disappear and left him behind. "I hate you guys!" Naruto shout out. Saya also show up also about kiss Naruto cheek too.

"What is happening to me? Dam you Ero-Sennin!" Naruto talking to sky.

Naruto had no choice to knock them down, but he didn't mean to knock them down he only put them to sleep.

**XXX**

Rei was looking for Naruto so she asked Takashi.

"He upstairs in a bedroom" Takashi said.

"Ok, thank you" Rei said.

Rei went to upstairs and to the bedroom. When she at bedroom door, she open very careful and see Naruto is watching the window but…

"Rei, I know you there." Naruto said

Rei got caught and went into bedroom, she forgot that Naruto can sense everyone chakra. She sit down on the bed also Naruto sit by her.

"What is it?" Naruto asked to Rei.

"When are you going back to your homeland?" Rei asked

"Rei, I'm not going anywhere. Remember the promise that you gave me." Naruto said.

Rei remember that she made her promise that Naruto will stay with her and alive.

"Yeah, I remember that. I say that you going to stay with me and don't want you die." Rei said.

"Hey Rei..." Naruto said with low voice.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"Are you afraid of me?" Naruto asked.

Rei was shock that Naruto saying that she was afraid.

"No, why did you ask that?" Rei asked.

"Remember the gas station, I almost kill thug and I am monster." Naruto said.

Rei remember back then, that Naruto got angry and almost kill black thug for hurting her. She feels sorry him for saying himself monster.

"Naruto, please don't say that." Rei said with sad voice

"Rei, please understand. Back then when I was child, people are calling me monst-"

Rei interrupted Naruto word; she hugged him so tight and tell him something.

"You are not monster! You're human; you promise me that you will stay with me. What you did back there is not monster way. You protect me like you made promise to Hisashi that you'll protect me!" Rei cried.

"Rei…" Naruto said with soft.

"Do you want to know why I say that? It because I love you!" Rei cried.

Naruto was shock that Rei is confession to him and he finally understand what she is trying to say. He touches Rei face and wipe out her tears with his thumbs gently.

"Rei, is it true that you love me?" Naruto asked with soft voice.

"…yes" Rei said, still in a teary voice.

"Rei…" Naruto lowered his head closer to her and gently kiss her on the lips. Rei kissed him back, closing her eyes.

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

After Naruto and Rei break up kiss about 3 minute, Maikeru rushed to Naruto and tell him that someone in trouble outside.

"Are you saying that her father got killed and left her alone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they left her alone and zombies trying to break the gate. We have to do something." Maikeru.

"Shit! Kohta, Maikeru, you guys snipe the zombies at gates while I rescue the girl by myself." Naruto said as he turns on nine tail chakra mode. His groups were shock that he turn into Kyuubi chakra mode, but they don't have time to ask him.

"Takashi, wake the girls up. It's not safe on here." Naruto said to Takashi

Takashi nodded to Naruto.

Naruto went outside and saw lot of zombies.

"Dam, that a lots of them." Naruto said himself as he jump like ninja to rescue girl while Kohta and Maikeru shooting at zombies.

**XXX**

"Stop, stay away! I didn't do anything bad! Mommy! Daddy!" Girl cried in fear as puppy barking at 2 zombies are coming to her. They getting closer to her "Nooo!" shutting her eyes tight.

"Rasenrengan!" Naruto hit 2 zombies at their back with two rasengan and looks at girl.

The dog barking happy as the girl opens her eyes and seen Naruto was Kyuubi chakra mode.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Naruto asked with smile at girl.

"I'm…fine." Girl asked as she sweat dropped, even puppy sweat dropped.

"That's good." Naruto said as he stood up, he rush to gate about to close it, but Kohta shot through 3 zombies head. "Nice shot." He said as he looking at Kohta. After Naruto closed the gate, the girl shout out that 2 zombie were behind him. "Onii-chan, behind you!" Girl shouts. Naruto quickly use two rasengan and use another 2 arms.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto said. He stretch his 2 another arms and hit them with 2 rasengan.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked with smile.

The girl smiled back and said, "My name is Alice Merasato, nice to meet you."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

**XXX**

Meanwhile in the house…

"Sensei, wake up! Shizuka-sensei! Takashi says we have to get out of here!" Saya said in scolding tone. Shizuka stirred a little as she finally woke up.

"Huh? Is it breakfast already?"

"Stop dreaming!" Saya grabbed her cheek and started pulling them.

"Oww! Stop it!" Shizuka whined in pain

**XXX**

"Nice shot Kohta." Maikeru said to Kohta.

"Thanks man, you too." Kohta talk back.

"Hirano…"

"Takagi-san." Kohta said as he turned around, and lost all his confidence that he seen Shizuka nude being cover by Saya arms and white beg. He held the gun between his legs to hide his boner as both. "Shi-Shizuka-sensei!"

"Yes?" Shizuka asked as Saya move, Kohta got nose bleed.

"Hey Kohta, What's up with you?" Maikeru also turned around, and lost his confidence that seen Shizuka nude too. He covers his eyes with one hand and said "Shizuka-sensei! Where are your clothes?"

"Get ready to leave; we can't stay after all this commotion! You two, need to get to move!" Saya said.

"Right!" Kohta and Maikeru said together.

Takashi, Rei, and Saeko were standing guard at when Saya and Shizuka came down.

"Rei, leave that to Saeko and help me out here." Saya said.

"Ms. Shizuka! Where are your clothes?" Takashi said as he covers his eyes.

Saya turned to Shizuka and said, "Shizuka-sensei, that's enough. For now, put something on."

"Oh! No wonder it's so cold." Shizuka said as she jogs back to inside houses to get undergarment.

"Get the car ready!" Saya said.

"We can get to the now…since they have been drawn towards Naruto." Saeko replied from her position.

Saya bent down on the rail and look over the street. "What's he planning to do? He won't be able to get here with girl." She said with frown.

"Then why don't we just go over there and get him?" Shizuka asked as she was now wearing her clothes. They stared at her strangely. Making Shizuka nervous, "U-Uhm, did I say something strange? We have the car keys, so…"

"No, it's a good idea." Saeko replied, and Rei nodded.

"Well, that's the only option, so it decides! After we rescue Naruto, we'll head for the other side of the river! Now get ready!" Saya exclaimed.

**XXX**

Naruto still in Kyuubi chakra mode and sense anyone in courtyard, but he sense no one was found.

"Onii-chan," Naruto looked at Alice, who was staring at her father's body "Papa…he died…" She spoke softly, doing best not to cry. Naruto glanced at the body sadly, moving forward, "Onii-chan?" She spoke confussed.

Alice came near Naruto as he took a shirt, and covered the body. "He died protecting. He was great papa." He broke off a flower and give to Alice.

Alice took the flower from Naruto, and gently laid it on her fasther's chest. "Papa…" She sobbed out. Naruto put one hand on her head, and she hugged to Naruto chest as she crying. He brought his arms around her in a tight embrace.

**XXX**

"That's an amazing load. Will everything fit?" Shizuka asked

"More importantly, how will we move it? What if they come in the middle of it?" Rei asked.

"Good question." Takashi replied.

Saya turned around to them "Let's do it like some MMORPG their characters and sneak around."

"Then, let's do that." Saeko said with smile as she opened the gate. Takashi and Saeko stood on guard as Shizuka got in the driver seat. Rei and Saya are loading their stuff.

"Eh, What's this? The handle is on the wrong side! U-Uhm…" Shizuka fumbled while the other packed rest of the stuff.

**XXX**

Alice was still sobbing while Naruto held. "Keep your voice. We don't want them coming after us." Alice slowly stopped crying and nodded. "Can't we run away?" She asked seeing there was no way to leave through the gate.

"There are a lot of them at the gate, but I have idea." Naruto said to Alice.

"What is it onii-chan?" Alice asked.

Naruto carried Rei and puppy about to jump to house. "I need you hold me tight."

Naruto use yellow flash to where Kohta and Maikeru is snipe at.

"Naruto! You're here already!" Kohta said.

"Yep, by the way guys this is Alice Merasato. Alice, those guys are my friends" Naruto said to Alice.

"Hello." Alice said in shy voice.

"Hello Alice. My name is Kohta Hirano." Kohta said with smile.

"My name is Maikeru Watanabe. It nice to meet you." Maikeru said with smile.

Alice smile back at them.

"We need to get out of here. It's not safe here." Naruto said.

"Right!" Kohta and Maikeru said together.

"Alice, hold my hand. We getting out of here." Naruto said to Alice.

Alice nodded as she holds Naruto hand but…

"Onii-chan." Alice said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"I need to pee." Alice said.

**XXX**

In the car Shizuka was trying to understand how this thing runs. While they finished loading their stuff Saya asked, "Where is Kohta and Maikeru?" "Isn't they still upstair?" Rei replied.

"Seriously, I don't know if they amazing or dumb." Saya said as she about to call again, but…

"Hey girls, we're here." Naruto said with Alice and his boys group.

The girls saw Naruto's whole body is Kyuubi chakra modes while he holds Alice hand. Kohta was laced with 2 guns with both hands on back and ammo belts across his chest. Maikeru also carry sniper gun and some ammo belt. Takashi have no idea what was wrong with these girls were staring at them.

"Uh…what's up?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"W-we about to rescue you, but you here already and who is this girl?" Saya asked to Naruto.

"This is Alice Merasato. Alice, those girls are my friends and the guy next to purple hair girl is also my friend." Naruto said as he point at takashi. Alice wave hi to them.

"He looks hot when his whole body like that." The girls with blushes thought about Naruto with kyuubi chakra mode.

"Okay… since Naruto is here, we should get outta of here." Takashi said.

"Yeah, I'll agree. Let's go gangs." Naruto said as he turns off Kyuubi chakra mode.

The girls are disappointed that he turns off his kyuubi chakra mode. They want to Naruto stay in Kyuubi chakra mode.

When all groups are in Humvee, Shizuka slam accelerate step to drive fast and ran over zombies. Finally they rode off to other side of the river

**XXX**

At night, in the American airplane.

"Mr. President, please input the password code!" Chairman talking to president. "We've both been bitten by them. Listen to me, there's no longer a place where we can land! That's why we should attack the countries that possess ICBMs that could reach the USA, while we still can! Invoking the 666D is the only way we can fulfill our duty to the people and the constitution." He exclaimed but he coughs blood.

President stood up from his seat and few steps back. "Mr. Chairman" another person said.

"I can't go on any longer. Please someone…" Chairman said with low voice.

"Yes sir!" another person said as he pulling out gun.

"Mr. President, the cod…god bless" Chairman last word. President lower his head in prayer while the man was shot down. Below the plane was a chaos city.

**XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

At morning, Naruto and his group were crossing the river in their Humvee. Takashi, Rei, and Saeko were sleeping inside, but Naruto and Maikeru are still up. Shuzuka is driving. Saya was looking around with binoculars. Kohta was singing song with Alice sitting between his legs.

"I can sing in English." Alice said.

"Wow! Try singing it." Kohta replied.

Alice start singing row row row your boat in English.

As her song finished "Wow, that was beautiful song." Naruto smile at Alice.

"Thank you onii-chan." Alice smile back.

"Now then, it's my turn to sing a parody." Kohta said grinning. Alice nodded eagerly "Okay."

"Oh boy." Naruto thought.

Kohta then starting singing a weird song about guns. Saya's eyebrows were twitching dangerously.

He smirked, little kids are so easy to impress but…"Stop right there, fatso! You can't teach little kids a song like that! You do know the original rhyme is Mother Goose, right?" Saya said with angry. "Right…" Kohta agree in depressed.

In the car, Maikeru woke them up and said, "Guys, wake up." Rei woke up as she opened her eyes "We're almost at the other side."

Rei was sat straight up from her previous position on Naruto's shoulder and she notice that she was covered black and orange jacket, it was Naruto's jacket. "Morning sleepyhead." Rei heard Naruto voice, she turn around to him and he smile at her.

"Good morning Naruto. Thank you for giving me jacket." Rei smile back to Naruto.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he got his jacket back.

Naruto and Rei heard someone moaning sounds so they turn around and seen Saeko was sleeping on Takashi lap. Naruto and Rei are smile at them that they are good couple.

"Hey, Takashi time to wake up." Naruto said as he pinched Takashi' cheek hard. Takashi slowly opening his eyes and said, "What is it?" as he yawn.

"Looks like you enjoy it." Rei and Naruto said together.

"W-what are you guys about?" Takashi asked as Naruto is pointing at Saeko; Takashi turns his head to left and freak out that Saeko is sleeping on lap. Saeko wake up and slowly raised her head looking around then she looked at Takashi who was shy face.

"G-good morning Saeko." Takashi said with blush.

Rei grab Naruto's arm and said, "You're drooling." Saeko's eyes widend a little and quickly wipe her drooling. She blushed deep at what Takashi has done for her.

"You guys are getting together." Naruto said to them with smile.

"N-no, we just friends." Takashi and Saeko said together with blush.

"Anyway, let's get out." Naruto said.

"Why?" Rei asked

"Because your clothes…" Naruto said. Rei realized that she was still wearing clothes, she lowers her head in embarrassment a huge blush.

**XXX**

Outside the car.

"Naruto, help me a little." Kohta said. Naruto turn around to see Kohta hoisting Alice to towards him.

"Let's get Alice-chan down." Naruto said with bright smile at her. Alice smiles him back and brought her arms forward so Naruto could hold her.

While Naruto was talking with Alice.

"We're gonna get dress, so don't you guys dare look at us." Rei said.

"Hai Hai…" the guys said together as Naruto let Rei go as she too ran over the other girls. Naruto smiled at the Alice. "You like kids?" Maikeru asked.

"Yea." Naruto said with smile.

Other girls side.

"Wow!" girls said as they saw their new clothes.

"I brought some of my friend's clothes. Pick whatever you like!" Shizuka said to girls.

Saya search the clothes and said, "Sensei, can I have jacket?"

"Yes, you may." Shizuka said.

"Is this the only skirt you bought?" Saeko asked

Rei laugh, "Pretty sexy, right?"

Back to boys side.

"Now is the time to take a action, guys!" Kohta said with exciting voice as he thumb up to them.

"I'm rather not to die." boys anwered.

Naruto saw pup on ground. He picks him up. "You're full of energy, like ususal" Naruto said.

"Zeke always have full energy." Kohta said.

"Zeke?" Maikeru asked.

"That's his name Zeko, comes from the nickname the American army gave the Reisen during the pacific war." Kohta

"Reisen? Oh, Zero Fighter plane." Takashi asked.

"I never heard of Reisen, but that name is pretty cool." Naruto said, smiling at Zeke. Zeke barked back happily.

"Naruto, want to use this?" Kohta asked as he shows Naruto the shotgun.

"Nah, I am fine with mine." Naruto said.

"Seem powerful. I'm going to keep it. Here my bat." Takashi said to Maikeru.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Maikeru said.

After Kohta explain to Takashi.

"Onni-chan." Alice called Naruto.

Naruto and Takashi turn around at Alice and then they shock.

"What's up?" Kohta asked as he was shock and blush on his face

"Dude, what's up with you guys?" Maikeru said as he also shock.

The girls have changed the clothes like school uniform, but they wearing some battle gear.

"Wow, Rei. You look beautiful." Naruto smile at Rei with blushes.

"Thank you." Rei said with blushes.

**"**We're going up in Humveew! You two men, go se…"

"I sense no zombies up ahead. We clear now." Naruto interrupted Saya word.

While they drive up to road.

"What do we do now?" Shizuk asked from the car.

"Saya, you live in Hisgashiosaka 2-chome, right?" Naruto asked

"That's right." Saya said.

"That means your house is closest. We'll go to your place first, but…" Naruto look at Saya eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I don't have much hope…but…" Saya said with sad smile.

"Of course. You parent must be worries about you." Naruto interrupted her with bright smile.

She looked at in slight surprise, but seeing his smile made her cheering up, she smile back and nodded

**XXX**

They were travelling in the empty streets, pink blossoms flew everywhere, and everything seems quiet.

Naruto and Rei were on rooftop of Humvee.

Inside the car. "Wow! There are so many big bikes" Alice said.

"They also sell imported buggies there. Usually worn out ex-military equipment." Kohta said with smile.

Alice has a face of awe. Saya lower head "Why does he know all this stuff?"Saya asked herself.

Upon roof, Naruto looking at sky and thinking. "What's wrong?" Rei asked. "I haven't seen any helicopters or airplane today. I saw a lot of them flying around here, yesterday" Naruto said. "We will be fine, don't we?" she asked.

"Yea, definitely." Naruto answered back to Rei.

"Hey, did you notice?" Rei asked with smile.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"We haven't seen any of them since last night." Rei said with smile.

Naruto nodded to Rei but… **"Naruto!" **Naruto's eyes were pop up that Kurama talking. **"We got incoming in front of us!" **

"What?!" Naruto ask himself as Kohta shout out "It's them!"Kohta shout. Naruto quickly turn around and seen zombie ahead of us.

"Ahead and to the right!" Distance: 300!" Kohat shout.

"Turn right!" Saya said to Shizuka.

"Okay!" Shizuka replied. They turned right, there were too. "They're here too! Jeez!" Shizuka said. "Then take that left. Left!" Saya shouted point at left.

"What the… We're seeing more and more of them as we get closer to Higashisaka 2-chome." Naruto said.

"But why? There must be another reason why!" Rei asked.

They were on the road, but there were more of them. "Keep up the speed and push them aside!" Saya

Said, Shizuka did just that. While Naruto holding Rei down as he used chakra to stick to the roof. The

zombies were send flying over their heads.

"No! Don't!" Naruto shouted.

Saeko and Takashi realize as they saw white wire. Saeko gasped, "A wire is affixed to the walls! Turn the

car to the side." Shizuka was able to do it, but side of Humvee was hit against the wires, making them

groan at being stretched so much. "Don't look!" Kohta said as he covered Alice's to keep her from zombies sliced against to wires.

"Why won't it stop?" Shizuka asked.

"Lock the tires! Just ease up a little on the brake and step on gas!" Kohta said to Shizuka.

"Lock?" Shizuka asked as she looked neverously. She found it.

"Sensei! Up front! The front!" Naruto shouted.

Shizuka pressed the brake to full.

The car got lifted in air, Naruto looked at Rei that she let go of his hand. Naruto used chakra speed on his foot and jump off of Humvee, grab Rei on time. Rei eyes are widen that Naruto save her, they fell on bonnet on his back hard then on ground again on her back skidding to a distance. His senses were rocked with pain.

"Naruto…" Rei said.

"Don't worry Rei. I'm fine." Naruto said with smile.

Rei saw that the zombies were closing to them. Naruto stood up quickly and have no time take out his kunai so he turn Kyuubi chakra mode and make 9 rasengan with his stretching 9 arms.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto said as he hit zombies.

Rei stood up and shoot at them with her gun.

"Let's help Naruto!" Takashi said. Whole group nodded. Kohta is shooting at them with sniper gun. Takaski is shooting them with shotgun. Saeko and Maikeru are fighting zombie.

Naruto making giant rasengan and grab 9 zombies, "Rasenkyuugan!" Naruto said as he put them to giant rasengan.

"Ms. Shizuka, how was the engine?!" Kohta shout as he shooting the zombies.

"The engine is stalled and I can't start it!" Shizuka shout. Naruto heard that Shizuka saying that engine is not working. He sense that his whole group chakra are getting tired soon.

"Guys, get inside the car!" Naruto shout at his group. Naruto's group was wonder why he said it.

"There was no time! Get back to the car!" Naruto shout. Whole group went back to car, but Rei is staying.

"Rei, get back to car." Naruto said.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here." Rei said with angry voice. Naruto carried Rei bridal style went to car and put her in car.

"Naruto, don't go!" Rei cried.

"Rei, don't worry I'm planning to die. Guys, listen very carefully." Naruto said as his groups were listening to him.

"I want you guys hold something very tight. This might be crazy." Naruto said as he close the door and then walk to zombies horde.

"Kurama, let's do this." Naruto smile at Kurama.

**"Finally! I'm ready kick zombies' ass!" **Kurama said with exciting voice.

Naruto's groups were wonder who is kurama. While Naruto is standing, his whole body is turning into bijuu mode. His whole group eyes were widen that they saw Naruto body orange with black strip and orange cloak look like flame and girls thought about Naruto, "He's so hot."

Naruto in bijuu mode hit zombies with his big hand. After that he is making rasenshuriken.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he threw rasenshuriken to zombies horde. His group were shock that rasenshuriken big explosive and kill 100.

"Let's go, Kurama." Naruto said as he using Kurama body. His group was shock that nine tail fox is bigger than building.

"Bijuu Dama!" Naruto said as he charge small bijuu dama without destroy the city. When he shoots bijuu dama to zombie, he run to Humvee and swallow it. His groups are freak that fox ate them.

"Are we dead?" Kohta asked.

"No, we're not dead. Look!" Rei said as she point at bijuu dama explosive. The group turn around and shock that bijuu dama biggest explosive. Naruto and his group are still running that bijuu dama still explosive.

**XXX**

Few hours later, Naruto bijuu mode and his group escape from explosive and on their way to Saya's house.

"That was so awesome back there." Kohta said with exciting voice

"Yep, we're almost there." Naruto said.

"Who is Kurama?" Takashi asked.

**"That's me brats." **Kurama talked to Naruto's group.

"Ahh! The fox is talking!" Kohta and Maikeru said together.

**"Yeah, you got problem with me." **Kurama said.

"Nothing." Kohta and Maikeru said together with panic voices.

"Kurama, have Naruto ever got kiss by girls in another world?" Rei asked.

** "Nope, but I have hilarious story that you girls will freak out." **Kurama said with evil smile.

"Kurama, don't you ever tell them my secret." Naruto said.

"What's secret?" Takashi asked.

**"Oh my gosh, you guys will laugh so hard. Ok then, when Naruto is 13…" Kurama said. **

"Fur ball, don't do this." Naruto said.

**"In ninja academy…" Kurama almost there. **

"No! No!" Naruto shout.

"**That's Naruto…" Kurama said. **

"Nooo! Fur ball!" Naruto shout with sad voice.

**"Kiss a guy named Sasuke." Kurama finally said.**

Naruto's groups were silent as Naruto face is sad. Whole groups were laughing at Naruto that he kisses a guy before, Rei face looks like ghost.

"Naruto, I can't believe you kiss a guy." Takashi said while he laughing.

"Hey, is that guy fault!" Naruto said with angry face as he senses that they are very close. "We're here." he said to his group.

They saw Saya's big house, but there was people pointed at them with guns.

"Wait, we're not here to harm you." Naruto said to people.

**"Naruto, they're not listening to you." **Kurama said to Naruto**.**

People were shock that giant fox is talking. They about to shoot them but…

"Hold your fire." Woman said with red dress and pink hair. "Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked.

Naruto recognized her sense same as Saya.

"Are you Saya mother?" Naruto asked to woman.

"Yes, I'm her mother. How do know my daughter?" Woman asked.

"Mama!" Saya shout.

Saya's mother eyes were widen. She rush to where Saya voice come and she saw Saya in nine tail fox stomach.

"Mama!" Saya cried with tears.

"Saya." Saya's mother said.

Naruto turn off nine tail fox. His group are coming down while Naruto in bijuu mode holding Humvee with one big hand.

"Mama!" Saya said with tear as she rushed to her mother and hugged to her tight. Saya's mother she hugged her back and look at Naruto want to say something. "Thank you for saving my daughter. What is your name, young man?" She asked.

"Name Naruto Uzumaki ; no problem." Naruto said with smile as he turns off his bijuu mode.

**XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

At morning.

"Naruto…are you ready?" Rei asked as she was behind Naruto with oil both hands.

"I'm ready." Naruto said as he took off his jacket and shirt off.

"But…why I have to do this!" Rei shout that Shizuka give her medicine and told her to help Naruto's back.

While Rei is rubbing Naruto's back.

"Does it hurt?" Rei asked with blush as she rubbing Naruto's back.

"Nope." Naruto said with smile.

She stops rubbing Naruto's back.

"I'm sorry…" Rei said with low voice.

"Rei, don't be sorry. It isn't your fault." Naruto said with soft voice.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Rei said with tears.

Naruto reach his hand to touch Rei face and wipe her tear. Rei look at Naruto face smile. She hugged Naruto and then start cry. Naruto hugged her back and try to convince to her.

**XXX**

Naruto went to down stair and saw 2 guy carried box. He was about help to them, but Takashi trying to help them.

"Let me give you a hand." Takashi said to them.

"That's okay. This is a job for grown-ups." Guy said.

"Grown-ups?" Takashi asked.

"You kids should just take it easy." Another guy said as they carried box outside.

"What's with them?" Takashi asked.

Naruto was about walk to Takashi, but he stop and see Saeko.

"They mean don't worry too much." Saeko said.

Takashi turns around and got blushes that he sees Saeko with purple Japanese clothes.

"What's wrong?" Saeko asked with smile.

"Well, it's…umm…it looks very good on you." Takashi said with blush.

Saeko face raise up and blushes.

"Hey Takashi." Naruto said to Takashi.

"Naruto, where did you come from?" Takashi asked.

"At Up stair. Hey, hey, Takashi, you like her don't you." Naruto said with smile.

"No! Me and Saeko just…friend." Takashi said with blushes.

"Yea, he right. We're just friend." Saeko said with blushes.

"That's a lie. I'm a ninja and I can sense your guys' chakras are connecting each other." Naruto said.

Takashi and Saeko are blushes each other that Naruto told them.

"Onii-chan!" Alice shout.

Naruto turn around and see Alice is wearing new clothes.

"Wow Alice, you look beautiful like princess." Naruto said with smile.

"Auntie gave me new clothes." Alice said.

"Well, that's good. She must be good auntie." Naruto smile as he patting Alice head, but they head Saya argument to her mother.

Saya was walking fast in hall.

"What's wrong, Saya?" Naruto asked

"It nothing." Saya said as she walks to down stair.

"Wait, Saya?" Naruto asked

"Leave me!" Saya shout.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked

"I see that she has troubled you." Yuriko said.

"Ah,no" Naruto smile as he itching his head.

"You've gotten used to it? You've been friends since kindergarten, haven't you?" Yuriko asked.

"Oh well, I'm not actually from here." Naruto said.

"But, I thought you from here." Yuriko said.

Naruto sighed and tell her his truth, "Well, I'm not from this world. I'm come from another world."

"I see. Aren't you going back to your world because your parents must be worry about you?" Yuriko asked.

"My parents are dead when I was baby. People hate me when I was 6 and live my house by myself." Naruto said.

Yuriko was shock that Naruto parents dead. Her heart is hurting and feels sorry about him that people hate him when he was 6. She walked to Naruto and hugged him with tears.

"M-Ms. Takagi." Naruto said with blushes.

"I'm sorry…about your life…" Yuriko said with sad voice.

Naruto hugged her back and thought, "Her sense…just like my mother…she care about Saya…"

**XXX**

Naruto on the way to where he supposed to meet his friends.

"Where have you been?" Rei said.

"Sorry about that, I got lost." Naruto lied.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Shizuka asked

"I want to ask if we should continue being companions." Saya said.

Naruto glare at Saya.

"Companions?" Rei asked

"Of course. Now we're with a bigger and stronger group. In other word…" Saeko said.

"That's right. We have only two choices. Do we join them or…" Saya said

"Split from them, but is there any prupose in splitting from them? Things are only getting worse in the city." Naruto asked.

"He right and your father is good at what he does. He has a very good, orderly system." Maikeru said.

"Yea and your mother also amazing too." Naruto said.

"Right, she is. I was always proud of her."Saya said with tears

Naruto turn around and look at Saya with tears.

"In just two days, they've done so much. But if she can do that, then…" Saya said. "Saya…" Naruto said. "Don't intercept with me." She said. "You shouldn't be so hard on your parents. Considering how things are now, it's hard on everyone else too." He said.

"You sure talk like my mom!" Saya said with angry voice.

Naruto was shock out.

"I know. I know! My parents are the best! As soon something unexpected happened, they acted fast and protected the house, their subordinates and their family members! That's amazing! They're really, really amazing!" Saya said as she turns around to window and tears. "Of course, it's not like they forgot about their daughter! Instead, she was the first thing they thought of!" "Saya, that's enough." He said "That's right! They're really amazing! I shouldn't expect any less from my mom and dad! They gave up on me right away, cause they figured there's no way I could survive!" She said. "Stop it, Saya!" Naruto said in angry as he rush to Saya and hugged her tight.

"Naruto." Rei said.

"What…? This is so sudden… But it's about time…Naruto." Saya said with tears.

"It's not just you. You and I are the same. We're all the same! Most of us don't know if their parents are alive or not, at least you know your parents are safe, so you better be off! You should be happy!" Naruto shout. Saya feels Naruto body is so warm.

"I got it…I got it, so let me go." Saya said in smile.

Naruto look at Saya and notice that he still hugged Saya. He let her go and said, "I'm Sorry."

"Yes you should be. But it's fine." Saya said smile as she put her glasses back. Kohta mad at Saya for saying that. "So let's focus on the main problem. We're going to…" She about to say, but she heard truck sound. Whole group also heard trunk sound. They went outside and saw 2 trucks and 1 black car.

"That sense is same chakra as Saya and Ms. Takagi. It must be Saya's father." Naruto thought.

"That's…" Kohta said.

"Yes. The former lord of the Tokonosu and the current head of the Takagi family," the man came out of the car. "the man who decides right and wrong by himself, my dad!" Saya said.

"This man name is… Tetsutaro Doi! He used to be a retainer of the Takahi family. He also my best friend. And today, in the midst of a rescue, he was bitten while helping his comrades! Self-sacrifice is the most noble act we humans are capable of doing! He died and turned into a very dangerous thing! Thus.." he draw his sword and ready to strike. "here…I shall carry out my duty as a man of the Takagi family!" Saya father said. The cage is open; zombie rushed to him, but Saya father slice his head off and fly to water. His sword was cleam from any blood, showing how much skill the older man is.

All averted their eyes from floating head of the zombie.

"This is our present situation! Great friend, beloved family and lovers are all becoming 'things' we must defeat. If you want to live, fight!" he yelled at each of the bystanders.

"What's wrong Kohta?" Naruto asked to Kohta

"Swords aren't efficient enough." Kohta mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I said they aren't efficient enough! A Japanese sword can break whenever it hit bone! It dulls after slaying three or four people!" kohta said in angry.

"You're over thinking it, Kohta. In the way of the sword, there are a number of things that determine your strength. The swordsman's skill, the quality of his sword, and the firmness of the mind. If these three elements are at a high enough level, you can cut any number of people without losing any fighting strength." Saeko said.

"B-but, once there's blood on it-" Kohta tried to argue.

"Hey, Kohta, that's enough…" Naruto tried to help Kohta, but he snapped back and push Naruto off, "Don't interrupt me!" Kohta shout as he ran to his room. Naruto sighed and want to ask Alice, "Can you watch Kohta-chan for me?"

"Yes, Naruto-chan. I will watch him." Alice said.

**XXX**

Outside

"Onii-chan!" Alice shouts at Naruto. Naruto turn around to left and see Alice was running to him. When Alice in front of him, she bent on her knees, and painting heavily.

"Hurry, come with me! Kouta-chan…Kouta-chan is in trouble!" Alice said.

Naruto eyes were widen that Kohta is in trouble and he ran where he sense Kohta chakra location. "Kohta, what did you do?" Naruto thought.

**XXX**

Kohta fall to his knees, hugging all the guns. "No!" he shouts. 7 people were surrounding him. "Stop fucking around!" Fat man shouts.

The man was wearing white suit "Hey kid, we're in tough times. You can't just hoard all those weapons like that. Just give them to-"

"I can't! I-I borrowed these from someone. And besides, nobody here can use them as good as I can!" Kohta exclaim as he shut his eyes.

"Hey…" bald man commands them to make move. The man in blue suit smirked "Since you're dumb…we don't have time for a kid's selfishness!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Naruto shout.

The groups of men were stunned that Naruto already stand by Kohta.

"But…how?" man in blue suit.

"Back off!" Naruto shout.

Fat man look at Naruto "Look kid, this is none of your business. If you interfere us we'll-"

"Back off or I'll kill you." Naruto said in dark voice with nine tail fox eyes.

The group of guys were scared that Naruto eyes become demon.

"Is he a monster?" fat man thought in scared.

"What is all the commotion about!?" Souichiro asked as he heavy footsteps come toward Naruto and Kohta location with Yuriko.

"C-comander!" one of man said.

"T-This kid thinks that these guns are toy!" Bald fat man said

"Young man, state your name." Souichiro is talking to Kohta.

"Ko-Ko-Kouta Hirano! Fujimi High School, class 2-B! Attendance number 32!" Kohta said.

"Your voice has spirit, Kohta. You must've had it very tough on your way here. So you won't hand over your gun, no matter what?" Souichiro asked

"No, I don't want to! Without a gun, I'll…I'll be who I used to be. I'll turn back into who I was before! I've finally found something I'm good at!" Kohta said in panic voice.

"And what is that you're good at? Tell me." Souichiro said.

"That's…That's…" Kohta struggle to say it.

Naruto had enough and said, "Like protecting your daughter!"

Kohta turn around to Naruto, "Naruto…"

"Naruto? I see, I know your name somewhere. My wife told me that you are friend of Saya." Souichiro said.

"That's right…" Naruto replied in seriously face, "since this hell started, your daughter has been under the protection of Kohta in whole time." He said. Kohta looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes. His friend also there for him.

Alice came running "Kohta-chan!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly and Zeke was growling at them. Next was Saeko, looking at the Don, "I've seen his bravery with my own eyes, Commander Tagaki." She said. All others have gathered. "And so have I, Papa!" said Saya as she arrived too, "He might be a worthless military freak. If it were not for him, I would've become a zombie by now, papa. That's right! He's been protecting me! Unlike you, who is my father!" She said.

"Saya…" Kohta whispered, still shocked that they are all here for him.

Souichiro stared at her daughter while mother has a smile on her face. Both proud of their daughter.

All people went back inside the mansion with Kohta, but Souichiro told Naruto to stay and want to talk with him.

"Who are you?" Souichiro asked.

Naruto pound his chest and said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"And what are you?" Souichiro asked.

"I'm a shinobi." Naruto replied

"You are shinobi like assassin, but aren't you too young." Souichiro said.

"I have the ninja skills and I was train by my sensei when I was 13." Naruto said.

"How will you defeat zombies or more men?" Souichiro asked.

"Likes this…" Naruto form a cross seal with his fingers "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

Souichiro was shock that he saw 10 clones of Naruto, but he impresses to Naruto can do that. Yuriko also impress him too.

"Impressive, how many skill you have?" Souichiro asked

"Lots, but not right now. I have to meet to my friends." Naruto said as he cancel his clones and went back to mansion to meet his friends, but he feels raining is coming down. "It's raining." He said as he looked up at sky.

**XXX**

In the raining.

"This world of filth will be destroyed by its sinner, but that will never happen to you! You, the pure oung ones, will never be corrupeted."Shido said intense voice. Students of Shido' groups faces are crazy. "You are the angels that will shoulder the new world. Though I'm just a filthy adult, who's nothing like you. I pray that by helping, I will be cleansed from all my sins. Every, please shove me the way! Please show me the new world that lies behind this chaos!"He said.

"Please help me sensei! I beg you! I'll never talk back again!" One of Shido student said as he got stuck outside and getting surround by zombies.

"Now, let out hearts be one!" Shido speech end as one of his student got eaten by zombies.

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

At the tent.

"How many times must I say it for to understand? The concept of a killer epidemic is just bullshit! It's an excuse by the government because they don't why zombies are rampaging! That's how they how they handle the panic. That's classic Japanese way of showing concern!" Saya said to people.

"So you're saying that zombies are really walking around? This is stupid. Obviously it's some kind of new infectious disease." Man said.

"That's right! This wouldn't happen without a reason!" Woman said.

"If it's just that, then it's all good! Amataurs would never figure it out! Without researchers who have the time and resources to study this, we don't know! That kinda stuff is impossible for us or are you telling me you can do it on your own?!" Saya shout.

"That…" Woman said.

"You can't, can you? Then we'll just have to survive and not get eaten. Nothing else matters now! My papa shouldn't told you what to do." Saya said.

"I get it now. So that was your point? No wonder you high school kids are waving guns around!"

"Huh?" boys asked

"That's what you wanted to tell! Your protection speech is all just talk. These people are using threats and violence to control us! This is why the world became like this this, giving all sorts of problems for Asians!"

"Why is she bringing Asians up?" Saya asked

"Everyone, listen to me! They want us to become killers! No, this person who is intimidating us is the daughter of the man who enjoys murder!"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Takashi asked

"Children should keep out of this!" man said.

"Children?! Do you have any idea what we-" Takashi asked.

"Nonsense!" Woman interrupts Takashi word, "This adults will make the decisions from now on! Not the high class pigs or high school kids who are high on violence, but us peace loving adults!" She shout. Other people behind her and agree with her.

Naruto reach his limit and about step on them, but Kurama want to say something for him.

**"Hey, Naruto let me talk to those annoy humans." Kurama said.**

"Alright." Naruto thought.

Naruto mind switching to Kurama.

**"Shut up, humans!" **Kurama shout in Naruto body.

Everyone was silent that Naruto's voices change.

"You're…" Takashi said

"What the hell?" Man asked in panic voice.

**"Listen, you stupid humans I don't like how you people calling us brats. I have something to say for you." Kurama said**

**XXX**

10 minute later

"Naruto, no I mean Kurama, y-you did a good job." Kohta said in panic.

**"Those stupid humans are too easy for me." **Kurama said with evil smile.

"Can you turn back Naruto?" Takashi asked.

**"Why?" **Kurama asked**.**

"Well…I just want talk Naruto." Takashi said.

Kurama stared at Takashi, but he had no choice. Kurama mind switching back to Naruto mind.

"Hey guys, sorry about my partner." Naruto said

"Yeah…Kurama talk…is way…too dark." Saya said.

"Sorry about that. He just wants to scare them." Naruto said as he itchy his head.

**XXX**

"What do you think of that? I have heard that the skills of Busujima-sensei's daughter rival even Sanoko Chiba herself. Therefore, you must be a pure and graceful maiden. Even if you touch the sword directly, it will not be stained." Souichiro said.

Saeko slowly unsheathed the blade, her eyes gleamed in realization. "This is…It's truly unusual."

"You can see it?" Souichiro asked.

"It has a slightly curved blade pattern. Indeed it's Kissaki Moroha no Kogarasu Zukuri." Saeko sheathed the blade. "Kanemasa Firearms. It looks like a Murata-to, but…" she said.

"Indeed, it is as you say, who's known for the Murata rifle, had it made at the Tokyo Army Arsenal. He cut a pig's head in half without even scratching the blade." Souichiro said.

"It was an honor to have seen it." Saeko said as she about put the sword.

"It belongs to you now." Souichiro said.

"With all due respect, I cannot accept this without a proper reason." Saeko said.

"Busujima-sensei has taught me many things. Accept it as a token of my gratitude." Souichiro said.

"Then I shall pass it to my father." Saeko said

Souichiro was laughing, "You really are fitting to be the daughter of the Busujima family. You are very straightforward. "

"Please forgive me for that." Saeko said with embarrassing face.

"I'm certain you're already aware of this, this is also for my foolish daughter." Souichiro said

"It's true that I save her life once, but there are difficulties that I managed to overcome because of her help. If you want to protect her so much, why don't you just keep her by your side? The daughter of the Takagi family loves and respects her parents a lot from the bottom of her heart." Saeko said.

"A child resemble its parents." Souichiro said

"The more reason to do it then. Maybe instead of me, you could have Takash-" Saeko said

"I've known him since he was a young lad. He has grown into a fine man. The trust you show for proves that. The trust you show for him proves that. But…it looks like he is still full of doubt. A man who shall leads the others right path is…" Souichiro said.

**XXX**

Naruto was sitting on his bed. "Am I really fit to be a leader? I think Takashi should be leader." He said himself.

"But aren't you great?" Rei asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, hey Rei." Naruto said.

Rei sitting beside him, "We have been relying on you. You were brave and courageous." she said

"Nah, I'm not really great leader. I just thinking that what you guys looks like in my world!"

"Your world? You mean what we looks like ninja." Rei said.

"Yes, I can picture it. Well, let's see You, Hirano, Takashi, Maikeru, and Saeko are fighter, Saya is strategist, Shizuka is medical ninja and Alice-chan is…," he trail off. "Alice-chan is…" Rei asked with smile.

"Alice-chan is…She's Alice-chan!" Naruto said.

Rei gigged, cause Naruto to chuckle as well. "I'll tell you one of the girl's rules." She said as she leaning to his shoulder. "We like guys who are cute and protect us." She said. "That's it?" Naruto asked. "Yup, that's it. What else could be more important than that?" she said. "I'm neither." He said. She frowned. "But now, it's different. Sometimes you sound hopeless, but you are worry about us. You're always care of us. Do you understand Naruto?" She drags herself in his lap "That's how you've always been. I'm the one who didn't realized were probably already like that last time…I'm sure of it." She continue "Yes, that's why I want to be with you in your another world! I'll do anything to be with you! Even if you fall in love with girl, because I won't survival if I'm not with you…" Naruto interrupted Rei word and hugged her.

"Rei, that's enough." Naruto said.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Even if you go with me, it doesn't change me anything. I just only help my friends, but one more thing.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"What will happen if leave your parents behind?" Naruto asked.

Rei eyes are widen and she doesn't want to leave her parent. If she go with Naruto then she never see her parents.

"I don't know…I don't know…" Rei said as her head down.

Naruto touch Rei's face. She looks at Naruto

"In that case, let's find your family." Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto…" Rei said.

"You can't give on your parents. There still hope that your parents will be alive." Naruto said

"You're right, Naruto. I can't give up I have chance to meet my parents." Rei said

"Well then, let's go find your guys family." Naruto said with smile as he kiss her forehead.

"Naruto…" Rei said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry about that I talk like a jerk." Rei said.

"That's ok. Now then, ready to go." Naruto said

"Yeah." Rei said.

**XXX**

"You'll find your parents no matter what?" Souichiro asked

"My parents are dead when I was baby." Naruto said.

Souichiro was shock that Naruto's parents are dead.

"I am here because I made promise for my friends to find their parents and I'm not their leader. Takashi should be better leader." Naruto said.

"I see what are you going to do after you find them? We're leaving here in 2 days. It's too dangerous to stay in urban areas." Souichiro said

"We'll find everybody and be back in time." Naruto said

"If there are too many of you, it'll be troublesome." Souichiro said

"If it comes to that, if their parents need them, we stay there. If we haven't returned before departure time, then please assume that we're staying behind." Naruto said

"Understand." Souichiro said

**XXX**

Naruto and Takashi are getting ready to gear up. Rei also with them

"Hey, Naruto, are you sure you don't really want to be leader?" Takashi asked.

"Yes, I trust you to be leader." Naruto said

"Hey, Naruto." Takashi said.

"Yea?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you." Takashi said

"Anytime man." Naruto said with smile.

"I want you to take me with you, Takashi." Saeko said.

Takashi turns around and sees Saeko new clothes and combat gear.

"Hey, Takashi, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he waving to Takashi face.

"Do you always try you seduce everybody?" Rei asked. Saeko look at Rei with confusion cutely. Rei sweat dropped "She doesn't even realize it." She said under her breath.

"S-Saeko, you look great and all, but don't you think it's too early to get ready?" Takashi asked with small blush.

"Aww, aren't you shy?" Naruto asked with smile as he pounding Takashi.

"N-No, I'm not." Takashi replied with shy face.

Other group also shows up.

"I thought I'll be able to help. Besides, you'll need more people if you want to get your family back here." Saeko said. Rei turn to at door and her eyes are widen. She rushed to the door and notice who's outside.

"Rei, wait!" Naruto said as he follow Rei and he sense unfamiliar chakra. "So that snake has arrived." His thought.

**XXX**

"At a time like this, who would've thought we'd be saving the son of Senator Shido? Well, we won't have any election soon anyways." Man in white clad said.

"I don't mind, right now… I'm just teacher" Shido said

"I'm pretty impressed. You even managed to save students while escaping from your school." Man in white clad said.

Of course, that's my duty as teacher." Shido said

"Your father raised you well." Man in white clad said.

Shido got a wicked look on his face. "Oh really? You're got to be kidding me." his thought sarcastically.

"Could you at least help my student? I don't care about my-" Shido about to say, but he heard unfamiliar voice.

"How admirable… Shido-sensei." Rei hissed, pointing her gun spear at his neck.

"R-Rei, I'm happy to see you're unharmed." Shido said in nervous.

"Do you why I can handle a spear so well." Rei asked as she taking a step forward, Shido step back in fear. "It's because I was taught how to use a bayonet. My dad who was the best in the prefecture police taught me. He suffered because of you. A fearless man apologized to me in tears. He blamed himself when I was held back a year." She ground out through gritted teeth.

Naruto has arrived at in scene along with others.

"But I knew that only you could manage the students' grades like that. But I kept it in. Because he told me that if his investigation went well, he could arrest you and your father! But now, I can't…" she pushed the blade against his face, drawing a drop of blood.

"A—Are you going to commit murder? Does the daughter of a police officer intend to become a c—criminal?" Shido asked in scared voice.

"I don't want to hear that shit from you!" Rei shout in angry.

"Then kill him!" Souichiro said as he outside. "I have some acquaintance with his father, but that no longer means anything. If that's what you want, kill him!" he said

Naruto had enough he about to stop them, but Saeko stop him. "Rei must do this on her own." She said.

"Very well, kill me. Kill me and suffer for the rest of your knowing it. That is the best lesson I can teach you as your teacher." Shido said in evil smile.

Naruto and Takashi was worry, Saeko face is serious. Shizuka is covering Alice eyes. Maikeru and Kohta also looking worries as well as Saya and her mother.

Rei was about to kill Shido, but what will her father going to say to her. She decides lower her gun. All of her friends sighed in relief, Naruto has proud smile that Rei didn't kill Shido. Rei turn around making her way back in door. As she came beside Souichiro, "So that is what you have decided?" he asked. "He's not even worth killing." Rei answered.

Shido was left in the rain alone, utterly humiliated.

"Leave! I've had enough of your idiocy. Take those students with you" Souichiro ordered.

Shido about to leave bus with his students, but Naruto have something to say to him.

"Do you remember what I said last time?" Naruto asked in angry voice. Shido started to get panic and remember that what Naruto say to him.

"Shizuka told me that you trying to force her stay. Do you really want to die that bad?" Naruto asked.

"I…I…" Shido tried to say something.

"Well then I let you go this time, but when I ever see you again I'll kill you." Naruto said in dark voice. Shido nodded and went back to his bus then drove away.

"I'll get my revenge, Naruto." Shido thought.

**XXX**

The raining has stopped and sun show up. Rei is standing and watch the sun.

"Hey Rei." Naruto said

Rei turn around and see Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto…" Rei said.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yea…hey, Naruto." Rei said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Do you think that I make right choice?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, but I'm proud that you didn't kill him." Naruto said

"Naruto, thank you for everything." Rei said with smile.

"That's what friend to say." Naruto said with smile as he kisses Rei cheek. Rei was blushed that he kisses her cheek again.

**XXX**

In a submarine "Captain, we've received new emergency order! Code 666 delta. I repeat: code 666 delta. Orders to attack target November Kilo and Romeo Charlies. Over." Radio voice

"Roger." One replied while opening a safe. "Number One, check the order manual. Confirm the order." he said as he opened the safe and pull out a red tag.

"Is it confirmed, Number One?" he asked

"Yes sir." Number replied.

"This is the captain speaking. The presidential order has been confirmed. We will commence the attack on November Kilo and Romeo Charlie!" Captain said.

In the other chamber people looked at each. As they worked, "I wonder who our president is right now. They're turning into monsters one by one. Is it the secretary of energy?" One asked.

"Two days ago, it was the secretary of homeland of Security. But he was bitten already. Dam it! Whatever, no one will know anything about this…" Captain said

"Except heaven, the angels and the son…" He said.

"May god forgive us. May god save us. Fire one" Captain said.

They all turned the keys. The missile exit the ocean then with a light boom went up the sky.

**XXX**

International Space Station

"It's another one, it's not just America. Russia is firing too" Brown haired man said as he working on computer

"Russia? They have time to fire missiles?" Yellow hair female asked.

"Yeah, they're just following suit. Not only that, these are MIRVs. Though there aren't many of them, most major cities and military bases will be annihilated." He said

"This is…" She said

"Yeah, this is the current situation." He replied.

"First the living dead and now the first strike? That's not even a scenario Hollywood would buy." She asked

"No. They actually used it." He replied as he gripped his head in shock. "Dear God!"

**XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

"The target's information has been received. Before the Trident warhead was launched, four Delta

Foxtrot 21s were launched from Tsuka Base in Kitsurinsho. The targets are Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta." Radio voice ended.

"A world filled with monsters is not enough? Switch to BMD mode! CIC designated target. Begin firing!" Captain said

"Commence fire! Fire!" 2 men say together.

"Ten seconds until interception. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…standby !" The marines looked in fascination as the missiles collide with other.

"SM-3 has destroyed target Alpha. Kirisima and USS Shiloh have also destroyed Bravo and Charlie." Marine said.

" There's one missile left!" Captain said.

"That is Curtis Wilbur's target!" other marine said.

"Dam it, what's happening?!" Captain asked.

At other ship

"Curtis Wilbur, this is Kongo. Why haven't fired?! Please respond! Please respond!" radio voice tries to respond to them, but there was no reply because ship is full of dead and zombies.

**XXX**

International Space Station

"There's one missile left." Brown haired man

"What is its target course? Could it be the states?" she asked worried.

"No, that's…" Man trailed. The woman looked at the screen and gasped.

**XXX**

Tokonosu Airport

"Hey, what the hell happened? What was that light just now? You're a cop, aren't you? Explain this!" Worker demanded.

She threw phone careless "Simple." Rika said as she taking in smoke "From today onwards, the nights will be pitch black." She said

**XXX**

A few minutes ago at Takagi's estate.

Shizuka jumping up and down like a kid. Her breast following suit. "Yes, yes! I remembered it! Yup, yup, I'm sure of it. There is no doubt about it!" she said.

"What is it, sensei?" Alice asked as she being hugged by Shizuka's breast. "I just remembered my friend phone. number!" she said with happy.

"You mean your friend with guns and the Humvee?" Rei asked

"That right! She is definitely alive! She's part SAT, the special assault team! I'm sure she still alive." Shizuka said while holding Alice under her breast who were holding Zeke in her arms.

"So, somebody give me a phone!" Shizuka said shaking her hand rapidly.

"Here you go…" Takashi said as he give his phone to Shizuka. Shizuka quickly swiped the phone from his hand. "Let's see…here's 1…here's 2…here's 3…" she said as she dial phone.

"Want me to dial it for?" Kohta asked with a deadpan look on his face

"Don't interrupt me or I might mess it up." Shizuka said.

"Hello?" Female said in phone.

"Rika! Thank goodness you're alive." Shizuka said in happy.

"I'm happy for you, sensei" Alice said with smile.

"Naruto…" Rei said with smile.

"Yea, we can…" Naruto replied with smile.

**XXX**

Tokonosu Airport

"You know, I've been through a lot." Shizuka said in phone

"More importantly, where are you now? At my place?" Rika asked

"It's not safe there anymore. Oh, we borrowed some of your guns and stuff." Shizuka said

"That's fine. Where are you n-" Rika about asked her location, but her phone was cut off and had smoke. She turn her head around and saw white flash, her eyes are widen.

**XXX**

"Hello, Rika?" Shizuka trying to respond to Rika.

All groups were starting at bright light in the sky. "What the hell is happened?" Naruto asked with serious face.

"This light… It can't be…" Saya said

As the bright light is over.

"Rei, take a look through your gun's laser sight." Saya said to Rei.

"Uh, why?" Rei asked

"Just do it. Yours should be using IC." Saya said.

Rei took the aiming the gun and she see no laser sight.

"Well, can you see the laser sight?" Saya asked

"U-Umm…I can't see it." Rei said.

"Just as I thought." Saya said

"Hey, Saya, what's going on?" Maikeru asked.

**XXX**

At the barricade

"Hey, what are you doing? Hurry it up!" Man shout

"The engine…" Another man muttered as he trying to start vehicle

**XXX**

Inside the house.

"What happened?" White clad man asked

"We lost all power and the PC died." The other answered.

**XXX**

At the tent.

"Somebody, help me! My husband's pacemaker doesn't work anymore." Woman shout as she hold her husband.

**XXX**

"Of all times, the engine stall now?! This is bullshit!" Shido said as he trying hit brake.

"Sensei, look forward!" Female student shout.

Shido look up and saw 2 men were at barricade. The bus crashed the barricade and broke off.

"What on earth… happened" Shido asked as he saw zombies are walking toward to Saya's house.

On the other side of barricande.

"H-Hey…this is bad" one man said fearfully backing up from them.

"My cellphone doesn't work we have to stand guard" man with scar said as he forward aiming his shotgun. But other ran away in fear "We're all gonna die!"

The scar man looked back "Hey, don't run! And you call yourself a man?! Dam it!" he said as he shooting them.

XXX

"Electromagnetic pulse?" Naruto asked

"A EMP attack. Also known as High Altitude Nuclear Explosion. If a nuclear warhead explodes in the

upper atmosphere, gamma rays discharge electrons in the atmosphere and create a so-called Compton Effect. The accelerated electrons scatter around the Earth's magnetic field. Then it generates an electromagnetic pulse over a large range. This is fatal for electronic systems. The electromagnetic pulse goes through antennas and fries internal circuits." Saya finally done explain.

"So that means now…" Saeko said.

"That's right, we can't use electronic devices anymore." Saya said

"Huh? We can't use cell phones anymore?" Rei asked.

"Yes, cell phones and computers are not working anymore." Saya said.

Shizuka gasped, she look down and sad. Alice who was standing beside. She is cheering to Shizuka.

"Vehicles that use electricity won't move either. Power plants are probably down too. Unless they're EMP proof, but only a small number of SDF and government agencies are covered like that." She said.

Other people are putting candles at the edge of garden. "Is there any way to fix this?" Souichiro asked to Saya.

"Some cars could work again, if we change some parts. We might find some cars that weren't affected by the EMP that badly. Those that don't use computer chips should move." Saya replied look away her father

"Look into that at once." Souichiro ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Man replied

"Saya!" Souichiro exclaimed

"Uh, w-what?" Saya asked

"You're able to keep your cool, even in this chaos. I commend you." Souichiro said

Saya looks at her father in surprise and smile "Da-" but, she was interrupted.

"Th-The barricade!" someone shouted. They all looked toward the gate. Only see a man running towards the house "Stay away! Get lost" he said as he shooting the zombies. He about to escape, but zombies were grab his neck from behind him and then eaten him

"Shut the gate! Hurry up! Don't let the zombies come in!" Souichiro ordered

"Commander that would mean we'd have to abandon those who are still outside!" White clad man said.

"If we don't close it now, we'll lose everything! Do it!" Souichiro ordered. The man look grimed a for moment, but he had no choice he ran off to do his job.

At they closed the gate; one was able to get inside. "One got though!" Bald fat man said.

Kohta loaded his gun, "I have one…" Kohta said as he aim at zombie and then shot the head. "in my pocket" he said with evil smile and thumb up.

"Forgive me, lad. I was worry about you" Bald fat man said in nervously.

The servant held the suit case. "Commander, Madam, I brought your guns." He said as he gives guns to Yuriko. She throws of her scarf and tore her dress on the left leg up to her panties strip. She grabs her guns. She unconsciously made sexy pose, making even rose shine around her.

"What…" Saya said as she put a hand in front of Kohta's eye.

"Mama." Kohta said in baby voice.

"Mama?!" Maikeru shout at Kohta.

** "Holy shit, she's hotter than your mother."** Kurama said with pervert face.

"Shut up fur ball!" Naruto thought.

"Use this, Saya." Yuriko as she gives the gun to Saya. Kohta eyes looks like star "A lunger PO8 Holland Model!" he said in exciting voice.

"Hey, Kohta, calm down." Takashi said to Kohta.

"I don't know how to use this! Besides, why do you have guns, mama?! " Saya asked

Yuriko smile and said, "When I worked on Wall Street, I took an executive self-defense course. I might be able to aim better that your dad."

Other group were imagination about Saya's Mother and Naruto thought "Damm, I wish I had badass mom."

"You'll teach her how to use it, Kohta?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes, mama!" Kohta exclaimed. "Uh wait… it's not mama…" Then he got idea. "Yes, ma'am!" he exclaimed happily.

Their attention was directed towards the gate as the zombies force the gate. "Here they come. Get ready guys!" Naruto said as he took out his kunai. His groups

nodded.

The men at the gate were wide eyed, as the gate was groaning. "Th-This is gonna be bad…H-Hey" the bald man said as his face fear. The gate was run down throwing the zombies inside. "Commander…Run! Please run! Quick!" the bald man cried as he was tearing apart by them.

Takashi seeing the situation is getting worse, "Fall back!" he ordered. Naruto and group slight surprise, but then quickly followed the order.

**XXX**

In the nearby camp, some people got attack by zombies

"Get away! Get away from my baby!" Woman with baby as she back away from zombies.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto and his clone said as they hit zombies and push them off.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thank you." Woman said.

"Quick! Head to the house and my clones will help you." Naruto said as he looking for survivors. The other clones are fighting zombies while people moving to house safely.

**XXX**

A man with wooden katana. He was shaking like crazy, as the zombie slowly surrounded him. His eyes widen in fear.

Takashi shot them as he ran to the guy. He took aim at other zombies. "Keep the gun straight aim for chest fire!" he shot 3 zombie and then push back.

**XXX**

Saeko rush and jump attack to zombie head. She slices another zombie torso, sending him skidding across the ground. Saeko grab zombie and then throw him in water fountain. There was zombie behind her Saeko about to attack behind, but Rei thrust her rifle sword to zombie chest then pull it back.

Saeko and Rei are smiling each other.

**XXX**

Kohta was at the stair as he shot them down. When his magazine emptited, Alice came running with another magazine "Kohta-chan!"" Kohta smiled, taking it.

**XXX**

Naruto and his group are fall back to house.

"They're too many of them" Maikeru said as he hit zombie head.

"There's no end of them." Takashi said as he shot zombie down.

"Exactly." Saeko replied as she slice zombie head.

"It's getting worse every minute!" Rei said.

"We're running low on rounds too!" Kohta shout.

"Guys, leave them to me!" Naruto shout. They look at Naruto using sage mode. He form cross finger "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He shouts. There were 60 Naruto of clones. He and his clones are making giant rasengan, "Senpou Cho Oodama Rasen Tarengan!" 60 Naruto clones said as they jump and attack them with giant rasengan and clones went poof when they attack them with rasengan. Souichiro and Yuriko eyes were amaze that Naruto and his clones made huge blue explosion. It kills hundred zombies were crushed. But there were more zombies out there. "Dam it! There still more of them!" Naruto said.

**XXX**

Souichiro was staring at the scene passively. He didn't know how long his men would be able hold themselves. The white clad man walked up to him, "Commander, we confirmed from the second floor. The people from the neighboring houses haven't been attacked. Reinforcing the gate is possible."

"We'll break through enemy territory from here, and head to the neighboring house! Men and those with will to fight, gather around. Those who want survive women and children, get in the back." Souichiro said.

"Darling…" Yuriko said, a little worried

"Papa! Why don't we go in the house and bara-" Saya was interrupted by her father.

"Is there a reason to protect the house? Those things broke through the iron gate! Even if we shut ourselves in the house, they'd just break in and eat us all." He said. As the men gather around him. Naruto, Takashi, and Kohta has arrived.

"Aren't you going to look for your parents, Takashi?" Souichiro asked to Takashi. Takashi eyes were widen that Souichiro asked him to find his parents. "Don't hesitate and walk your own path." He said

"Yes, sir." Takashi replied.

"Kohta, I'm leaving my daughter in your care." Souichiro said.

Kohta nodded.

"Dad?! What do you mean by-"Saya about moved forward, Yuriko is pulling her back, slap Saya face. Saya holding her stinging cheek, she looks at her mother in shock, "Mama."

"Souichirou and I have to a role to play, Saya. Having you in Naruto, Takashi, and Kohta's care, is the best thing we'd want for you. Also, remember that by doing this, it hurts us too. Please, don't make us suffer anymore." Yuriko said.

Alice came around holding Zeke "Auntie."

Yuriko bent to Alice "Good girl. Aunt's daughter is a good girl too. Listen to your brothers and sisters, okay?" she said as she hugged Alice.

"Okay." Alice replied

Yuriko is standing and have something to say to Naruto, "Naruto." She said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Promise me that you will protect my daughter." Yuriko said in soft voice.

"I promise I will protect your daughter." Naruto replied

Yukriko step forward "Run along. Go!" she ordered

"Papa…Mama…I love you!" Saya shouted with sad smile as she and others ran towards the car.

Souichiro drew his sword, "Throw the dynamite!" he ordered. The men threw the dynamite at zombies. It exploded some zombies. Souichiro and his men were attacking to zombies.

**XXX**

Near the garage. Saeko, Maikeru, and Rei were at gurad. Saya came running "Matsudo?" she shouted. When she entered she can't find him. "He's not here?" She said as she neared the car. Matsudo poked from under the car. "Milday!" but his position was wrong. Saya put her hands between her legs, trying hid her panties. "Watch where you're coming out from!" She said as she stepped back.

Matsudo turned around with smile "Milday, you're lucky, you know? This thing is reinforced with an anti-EMP shock metal. It even has triple copper plating. It's almost like the owner is a military freak. "

"So this car can move?" Shizuka asked

"It took some damage, so it'll take a little time to fix it." Matsudo replied

"So that means…we'll have to defend this place." Saeko said as she turned other side, gazing at zombies. Takashi rise up his gun, as he shouted, "Incoming!" he shot down another one. They all moved out. Rei to the left, Naruto and Maikeru to middle, Kohta in front of garage, Saeko and Takashi to the right.

**XXX**

"Souichirou. We're going into a stalemate, huh?" Yuriko asked

"Yuriko. You are a fine woman." Souchirou said with smile as he step forward. "Let's go!" he said.

Souchirou killing them with his sword while Yuriko used gun turning all around.

**XXX**

Saeko twirling on her feet and then she slice zombie in half. Zombie upper half to skid inside the garage. Shizuka step away from him, but there was another one behind her.

"Sensei!" Alice shout as she rolls the tire at the zombie and then fall down.

"Good job." Saya said as she ran forward putting gun at its face, she turned her head away and close her eyes then shoot, blood splattering on her face. "You're so cool…" Shizuka said in awes.

"Stop daydreaming!" Saya said

"I'm just that kind of character…" Shizuka said

"Just get in the car!" Saya said.

"Right!" Shizuka replied as she went to car.

Zeke was barking at them while Takashi and Kohta shooting at zombies.

"This is our Alamo." Kohta said

"Did it fail?" Takashi asked

"Don't want hear that." Kohta said.

Rei thrust her rifle sword in another then kicked him. As she stand back, her eyes darting everywhere in search zombies, but she didn't expect for one zombie to attack her from behind. Grabbing the funnel of her gun the zombie tried to pull back. "Rei!" Rei heard Naruto voice as she saw Naruto turning kyuubi chakra mode quickly. Naruto use mini rasenshuriken with his finger and threw it to zombie then it cut his both arm instant. He helps Rei quickly as he use rasengan. "Rasenrangan!" Naruto said as he stretch his arm with rasengan and hit zombie chest, push it away. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Rei face is raise up.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

"Oh…okay…" Rei said as she follows Naruto.

"I wish I had more time to look at it…" Matsudo said as he jump and close the hood "It's all good." He thumbs up to Shizuka. "Please start." Shizuka said as she starts the engine the car finally on. "It started!" Alice said with happy voice.

"Everyone, come back!" Shizuka shout as she looks from window. They all got on, popping out of the roof, "Matsuo, get in!" Takashi said.

Matsuo just picked up a wrench "The lady I'm in love with…is here with everyone else." He said as he smile and laugh. Saya looked from the window "Milady Sayo! Keep well." He said as he bowed lightly. Shizuka turned around to front and shouted "Here we go!" she exclaimed as she full throttle the car.

"Now then…It's time to get started!" Matsuo said as he hit zombie.

**XXX**

While Souchirou and Yuriko still fighting the zombies, they heard car sound are coming toward to them so they turn and see Naruto kyuubi chakra mode is standing on rooftop of Humvee. "Everyone, fall back!" Naruto shout at them as he holding the giant rasenshuriken. They nodded and then fall back. "Fuuton Odama Rasenshuriken!" he threw to zombies' horde and it's made huge white explosive. All watch in shock and amazement as strong blast wave. When it over, they were shock that zombies were dead and some of them alive and can't move.

As Humvee passed Soichiro, the men. Naruto smiled and waving his hand. From inside the car, Saya too looked at his father, barely holding back her tears.

"How do we get out of here?" Rei asked.

Naruto smiled, "That's the only way." He replied, gesturing to the broken barricade. Rei eyes were widen "Huh, that's too narrow!" she exclaimed. The car was lifed in air from driver side moving on only two wheels. "Just like that!" Naruto said as he holds on the roof whole, leaning to the right. Rei saw the barricade coming closer, "Naruto!" she shout in worry. But Naruto in kyuubi chakra mode has use yellow flash to step on wall and step back to car. The car made it through the narrow. When Naruto turn off kyuubi chakra mode, Rei hugged Naruto tightly, "Don't ever scared me like that again!" she almost cry as she pounding to his chest. Naruto hugged her back and apologize to her, "Sorry I'm made you worry." He said with smile.

**XXX**

"Are they gone?" Souichiro asked.

"Yes, our daughter is with young friends who care about her." Yuriko said.

Souichiro smile, "Looks like…there are no more regrets!" he said taking a pose.

"Um…honey, we done here." Yuriko said with a giggle.

Souichiro notice that most of zombies already dead, few of them were alive, but they can't move. He sheathed his sword and order his men to find new location.

**XXX**

While they driving in car.

"Looks like we made it somehow." Rei said as her head leading to Naruto shoulder.

"I'm begging you, don't say anything else. Please…" Saya said

"Saya!" Kohta said

"What?" Saya asked.

"Please keep yourself together!" Kohta said almost strictly.

"Kohta, you…" Rei said.

"It's okay. It's fine. Kohta is exceptional." Saya said as she heard weird sound. "Anyway, doesn't the engine sound weird?" she said

"Somehow the car isn't doing too well. How far should we go?" Shizuka asked.

"As far as we can go… We have to find Rei's parents and Takashi's parents. After that, we look for your friend, Shizuka sensei." Naruto said with smile.

"Sure!" Shizuka said with smile.

"We're near the highway." Saeko said.

**XXX**

At highway, there was lot of zombies on the road

"There's so many." Alice said in panic voice.

Naruto patting Alice head. She looks at Naruto.

"Don't worry Alice-chan, we will take care of this. Right, guys?" Naruto asked other.

Whole groups nodded. Naruto, Saeko, Rei, and Maikeru went outside and ready to fight. Takashi and Kohta standing on rooftop of Humvee and ready to shoot zombies.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Naruto asked to other. They nodded. "Let's go!" he shout.

**XXX**

**This chapters is not over yet. I am making new chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I made lots of mistake this chapter. Please tell me.**

**XXX**

Humvee is broken. Naruto and his groups are walking to find safe place.

"Looks like we found safe place." Naruto said as he saw mall.

"Yea, I just hope someone inside." Maikeru said

"Yeah, you right. I sense some survivor in there." Naruto said.

"Well what are we waiting? Let's go." Kohta said.

**XXX**

In the mall.

"This isn't spoiled yet, is it, Saya?" Kohta asked

"The power failure was yesterday! Check the expiration date, you should also check to make sure it

doesn't smell."Saya said. "Hey you, hold it right there!" Kohta and Saya turn around and see man with black sweater and black winter hat. "We already decide we're going to dry or smoke all the raw meat and fish. And you're going to eat that for yourself? You know how hard things are now, so follow the rules." He said.

"Wait just a minute, Shimada-san!" Woman voice.

"Huh? Oh, it's you…" Shimada said.

"Th-Those kids only got here…yesterday! They don't know the rules that Asa—I mean, this officer and the others have set! Besides, um, you need to finish gathering the food quickly it will be lot harder without the help of the skylights" Woman said as she waving with her both arms. She has yellow short hair and wear police clothes.

"Tch…" Shimada said as he walks away.

"Ah…" Police woman said.

"Thanks, uh…" Kohta said as he itching his head.

"Tokonosu Higashi Police Station Traffic Department. Patrolwoman Asami Nakaoka, at you service!" Asami said as she doing yes sir hand.

"So? With everything that happened yesterday I forgot what you told us, but are you the one who organized everyone here?" Saya asked.

"No, um, it wasn't Asami…it wasn't this officer. It was Matsushima-senpai who guided everyone here." Asami said.

"…And where is that person now?" Saya asked.

"Oh! It was safe here so she went back to headquarters to get support… that was yestersay afternoon." Asami said.

"Ah… D-Don't worry! Matsushima-senpai is different from Asa…I—I mean, the police officer standing here now. This one's still in training, but senpai's gotten lots of honors and is a real veteran! She'll definitely come back with plenty of support!" Asami said.

"Hey, police girl! Let's start today meeting." White shirt man said.

"Ah, right, right, right! She's coming!" Asami as she have meeting.

"Ah!" Kohta said as he saw Naruto, Takashi, and Alice.

Alice is waving at Kohta.

"You must be finished finished." Takashi said. Alice and Kohta are doing high five.

"So, what's news?" Saya asked

"We check the entrance was securely blocked off with veteran police officer around like they had before, it makes that they'd have a good barricade

set up." Naruto said.

"By the way, about the guns we hid…" Takashi said.

"The people here aren't as settled as my papa's subordinates were." Saya said

"We don't want to risk the guns being stolen…" Takashi said.

"You want to change your clothes?" Kohta asked.

"Yeah, I was stting a long time in car so I'm really dirty, and I haven't taken a bath." Alice said.

"Huh?" Kohta asked as he got caught by those three. "I heard that." Naruto said.

"Ouch!" Kohta said as his ear being pulling by Saya.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Kohta asked in crying.

"Don't let some little kid distract you." Saya said as she pull Kohta ear.

Naruto, Saya, Kohta, and Takashi are gathering closer and talk quiet.

"Anyway, this place isn't going to last. I mean it." Kohta said.

"What? They have some of food and water." Naruto said.

"The foundation holding the group together have fallen apart. This fresh food is already starting to go bad." Saya said.

"If we move the toilets to the roof ad just go the bathroom like we're camping, we might be able to make do using vinyl sheets or something to

collect water into…" Takashi was interrupted by Alice.

"But there are lots of people here, right? I know from experience that if water isn't running, we won't be able to use the showers and we'll get dirty

and get sick!" Alice finish.

Whole group were staring at Alice. "She got the point." Naruto thought.

"Why is this little kid trying to get involved!?" Saya asked in angry.

"Saya-chan your voice is so loud that I could hear everything anyway." Alice as she closed her eyes and smile at Saya. Zeke agree with Alice.

Whole group went silent.

"Dam…" Takashi thought.

"She got owned by little girl." Naruto thought.

Saya got angry and then pinched Alice both cheeks so hard "Don't you dare call me Saya-chan! It's Saya onee-sama to you" She said in angry.

Kohta feel sorry about Alice while he holding Zeke.

Naruto and Takashi were standing here and also feel sorry about Alice.

**XXX**

"…man, she's got some nerve pushing us around like that." Takashi said.

"I'll agree with you. She kinda reminds me of Sakura." Naruto said quiet himself.

"Mean-While, she's just doing what she wants" Takashi said.

"Should we try talking to the police?" Kohta asked

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Seems unreliable, but it looks like she knows all the stores here." Kohta.

"I'm glad we hid the guns." Takashi said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Kohta asked.

"I just don't think it'd be a good idea to carry guns like those around with a police officer here." Takashi said.

"I agree with Takashi." Naruto replied.

Kohta is thinking and got idea. "There's only so much we can do without them." He said.

"You do know yours guns. What are you talking?" Takashi asked.

"It's nothing really. Just wondering whether we should put them to 's not get ahead of ourselves. But you get what I'm saying, don't you, Takashi" Kohta asked.

"I guess…" Takashi said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, where did you guys put the gu-" Naruto was interrupted by Rei.

"Naruto." Rei said.

Naruto turn around and shock that he sees Rei new dress.

"What do you think?" Rei said with blushes as she wearing beautiful pink dresses.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Naruto said with blushes.

"Really, thank you, I have to change my clothes back. Bye Naruto." Rei said with smile as she went back to change room.

Naruto smile back and waving at Rei.

"You look happy." Takashi said.

"Yeah, she makes me happy." Naruto said with smile

"Alright, let's move out." Kohta said.

**XXX**

At meeting

"How long are we gonna sit around here!?" someone shout in angry.

"Bitch said we'd get help soon, but those motherfuckers out there just keep coming. And on top of that shit, the power and phones and shit are all fucked up!" Bald man with headphone said

"I'm fine with anything, but my wife needs to have her weekly blood transfusion, so can we go to the clinic soon?" Old man said as he holding his wife.

"You know, I still need to contact my somehow!" Man with business dress said.

"But, um, uh, senpa… Officer Matsushima said to wait here until she comes back with help. So Asa—no, I mean, this officer will do everything she

can to…" Asami said in nerves.

"You have no right to keep us as prisoners like this! What you do have is a duty to protect?!" Man with business dress yelled.

"They all seem to causing a lot of trouble." Kohta said.

"Looks like…" Naruto said.

Takashi nodded.

"Is the group falling apart?" Kohta asked

"If that was all there wouldn't be a problem." Takashi said.

"Groups are supposed to be together for a certain purpose. That's not the case with them. They're just clinging to the authority of the police." Kohta said.

"But they're putting all the blame on her." Takashi said.

"They've realized there's no use in relying on the police anymore." Kohta said.

"They're realized the police aren't the saviors they thought they'd be, so they're placing all the blame on the police woman. Takashi, I know we don't have time to come to the rescue of every last person who meet who's in trouble." Kohta said.

"Yeah. But…that's boring!" Takashi said epic smile.

"Let's make thing more interesting!" Kohta said epic smile.

"What?" Naruto asked with confuse face.

"What is talking like this going to do?!" Man in business dress yelled.

"If you were a respectable police officer you'd do something about the monsters outside!" Woman yelled.

"B-But this offi…Asami didn't get very good grades at the police academy, and she's just one girl…" Asami said in cry.

"Uhhh, excuse me." Kohat said. Asami turn around to Kohta.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a very important conversation!?" Man in business dress yelled.

"Well, I found something the police officer dropped, so I wanted to give it back to her." Kohta said.

"? I drop something?" Asami asked.

"Yes this." Kohta said as he gives police gun to Asami. "Isn't this a police officer's gun?"

People were shock.

"Yes! It is! It's a Smith & Wesson M.37 Air weight! The prefecture police use this gun to enforce the law!" Asami said.

"Your trigger finger!" Kohta said with shock face.

"Wow, she knew it." Naruto thought.

"Whoa! Fucking yeah! With that thin you can wreck those motherfuckers out there." Man with headphone said.

"…But, If the gun goes off, "**They**" will all come gather the source of the sound, won't they? It would put us all in danger to use it like that. Plus there are only about as many bullets as there are people here." Kohta said with evil smile.

Man with headphone nodded and thumbs up.

"But anyway, the police officer should be the one with the police officer's gun. Well then, I trust you will use it wisely!" Kohta said as he doing yes sir hand

"I will! Thank you for your cooperation!" Asami said as she doing yes sir hand.

"Heheheheh…I think that should work out fine." Kohta said with happy.

"Are you sure? I sense her chakra not even strong." Naruto said.

"I'm very sure." Kohta said.

"Oh, really! Those guys are already on the edge, aren't they? Besides that…what makes you so sure she can even use that gun?" Saya said

"Told you." Naruto said to Kohta.

"B-But she's a police officer. She's definitely received some training, so her not being able to use the gun isn't issue gun. Everybody over there was…" Kohta said.

"What if they think she won't shoot?" Takashi asked.

"Well, that's just one possibility. I mean it's not like we can save everyone we meet!" Saya said.

Kohta was shock and cry himself for giving Asami gun. Naruto stand beside him and try to cheer Kohta.

"Hey, hey Saya-chan. Hey Saya-chan, I'm talking to you." Alice said as she pull Saya shirt.

"Saya one-sama! Got it?" Saya asked in angry as she pinching Alice both cheek.

"What is it, Alice?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Shizuka-sensei?" Alice asked.

All were shock that Shizuka was missing. Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger and rushed very fast where Shizuka at.

**XXX**

"Come on. You're the one, who said you wanted to come here, aren't you?" Shimada asked with knife.

"No, I just meant that I wanted a bed because I'm so tired." Shizuka said in nervous.

"I don't give a shit!" Shimada is on bed. "Just let me fuck you, okay? With all the monsters roaming around now, I'm not gonna meet any more women like you with such nice bodies. If I'm not being clear enough…" Shimada said as he licking his lip and closer to Shizuka.

"Ah!" Shizuka cried.

Someone grab Shimada hand.

"Police girl, you're not my type…" Shimada said as his head turn around and his eyes were widen that was Naruto grabbing his hand.

Naruto punch Shimada stomach and threw him about far. Shimada stood up.

"Alright, kid, you wanna play…" Shimada was shock that he feel Naruto aura was nine tail fox. His whole body started to get shake and scared. "What the hell, he just a brat. Is he a monster?" Shimada thought scared.

"Naruto…" Shizuka said.

Naruto's group arrived and also other people has arrived.

"Shizuka, what did he do to you?" Naruto asked in angry.

"I was trying raping her, but you interfering me while I was doing to her." Shimada said with little bit scared.

Naruto turn around and look at Shimada with rage.

"Then, I'll kill you." Naruto said with rage eyes.

"That feeling again." Shimada thought as he ready to charge. "Alright kid, ready to die." He said as he raises his knife.

"Try me." Naruto said.

Shimada charge to Naruto.

"Shimada have a knife! He should run!" Asami said in panic voice.

Kohta patting Asami shoulder. "Don't worry, he know what he doing." Kohta said.

Asami shock that see Naruto dodge his knife and then punch his head and put him against the wall.

"Now then, apologize to her." Naruto said.

"Fuck you." Shimada said.

Naruto eyes turn nine tail fox. Shimada was shock and started to get scared.

"This is last time apologize to her or I'll kill you." Naruto said in dark voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Shimada said in scared.

Naruto let Shimada go and then Takashi tied him up.

"If I see you hurting my friend again, I'll kill you." Naruto said as he turns off nine tail fox power. Shimada nodded to Naruto.

"Who is he?" Asami asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kohta replied.

**XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

At Starlarks Coffee

"Jeez, what happen to you guys?" Rei asked

Shizuka got exhausted while Zeke licking Shizuka arm and had Naruto jacket on her. Kohta and Alice are doing rock paper scissors. The other are sitting on chair and talking to Rei.

"Everyone got exhausted." Naruto said.

"Well anyway, my house is about 20 minute walking from here so it's not that far but…" Rei said.

"We can't make it through the whole night." Saeko said.

"We should wait until tomorrow." Maikeru said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied

"Uhh, Saya?" Kohta said.

"Eh? Wh-what is it?" Saya said.

"I don't know a whole lot about electromagnetic waves and stuff, but… could that E.M.P. blast really break every last piece of electronic equipment? Isn't there equipment that's made to be able to withstand lighting? I just feel like if there's any place that was sheltered the equipment there should probably be fine." Kohta said.

"Protection against lighting wouldn't do shit! The limit any of that stuff could handle would be surpassed immediately." Saya said as she spin her chair and kick it. "Shelter wouldn't help either… buildings are made so electronic equipment inside can receive incoming signals through antennas. Well I guess it also depends on how much area the explosion affected, but it's not like we can figure that out easily." She said.

"Hmm…what about cars?" Takashi asked.

"Any cars with electronically controlled engines are no good. Besides, there's also the possibility that the engine's spark plug got fried, too." Saya replied.

"Then if we had a spark plug and an old car, we'd be good to go." Kohta said as he doing bull cow breath.

"Sure, but do you know where we can find a spark plug that still works?" Saya asked

Kohta head down for bad idea. Naruto was thinking about car, but he got new idea.

"Why not using my power?" Naruto asked.

Whole group look at him.

"We don't to need find spark plug for car. I can just use my bijuu mode and use nine tail fox to take you guys there." Naruto said.

"That's genius we can use Naruto power to find your guys parents and your friend Shizuka." Kohta said.

"But how will you find them?" Saya asked.

"Easy, I can my sage mode to combine with bijuu mode. I can sense everybody natural chakra very far away." Naruto said.

"Yeah, if we find my parents, Takashi's parents, and Shizuka friend then we out of here" Rei said.

"What about things inside a vault at a bank?" Saeko asked.

"There's a possibility that they'd be okay. Let's look after we finish this meeting today." Saya said.

"Maybe we'll even be able to find a laptop or something. There's a bank here, so I'm sure there's a big safe! Don't you think? Even if there isn't, if we have use Naruto power we'll be able to move faster than zombies." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, you're right, Shizuka-sensei! Let's check that out." Takashi said.

"But what if that other group wants it?" Saya asked.

Whole group look at Takashi choices.

"I'm fine with sharing, but only if we find two of the same thing." Takashi said.

Saya smile at Takashi. "Then that's that. We have our leader's orders. Let's get going!" Saya said as she stands up.

"Ah, wait a minute." Rei said as she grabbing something.

"Hey, we've got stuff to do." Takashi.

"There's no ice, but the drink dispensers here are fully functional." Rei said as she giving them coffees. "Those people haven't found this place yet, so there was bottled water, too. There's enough for everyone. " She said with smile.

"You're quite good at this." Saeko said as she drinks.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he kisses Rei cheek.

"You're welcome, Naruto." Rei said with smile. "I work part-time at a café one summer. My dad found out though, so I had to quit after a week." She said.

Naruto is imagining about what does Rei looks like in café and he shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking?" he thought.

"Wow, this is good." Shizuka said.

"Coffee's gross…" Alice said as she sucking her own finger.

"There's some juice here, too." Rei said with smile.

"The pet shop here will probably have toys for Zeke, too. Please go with me, Naruto-chan and Rei-san." Alice said with happy.

Naruto and Rei nodded.

"Let's split up now. We should leave the guns hidden. The girls should all go and check out the bank. After that, we can Naruto power. Saeko, I'll trust you to take care of things if there's an emergency." Takashi ordered to Saeko.

"Understood, Takashi." Saeko replied.

"Kohta, you go to the roof and check to see how zombies are around here." Takashi ordered to Kohta.

"Yes, sir! Oh, I'll stop at the camera shop and the book store on the way and pick up some extra binoculars and a map." Kohta said as he doing yes sir hand and went to do his job.

"Takashi, you're fine leader." Naruto thought.

"Naruto-chan and Rei-san, let's go to pet shop!" Alice said with happy as she holds Naruto hand and Rei hand.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said with smile. Rei nodded.

**XXX**

At the roof

"Looks like that's way's a no go." Kohta said as he use camera. "Their numbers just keep increasing, but I can ask Naruto to use his power to kill zombie that's will be easy." He said as he writes map.

"Um, Kohta." Asami said.

Kohta's head turn and see Asami.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked.

"Um, well, I'm trying to survey the area to see how everything." Kohta replied.

"Wow, that's amazing. You're just a student, but your friend still much more thorough than Asa… I mean, this officer." Asami said.

"Well," Kohta said

"What are you talking about? This offi… Asami was really in trouble! So," Asami said as she hugged Kohta. "really, thank you so much Kohta! Your save Asami. She's a police officer but she's totally useless." She said

Kohta is blushes and nose bleed because his head touch Asami chest.

"Isn't it funny?" Asami asked as she sit beside Kohta. "So Asami promise her boyfriend that she'd become a great police officer." She said

"Ah, that's great." Kohta said with smile.

"No it isn't. Asami didn't do so well at the police academy, so her boyfriend broke up with her and she's single now." Asami said.

"Th-that's no good." Kohta said as he sweat little bits.

"Ohh, you think so? It is, isn't it? Asami's the type who's really dedicated to her relationship." Asami said.

"Sounds rough." Kohta said as he now sweat lot and nervous.

"Yeah, right? So..." Asami said as she move closer to Kohta."When you helped Asami, earlier, Kohta you…" she said as she smile.

Asami smile at Kohta. Kohta's face was shock and his eyes are widen.

"H-hey, officer!" Man with headphone said

"What's wrong, Tamaru." Asami said.

"That granny's not doing so good! That sexy doctor lady is gonna take a look at her but she needs a blood transfusion!" Tamaru said

"Blood transfusion? But…" Kohta said

"The clinic she used to go to is close by! The blood was being refrigerated so there's a good chance that it's gone bad already!" Tamaru said

Kohta and Asami were shock.

**XXX**

"Are you sure, it's R.A?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, R.A. is just an abbreviation. A common complication of it is disruption of normal blood production it stands for rheumatoid arthritis." Shizuka explain

"Yes, that's it!" Old man said.

"I'm so sorry to be such a bother if I get some rest I should feel a little better." Old lady said with dying voice.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Shizuka said with smile.

"Shizuka-sensei!" Alice said as she carry medic stuff.

"Alice-chan." Shizuka said

"H-Here. I know it's bad to take things without paying for them, but…but" Alice said.

"Thank you." Shizuka said with smile as she patting Alice head. "Was it platelets or plasma that was transfused? What is her blood type? " she asked

"I don't really know what kind it was…her blood type is O." Old man said

"Do you remember the color of the bag that was used for the transfusion?" Shizuka asked.

"Like if it was red or yellow." Rei said to Naruto.

"It was yellow! Definitely yellow!" Old man said

"If it's R.A. and a yellow probably a P.C. transfusion. It's been a day since the power went out, but the clinic is close by…" Shizuka said.

"Um, if it's just the blood type that matters then mine should be fine." Takashi whisper to Shizuka

"All the blood…doing a blood transfusion like that is dangerous. Beside her blood type is O, so the type doesn't even matter." Shizuka said as she touch Takashi face away.  
>"But…what about the blood transfusion? The type needs to be O, just like her." Takashi said<p>

"But shizuka-sensei talking about plasma." Kohta said as he painting

"Plasma works the other way around." Asami said as she have most painting.

"Alright, let's go, but you girls stay here; Takashi, Kohta, Maikeru, Tamaru, and I will find the plasma." Naruto said.

Girls nodded.

"I want to go with you guys." Asami said.

"But, Asami, it's too risky!" Kohta said.

"Ignoring danger for the sake of the citizenry is a police officer's duty." Asami said

"B-But…" Kohta about to say, but Naruto patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys." Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto…" Kohta said.

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said.

**XXX**

At doctor store.

"I sense zombies chakras are in there." Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Tamaru asked.

"Because he's not from this world." Takashi said.

"I see… wait he not from this world!" Tamaru said as he shock. Asami also shock too.

"No time to explain we have to get plasma." Maikeru said.

"Right." Tamaru said.

When they inside, Tamaru about to move, but Naruto stop him.

"Wait here they're close." Naruto said as he making clones. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." He said. There was 3 Naruto clones are front of original Naruto. Asami and Tamaru was shock that they saw Naruto clones first time. As the clones are here, 2 clones are helping Naruto and clone to make rasengan. When it's ready, they went to door.

"You guys ready?" Naruto said.

His group nodded. When Naruto open the door, He and his clone rushed in room and see some zombie there.

"Rasengan!" Naruto and his clone said as they hit them and push it out of window. There was another one came out window and about grab Kohta, but he dodges it down and stab the zombie head. Takashi heard zombies growling he turns around and sees lot of them are coming.

"Guys, Takashi and I will hold them back! Find the plasma!" Naruto shout as he and his clones fighting them while they find plasma. Takashi shooting them with shotgun

As they inside room, they are searching medic supple that can help granny blood. Kohta and Asami open the refrigerator and saw plasma.

"Got the plasma!" Asami said.

"What about you?" Kohta asked.

"Grabbed everything I could!" Tamaru said with smile.

As Takashi shot of them. "Shit, Naruto, there too many of them." He said

"Yeah, my clones have died, quick to the room!" Naruto said as he and Takashi went to room where their group is. Naruto and Takashi grab the table and barricade the door.

"The door can't hold any longer." Maikeru said.

"What about the window?" Asami asked as she close to window.

"Don't!" Naruto shout.

Zombies were at window, but luckily Kohta save Asami.

"Are you okay?" Kohta asked.

"Yes, thank you." Asami said with smile.

"The fuck do we do now!? There any way outta here?" Tamaru said.

Asami try think so she look around, but she look up.

"The ceiling!" Asami said as she pointing up.

"Guys, stay close to me!" Naruto said as he turns kyuubi chakra mode

"Holy shit." Tameru said.

"Is he the angel?" Asami thought with blushes.

Naruto stretch out his big hand then punch to ceiling. After that, he grabs his group with his five big arms. "Hang on tight." he said as he jump very high and land on roof.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Tamaru said in awe face.

"Now then, let's head back." Naruto said as he running very fast whiles he holding them.

**XXX**

At night, in the mall.

"Thank you, thank you for saving my wife." Old man said with happy.

"Anytime." Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto-chan!" Alice said with happy as she hugged Naruto.

"Hello Alice-chan. Are you being good girl?" Naruto asked with smile as he hugged her back.

"Yea, but…" Saya said as she pinching Alice both cheek. "Don't call me Saya-chan!" she said with angry. Naruto laugh at them.

"Hey, where's Rei?" Naruto asked.

"She's at cafeteria." Saeko replied.

**XXX**

At cafeteria, Naruto see Rei is sitting on chair and watching the window.

"Hey Rei." Naruto said.

Rei's head turn and see Naruto, "Oh, hey, Naruto." She said with smile.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just watching so what are you doing here?" Rei said.

"I just wonder why you're here." Naruto said.

Naruto sit by Rei.

"I just really want to see my parents." Rei said.

Naruto remember that he first meet his parents and also miss them.

"Me too I really miss my parents and want to see them again." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for..." Rei said

"That's okay, Rei. You don't have to say sorry." Naruto said as he heard Rei yawns.

"Come on let's get you to sleep." Naruto said. Rei nodded.

They went to bed store and Rei sleep on bed. Naruto sleep on other bed.

"Good night." Naruto said.

"Good night, Naruto." Rei said.

**XXX**

In Rei dream, she opened her eyes and see the city has been destruction.

"What happen on here? Is this the dream?" Rei asked.

Rei heard Naruto shout so she follows Naruto voice. When she was there, she was shock that Naruto in bijuu mode getting beat by unknown monster. The monster same size as nine tail fox.

"Naruto, don't give up!" Rei shout, but Naruto can't hear Rei. Naruto tackle to creature and then grab monster hands and legs with his 9 tail.

"Now, you finish! Bijuu Dama!" Naruto said as he charging, but the creature open his chest and then blast him off and against building. Rei was shock that Naruto is going to die and she sees monster is coming to him.

"Naruto! Please get up!" Rei cried.

Naruto can't stand up, but it was too late. The monster stole Naruto nine tail chakra away and then Naruto fell down.

"Noooo!" Rei shout as she woke up and scream. Naruto rushed to Rei, "Rei, it's just nightmare!" he said as he calming down to Rei. It was still night.

Rei's body shaking like scared and look at Naruto face.

"N-Naruto…" Rei said with sad voice.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Rei's eyes have tear and fear face, "Naruto!" Rei cried as she hugged Naruto so tightly. Naruto never seen Rei fear before, he hugged her back. "Jesus, what's happen to her? I never see her fear before, but what is her dream?" Naruto thought. Kurama agree with Naruto.

"Rei, look at me." Naruto said. Rei look at Naruto. "What happen?" he said with serious face.

"H-horrible…n-nightmare…" Rei sobbed.

After 10 minutes, Naruto was shock that Rei telling her dream about him death.

"Rei…" Naruto said with soft voice.

"I'm sorry…for telling you…my dream…I'm sorry…" Rei said in sad and cry.

Naruto gently touch Rei face and wipe her tears.

"Rei, look at me." Naruto said as Rei look at him. "It's okay, I'm here." He said with soft voice as his head closer to her and gently kisses her on the lips. Rei kissed him back, closing her eyes with tear. "His lip is so warm." Rei thought. They break kiss about 3 minute.

"Rei, let's go sleep. I'll sleep with you." Naruto said with smile.

"Ok…" Rei said with soft voice.

As they sleep on bed together, Rei cuddle to Naruto chest while they sleeping. Naruto smile at her and cuddled her back.

"His body so strong, warm, and nice. I want to sleep with him again." Rei thought as her eyes were close.

Now they are sleeping together.

**XXX**


	15. Chapter 15

At morning, someone scream.

"What is that?" Naruto asked as he woke up quickly.

"I don't know." Rei replied also woke up.

"Come on, let's go." Naruto said as he holding Rei hand.

"Right." Rei said as she didn't notice that Naruto holding her hand.

**XXX**

At cafeteria.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"It's her." Kohta replied.

"Who's her?" Naruto asked.

"Matsuhima-senpai?! How?! Why!?" Asami said.

Naruto knew that name that Asami talking about, he look at the window and shock that Matsuhima was zombie and she didn't make it.

"She didn't make to the police station…she got killed after she left! Nobody…there's nobody… Nobody's coming to help us!" Asami cried.

"Asami…" Kohta said as he about touch Asami shoulder, but she running. "Asami!" he said as he chase to Asami.

"Don't try to act like a good person all of a sudden! You four-eyed pig!" Asami yelled with angry.

"Wh…" Kohta said.

"Asami-! Just needs Asami-! So Asami-!" Asami said with angry voice as she ran to roof.

Kohta head down and sad himself, but Naruto touch his shoulder.

"Naruto…" Kohta said.

"Don't worry, I go talk to her." Naruto said as he went to roof.

"Kohta." Takashi said to Kohta. "The plan is tomorrow." He said.

**XXX**

At the roof, Asami is sitting and cry herself that her friend died.

"Mind I sit by you?" Naruto asked.

Asami turn around and sees Naruto.

"Sure…" Asami said with low voice.

Naruto sit by Asami.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Naruto said.

"She was…she was my best friend…and now…she didn't make it." Asami said with sad face.

"It happens to my friend." Naruto said

"What's happen? Do you have any friend?" Asami asked.

"One of my friend was bitten by zombie and my best friend name Neji has died for protected me." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry…" Asami said with sad face.

"But…what my friend just said is that you hold more than one life in your hands, just like your friend name Matsuhima-senpai. Do you know what she meant?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Asami asked as she's not cry.

"I'll never let my comrades die. Neither those words nor the conviction behind them are lies! Because she was able to successfully store them in her heart, and live them out to until the end! Matsuhima-senpai did!" Naruto said.

Asami face is raise up.

"It's not just you, Asami...We all hold those words and feelings in our hearts. They're what blind our lives together and make us comrades. If we all give up and discard those words and feelings, Matsuhima-senpai final act will have been for nothing. And that is when your comrade truly die! For you are then no longer comrades. That's…how I feel. So, stand with me, Asami. Because never going back on one's word…is my Ninja Way too!" He said ended.

Asami eyes widen that Naruto speech is unbelievable great. She doesn't know what to say and finally understands what Matsuhima is trying to do.

"Thank you, Naruto." Asami said with smile.

"No problem." Naruto smile back.

"Go with them, police officer." Old lady said.

"Your new friend want you go with them." Old man said

"You guys…thank you."Asami said as she follows Naruto.

"It's so nice being young." Old lady said.

"We used to be just like that." Old man said.

"I always wanted to have a daughter like her…we'll be able to in heaven" she said.

Old man and Old lady have suicide to death and rest in peace to go heaven.

**XXX**

In the Mall, while Naruto's group are getting ready to leave. Kohta is worry about Asami is not going with them but…

"Kohta!" Asami shout.

Kohta being hugged by Asami.

"Asami?" Kohta asked with blushes.

"I'm going with you." Asami said with smile.

"Hi guys." Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Kohta asked

"She decides to go with you guys and she also wants to see you, Kotha. So what's your plan?" Naruto asked

"Our plan has changes; we're leaving today as soon as possible, but first we need go to police station to see they have guns and ammo because we don't have ammo." Takashi replied.

"Understood let's go…" Naruto about to say, but he senses something.

"Naruto, what's up?" Maikeru said.

"They're here." Naruto said.

Everyone was shock that zombies are in mall.

"Hey, the zombies are here!" Tamaru said as he rush to them.

"The door was locked, but how did they get in?" Asami asked.

"Someone must open the door what an idiot." Naruto said

**XXX**

"Don't underestimate me!" Young man said as he stabs someone.

"Y…You're fucking shitting me. That didn't just happen!" Man in black jacket said in pain.

"Hahahaha." Young man laugh psycho.

"Argh, it hurts! Agh, shit, shit!" Man in black jacket said as he rolling.

Young man continue to laugh and ran away.

"That little asshole actually stabbed him!" man in white sweater said.

"What should we do…? What should we do!? He's in pain!" Woman in black shirt said

"Q-quickly, w-we need to wrap it up!" Bald man in white shirt said

"How!? You do it if you know so much!" Woman in black shirt asked

"Don't look at me. I-I don't know how." Bald man said as he smoke

"Are you running away!?" man in white sweater said.

"I'm gonna go get that nurse…" man in star shirt said as he try to find Shizuka.

As he run to find nurse, but see zombies already here.

"They're… Oh my god, they're inside! They're coming in through the emergency exit!" he said

All people were shock and don't know what to do.

"Grab that furniture over there!" Shimada said

"What?" bald man asked.

"What the hell do we need that for!?" Woman in black shirt asked

"We can block the stair off with it! We have to abandon the first floor! We've got no choice here!" Shimada said

"Fucking hell...f-fuck" man in star shirt said as he hit someone breast. "Uh..." he said as he look up. It was Shizuka and other group.

"uh,b- big trouble- there was a knife—they're in-" man in star shirt is struggle to said.

Saeko grab his both shoulder. "Get a hold of yourself and tell us what happened, man! Take three deep breaths and start over!"

"Looks like they're giving up the first floor and making barricade with furniture." Takashi said.

"That won't do shit! There's not enough hands or time, we need to get out of here! There's an emergency exit on the second floor…" Saya said.

"There's a staircase there." Rei said

"I'm afraid of heights…" Shizuka said with panic voice.

"Is this really to worry about that?" Asami talking to Alice.

"Nope, definitely not!" Alice replied.

"I'll go ahead! Naruto and Kohta, you guys back me up! Don't shoot unless it's to save your life!" Takashi said.

"W—wait! What about us? What should we…?"

"That's for you to figure out. It's all over…you're on your own now. Right, you need to figure out what to do for yourselves…y-you should decides what to do on your own, because Asami's made a big decision. She's going to quit a police officer."

Everyone smile at everyone. Naruto was very proud of Asami that she making right path. Kohta and Tamaru thumbs up to her with smiles. Saeko turn around and attack zombie head. "We had best hurry. There is no time!"

**XXX**

While they running in mall.

"Weren't you guys going to escape on your own!?" Man in star shirt asked

"Well, yeah! We are, but…" Rei said.

"An honorable man follows a code of chivalry!" Saeko said

"We always seem to be responsible for everyone else's esprit de corps!" Saya said.

"Game over!" Shimada said.

"You just gotta hit rest!" Takashi said as slide attack and hit zombie head, but body fell on Takashi.

"No!" Asami shout as she hit zombie mouth hard with police baton.

"Nice!" Naruto thought with smile.

Asami and Shimada laught each other, but Shimada eyes were shock that there were 2 zombies behind Asami.

"yahh!" Rei shout as she thrust her gun spear to zombie head. "I hope I never get used to killing like this!" she said

"Look on the bright side…" Saeko said as she slices another zombie head off. "At least you're better off…than me!" she said with smile.

"Girls move!" Naruto shout as he use two rasengan. Saeko and Rei move away from zombies. "Rasenrengan!" he said as he hit two zombies chest and push them off. Then knock other zombies down. When he turn around and see Rei smile at him. He smile back to her.

"Uhh…can I ask you something?" Shimada asked.

"Sure, I guess." Takashi said.

"What the hell are you guys?" Shimada asked.

"Oh. Well…" Takashi said as he looking his group.

Kohta hit zombie off. Naruto, Maikeru, Rei, and Saeko are fighting them.

"…Don't ask me." Takashi said as his head down.

"Ah…they're coming from over there, too! I'm gonna shoot!" Saya said as she about to shoot, but Kohta stop her.

"Ah, no, don't! No!" Kohta said.

"What now, fatass! Do you have a better idea!?" Saya asked.

"It-it's just that they're more than so meters away! You don't have any practice with that gun, so even with a stock there's almost no way you'll hit! And besides…" Kohta said.

"What?" Saya asked with confuse face.

"You didn't receive any orders to fire from our leader!" Kohta said.

Takashi stands beside to Saya.

"…Well geez, I'm sorry!" Saya said.

"Don't be sorry. You made a good observation. I should have notice them sooner." Takashi said with smile.

"We get it, you're the main character, but…" Saya said. Takashi was wondor what's she mean. "What about the ones over there? They'll reach us soon." She said as she pointing at zombies.

"…Oh." Takashi said as he sweating.

"…Oh!?" Saya said as she pushes her glasses.

"Don't guys I got this." Naruto said as he forms cross finger "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He said as there were 10 clones of Naruto front of original Naruto. "Charge!" Naruto and his clones are fighting the zombies.

"Takashi!" Rei said.

"Are we changing plans?" Saeko asked.

"Isn't that what we always do? Kohta and Asami should go secure the emergency exit! Rei, Maikeru, and Saya, you cover Shizuka-sensei and Alice-chan! Naruto, Saeko, and I will take the rear guard!" Takashi ordered.

"Onii-chan!" Alice said.

"Hm?" Takashi asked.

"Can I bring the bike?" Alice asked.

Takashi smile with shinning close eyes and thumb up to Alice. Alice face is happy that she can bring bike.

"Wh…what about us!? What do we do!?" Woman in black shirt asked.

"How should I know?" Takashi asked.

People were shock.

"What's that supposed to mean!? You're just gonna leave us!?" Man in star shirt asked

"You're going to leave an injured person to die!?" Man in white sweater with glasses asked

Shizuka already help injured person.

"You can try to escape along with us, or you could hide out on the roof. It's up to you, but you better decide quick!" Takashi said

"I've never seen such irresponsible young people! Your parents must be ashamed!" bald man yelled

"They might be, but we won't know until we find them. But give us a break here we're only high school students" Takashi said.

"I'm getting out of here. There's no point in hanging around here anymore!" Shimada said

"Wh-what!? You're running away too!? Woman in black shirt asked.

"I don't mean to rush you, but we need to hurry…they're coming." Saeko said as she sees zombies are coming closer.

**XXX**

"Kohta! Kohta!" Asami said

"What is it?" Kohta asked

"Asami gets it now. Everything's clear to her!" Asami said

"What do you mean?" Kohta asked as he went outside and sees lot of zombies at parking lot.

"This is awful. We won't be able to get out on the bikes likes. We need something to draw them away…this isn't good. Maybe if I snipe from…" Kotha said.

Asami is thinking, but she got idea "Asami will be right back." she said as she went back to mall.

"Huh? Uh okay." Kohta said with confused face.

**XXX**

"What? Did something happen!?" Saya asked as she sees Asami running.

"What's going on!?" Takashi asked with serious face.

"I'll go!" Rei said as she follow Asami.

"Good luck!" Takashi said

"Ah, here it is!" Asami said as she searching the something.

"What are you looking for?" Rei asked

"Let's see. Regular fireworks won't work. We need those things that blow up when you throw them. What were those called again? Not these, not these, either. " Asami said as she searching.

"You mean cracker balls?" Rei asked as she holding cracker balls

"Oh yeah! We need some firecrackers and some of these too." Asami said

"Why do you need…Oh…!" Rei said

"Here. Give this to Alice-chan!" Asami said with smile.

"Shouldn't we test them first?" Rei asked

"Do you have a lighter?" Asami asked.

"I'm in high school!" Rei shout.

"Oh then, uh. Ah!" Asami said as she found lighter that man holding. She rushed and grabbed man lighter.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Man asked.

"Sorry, but in public places…" Asami said. "Smoking is not allowed!" She said as she threw the firecracker. Zombies were distracting by firecracker sound so they follow the sound.

"All right!" Asami said with exciting voice.

"Right of course! Why didn't I think of that!?" Saya asked.

"Why are you mad, Saya-chan?" Alice asked.

"I guess I don't get to do anything important this time…" Shizuka thought.

"Because I'm me!" Saya said in angry as she chase Alice.

"Alice-chan, here!" Asami said.

"What's that for?" Alice asked.

"Just pipe down and I'll tell you!" Saya said.

"Everyone! They're still coming!"Saeko shout.

"Let's get out through the emergency exit!" Takashi ordered.

"You guys, go ahead! My clones and I will hold them off!" Naruto said as he and his clones are fighting them.

**XXX**

At outside on stair.

"Hey, Tamaru, we should stick together." Takashi said.

"You know, challenge and adventure just aren't my thing. See ya around!" Tamaru said

"Good luck then!" Takashi said with smile.

"We're not abandoning them. They decided to go up on their own!" Kohta said to Asami.

"Saya." Takashi

"We should be able to escape!" Saya said

"But, what about Naruto-chan?" Alice asked with worry.

"Don't worry Alice-chan. Naruto-chan is strong man and brave he knows what to do. Trust me." Rei said with smile. Alice smile back.

"Ok my plan is Shizuka sensei and Alice should take center while Takashi and Saeko take front. Kohta and Asami are in charge of rear guard! Rei and I will handle the left and right sides! Maikeru, you'll be in center defend Shizuka-sensei and Alice in case." Saya said.

" Y-yeah I got one." Shimada said as he raise up his hand.

"What is it, big mouth!? Saya asked.

"What if those things swarm us?" Shimada asked.

"We'll use cracker balls and fire crackers to keep them away!" Saya replied

"We're set then!" Takashi said.

They went to down stair and see door.

"Sensei, let me have the bicycle!" Alice said.

"Okay…" Shizuka said as she give bicycle to Alice.

Alice rode bicycle with Zeke and threw the fire cracker for distract zombies.

"Come on, where's Naruto?" Takashi asked.

"Huh? Ah!" Asami said as she sees young man with white shirt is on top of van being surrounding by zombies.

"Help me! Please help me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" young man with white shirt cried.

"…He must be the one who opened the door." Takashi said.

"I don't think anyone else would have." Saeko said

"Guess it's up to me. I'll do what I can to help. " Shimada

Everyone look at him

"What's with that look? You just didn't seem like that kind of guy. Hot nurs..no Shizuka-sensei I'm sorry for being bad guy. I hope you don't have to forgive me. " Shimada

"Don't do it, mister!" Alice said.

"Calling me "Mister" makes me sound so old… I don't need title!" Shimada said as he rescue young man.

"Can I use the rest of the fireworks?" Alice said with tear.

Asami had no choice to stay here so she also want rescue him too. "Asami going to back him up!"

"Asami! Don't!" Kohta shout.

"Asa—I mean…this officer has duty as police officer! That's what I understood earlier! I can't just give that up!" Asami said as she run to young man.

"Takashi!" Kohta shout

"But we can't" Takashi said

"Takashi!" He shout again.

"When I say we can't I mean it! We already had to abandon the people inside! We had to get out! It's no different now!" Takashi shout.

"Help me! Help me!" young man with white shirt cried.

"Stop crying, sissy boy! Fight!" Shimada said while he fight zombies. "Ah, shit!" he said.

Asami threw firecracker and now zombie in front got distract.

"Thanks, police girl!" Shimada said.

"Calling me "police woman" would be more politically correct!" Asami said.

"Oh right." Shimada said

"Sorry about that, Hey, you up there! Come down! Hurry!" Shimada shout at young man on top of van.

Young man try to get down, but he fell off.

"Hey! Use some more of those fireworks!" Shimada said.

"I already used them all!" Asami yelled.

"Perfect…get the hell away from me!" Shimada said as he push them, but zombie bit his shoulder. "Ahhhh!" he shout in pain.

"Ahh! No! No!" Asami said with fear face as she shot zombie head "Now's your chance to get out of here!" she said

"You're on your own now!" Shimada said

"B-but what should I-I don't have any-" Young man said with panic voice

"Just get the fuck out of here, you piece of shit!" Shimada shout with angry

Young man run away. Shimada being eaten by zombies.

"Shimada…AH! Ahhhh!" Asami scream as shooting zombies, but she ran out of ammo.

"We can't just leave Asami to die!" Kohta shout with tear

"How many times do I have to tell you!? There's nothing we can do!" Takashi shout

"Kohta! I hate you. I hate you! You disgust me! I never liked you! Never! I hate your fat ugly guts!" Asami shout.

"Asami! You already fired your gun, so yelling like that will only make it worse!" Kohta shout with fear

"She knows. She's doing it on purpose. She want us to get away." Takashi said

"But why!?" Kohta asked

"We're still high school students. She's already an adult." Takashi

"She's only two years older than us!" Kohta said

"I mean it… Please! Just one thing! Don't let- Don't let- Don't let Asami turn into one of those monsters!" Asami cried.

Kohta about to shoot zombie to save Asami, but he don't have ammo. Kohta eyes crying that zombie are getting closer to Asami but…

"Haaaaaa!" someone shout as he hit zombies with giant hand.

Takashi groups heard someone shout and see person front of zombie that Asami location. It was Naruto in bijuu mode.

"Naruto!" Rei shout.

"Sorry, I'm late." Naruto said

Asami opened her eyes and see Naruto grabbing zombies with big 6 hands.

"Rasenkyuugan!" Naruto said as he put them to giant rasengan. Asami is happy that Naruto save her, but she faint. Naruto rush Asami and carry her like bridal style. "You are brave woman." Naruto thought with smile. He sees lots zombies are coming to him so he rushes to his group then used nine tail fox. Naruto group are inside nine tail fox. Kohta sees Asami lay down so he rushed to her and pick her up.

"Asami…" Kohta said with tear.

Asami open her eyes slowly.

"Kohta…" Asami said as she sees Kohta face crying.

Kohta hugged Asami so tight and thought she was going to die.

"Don't ever do that again, Asami." Kohta said.

"Kohta…"Asami said as she hugged him back.

Naruto group was happy at Kohta was happy that Asami was alive and they saw Nuarto is using rasenshuriken.

"Fuuton rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he threw to zombies and made it huge explosive. People on roof were shock that rasenshuriken kill all zombies.

"Holy shit." Man in white shirt with glasses said.

Tamaru sees Naruto in bijuu use nine tail fox and his group is inside of him. Naruto and his group run away to find safe place.

"Thank you, Naruto." Tamaru said with smile.

**XXX**

Meanwhile at night

"Hey, Naruto, take us over there." Takashi said as he pointing at apartment. Naruto look at apartment and sense to see zombies are in there, but there was no one.

"Is anyone over there?" Maikeru asked.

"Nope, it's clear." Naruto replied as he sees the window opened and put them inside apartment. After that Naruto turn off bijuu mode and sit on chair.

"Ok let's rest here. We go tomorrow." Naruto said.

His group agreed with him. Everyone is sleeping except Rei still awake and went to where Naruto sleep. She opened the door and see Naruto still awake.

"Naurto…" Rei said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" Rei asked with blushes.

"Sure." Naruto said.

Rei sleep with Naruto.

"Rei, are you scared to sleep by yourself?" Naruto said.

"Yes…" Rei said.

"Was it because that nightmare that you told me about it?" Naruto said

Rei nodded.

"I'm scared… I just thought I'll never get to see you again…" Rei said with tear.

"Rei…" Naruto said as he touches her face.

"Naruto…" Rei said.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"Can I sleep with you again?" Rei said with soft voice as she cuddles to his chest.

"Sure, Rei." Naruto said as he cuddles her back. "Goodnight, Rei." he said with smile as he kiss Rei lip.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Rei said with bright smile.

**XXX**


	16. Chapter 16

Next morning

Naruto woke up and see Rei still sleeping and cuddles him to his chest. Naruto smile at her and touch her cheek, but Rei woke up softy and smile at Naruto.

"Good morning, Rei" Naruto said as he kiss Rei cheek.

"Good morning, Naruto." Rei said with smile.

As they got up and went to living. When they in living room, they sees everyone is hungry.

"I'm hungry." Kohta said as he dying on floor.

"We haven't eaten the food yet." Takashi said as his head down on table.

"Don't worry guys. I got the foods." Naruto as he took out scroll. Everyone look at Naruto is open the scroll and then it poof. Their eyes were widen that there was lots of food.

"Food!" Everyone said as they eating food lot expect Saya, Rei, and Saeko eat some.

"Naruto, where did you get lot of food?" Takashi asked.

"Right before I was fighting zombies I found foods, guns, and ammo." Naruto said.

"Wait, wait, you have guns and ammo!" Kohta said in exciting voice. Naruto nodded. He takes out another scroll and opened it. Everyone was shock that there were lots of guns on scroll but Kohta…

"Oh, is this a rapid-fire MPSSFK!? It's got a suppressor and everything! And an M92 vertec handgun! Oh my gosh, an M1014 J.S.C.S. a Benelli M4 Super 90!" Kohta said with happy face as he touches the other guns.

"Does Kohta always act like that?" Asami whisper to Maikeru.

"Yea…" Maikeru replied.

"How can you fit guns on scroll?" Rei asked.

"It is ninja tool." Naruto said with smile, but he sense something.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"She close…" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"I sense your mother chakra and she is very close." Naruto said with smile.

Rei eyes widen that Naruto told her. She jumps hugged Naruto. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said with exciting voice as she kisses lot Naruto cheek.

"You're welcome; can you get off of me?" Naruto asked with smile.

While they're prepare for leaving.

Kohta was holding SMG gun with suppressor and sniper on back and ammo belts across his chest. Maikeru also carry g36e and vest with ammo. Takashi keep old shotgun and have more belt ammo. As Naruto put back to guns on scroll and poof it.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked. Group nodded.

"Alright this only takes us 10 minute. Now then…" Naruto said as he turn bijuu mode. "let's go!"

**XXX**

10 minute later and it was raining day.

"You bastards! You make me go out and get the things you need, refuse to let me back in!? You'll rue the day you crossed Kiriko Miyamoto!" Kiriko shout at someone in barricade.

"I don't car…what is that?!" man inside asked as he sees something.

Kirko turn around and shock that she sees nine tail fox. She was about ready to attack but…

"Mom, wait!" Rei shout.

Kirko heard Rei shout.

"It's okay! He is my friend!" Rei shout as Naruto using nine tail fox open its mouth. Rei rushed to her mother. "Mom!" she said as she hugged her mom.

"Rei!" Kirko said as she see Rei group. "Oh! Takashi too?" she asked as she sees Takashi wave at her, but she sees Naruto in bijuu mode. "Rei, who's that hot guy over there?" she asked.

"He's…my boyfriend." Rei said with blushes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Kiriko Miyamoto, thank you for saving my daughter." Kiriko said.

"No problem, but we need to get out of here." Naruto said.

"Why?" Maikeru asked.

Naruto point at zombies over there.

"We have to get of here!" Takashi said.

"How?" Kirko asked.

"Like this." Naruto said as he use nine tail fox and opened the mouth. Kirko eyes were widen that she saw nine tail fox first time.

"Mom, quick!" Rei said as she holds Kirko's hand.

They inside nine tail fox.

"Naruto, head to Shintoko Third Elementary School!" Kiriko said.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Your father must be there." She replied.

"My father is there." Rei said with happy voice.

"I can sense your father chakra what your mother say. We will go there and your mother also there too, Takashi." Naruto said.

"My mother is there too!" Takashi said as he shock.

Naruto nodded, "Hang on tight guys." he said as he running on their way to Shintoko Third Elementary School.

**XXX**

At Shintoko Third Elementary School.

"You did good shot out there, Tadashi" man said.

"Thank you." Tadashi said as he holding the sniper.

"I hope your daughter and your wife are alive." Man said

"Yeah…." Tadash said with low voice.

They heard huge stomp and people shout.

"What is that?" man asked.

"I don't know. Let's go." Tadash said as he running outside with his friend.

When they outside, their eyes were widen that they saw nine tail fox.

"Calm down. This guy with me." Kiriko said

As Naruto turn off nine tail fox. Rei eyes were widen that she saw Tadash.

"Dad…" Rei said with tear.

"Rei." Tadash said.

"Dad!" Rei cried as she running to her dad and then hugged him.

"Rei, you're alright." Tadash said with smile as he hugged her back. Rei nodded.

Naruto and his group are happy that Rei found her parents back, but Naruto sees Takashi sad face.

"Hey, Takashi, you okay?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm okay…I just want to see my mom." Takashi said.

"Takashi!" someone shout as Takashi heard unfamiliar voice. He turn around and sees his mother.

"Mom…" Takashi said with tear as he run to his mom and hugged her. "Mom, I was looking for you." He said.

"I'm glad you're safe and who are those people?" Takashi mother asked.

"They are my friends." Takashi said.

"Hello, my name is Saeko Busujima. It nice to meet you, Ms. Komuro." Saeko said as she bowing.

"Naruto Uzuamaki." Naruto said as he turns off bijuu mode.

Other group did say their name.

"Rei, who is this guy?" Tadashi asked about Naruto.

"I'll explain later…" Rei said as sees Shido walking "Why he is doing here?" she said with angry.

"Shido…what's he doing here?!" Naruto thought with angry voice he about to kill, but he can't because there was too many people and children.

"Rei and Naruto well…we…" Shido said with scared voice as he saw Naruto angry and he might kill him.

"Dad, why is he here?" Rei said with angry.

"Listen, Rei, I taught him lesson that he never bother you again." Tadashi said.

"Alright, dad I let him live." Rei said.

Shido sighed in relief but…

"If you ever hurt Rei then I'll kill you." Naruto said with dark voice.

Shido nodded like scared as he walks away.

"Naurto, you should rest here." Rei said.

"What about Shizuka-sense-" Naruto interrupted by Shizuka.

"It's ok, Naruto, you should rest." Shizuka said with smile

"Alright." Naruto said

**XXX**

Inside school.

"Naruto-chan, can you do it again?" Child boy asked with exciting voice.

"Sure." Naruto said as he form cross finger. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." He said as there was three Naruto clones were here. "Hello." Clones said.

"Wow!" Children said together.

While Rei was walking with her parents, she saw children were playing with Naruto and his clones. She was smile that children like to play with Naruto.

"Those kids love him." Kirko said.

"Yea." Rei said with smile.

"Onii-chan, carry us!" another child boy said with exciting.

"Ok." Naruto in kyuubi chakra mode said as he lifts 8 children with his 8 arms. The children were happy and laughing. Naruto sees Rei standing with her parents. Rei's parents push her inside. Rei was blushes.

"Kids, this is my friend, Rei." Naruto said

"Onii-sama, are you two getting marry?" Child girl said.

"N-No!" Rei said with blushes.

Rei parents laugh at her, but…

"Tadashi, we got problem." Man said.

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked.

"Someone is not feeling well." Man said.

**XXX**

In the tent.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"She got high fever we need to find cold medicine. Anyone have cold medicine?" Shizuka asked.

"Dam it, we don't have it." Man said.

The little girl pulling Naruto jacket.

"Onii-chan, is my mama going to be okay?" little girl said.

Naruto bend down and hold little girl shoulder with his left arm.

"Don't worry, we will find medicine for your mom." Naruto said with smile.

Someone enter tent.

"Captain, I know where we can find the cold medicine." Man in soldier shirt said.

"Where is it?" Tadashi asked.

"At hospital, it's not that far we get there about 15 minutes." Main in soldier shirt said.

"Guys, I hate to say this I need you guys…" Tadashi said.

"Don't worry, sir, we will find medicine." Takashi said.

"But Takashi…" Takashi mom said.

"I have to help her mother and find the cure. Please let me go." Takashi said.

"Alright, Takashi, you'll be careful." Takashi mom said.

"Alice-chan, can you stay with her mother?" Naruto asked.

Alice nodded with smile.

"Alright guys, let's go." Naruto said.

**XXX**

While they drove the bus.

"Guys, we almost there." Shizuka said.

"Wow, she pretty good drive." Tadashi said

"Yep." Rei said with smile.

"Okay, where do we find medicine when we inside?" Kirko asked.

"There was medicine in the medical room." Shizuka said

"Alright." Kirko said.

"We're there." Shizuka said as she stops the car.

They went out and see huge hospital.

"Wow, that's a huge hospital." Marikeru said.

"Guys, we don't have time. Let's go!" Kohta said.

**XXX**

In the hospital and it was dark.

"Jeez, it's so dark here." Rei said.

"Here I got lot of flashlight." Tadashi said as he takes out his backpack and giving them of flashlight.

As they have flashlight on they sees two hallway.

"We need to split up." Saya said

"Yeah."Takashi said.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Naruto said as he makes one clone. "This clone will sense zombies and will follow you." He said.

"Alright, Rei, Maikeru, Asami, and Kohta you guys are with real Naruto. The other and clone Naruto will follow me." Saya said.

Groups nodded.

"Be careful mom and dad." Rei said.

"You be careful too, Rei." Tadashi said.

**XXX**

At Naruto group as they search medical room.

"Kohta, I'm scared…" Asami said.

"Don't worry Asami, I'll protect with my life." Kohta said with shinny eyes.

Naruto sees Rei was worry about her parents.

"Don't worry, Rei, my clone will protect your parents." Naruto said with smile as he hold Rei hand.

"Thank you, Naruto." Rei said with smile as she hold Naruto hand back.

"Hey, guys look." Maikeru said as he pointing at Medical room sign. "We need to walk up stair about 2 more floors." He said.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said.

**XXX**

At Takashi group. Shizuka stay closer to Saya.

"Shizuka-sensei, what are you doing?" Saya asked.

"I'm scared for dark." Shizuka said with scared voice.

"Takashi, what about your father?" Saeko said.

"My dad must be far away." Takashi said.

Saeko touch Takashi shoulder and said, "Don't worry, your friends and I will find your father." She said with smile.

"Thank you, Saeko." Takashi said.

"Hold it." Naruto clone as he command them to stop.

"What is it?" Tadashi asked.

Naruto pointing at zombie.

"Is there more zombies?" Takashi asked.

Naruto shake his head mean no as he walk slower to zombie and then grab him and stab his head with kunai.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

"Wow, this kid is good." Tadashi thought.

**XXX**

Back to Naruto group.

"Hey, Naruto, are we almost there?" Maikeru asked.

"Yeah, we almost there." Real Naruto replied.

"Look, there is medical room!" Asami said as she pointing at medical room.

As they walk fast to medical room.

"Dam it. This door is locked." Maikeru said.

"I got this." Naruto said as he use chakra kunai but…

"Wait. There was security door here if you hit it the alarm will ring the bell. We need to doctor card." Kohta said.

"But how?" Naruto asked.

"You mean over there." Rei said as she pointing at dead body with card. She run to dead body and grab the card.

"Okay let's open…" Kohta said as he slide the card and then door open "the door." He said.

"Nice, let's get inside." Naurto said.

As they in room, they are searching cold medicine.

**XXX**

Takashi group.

"I see the medical room." Shizuka said.

"I sense no zombies here, but they are in other room." Clone Naruto said.

"We have to be quietly." Saya said.

As they walk quietly to the door.

"The door is open." Takashi said.

"I don't know, but let's get in." Saeko said.

When they are in medical room.

"Do you find anything yet?" Kirko asked.

"Nope." Other group replied.

"I found it." Shizuka said as she shows cold medicine to everyone.

"Good, let's get out of…" Clone Naruto about to say, but he sense person was here "Guys, get down!" he shout. Everyone went down as Clone Naruto threw his Kunai to person head. After that…

"Wow, that was easy." Takashi said.

"Takashi, look." Saeko said as she pointing at strange armor.

"What is this?" Naruto said as he searching dead person, but he found something gun. "What the hell?! This is gun have chakra." He shock.

"But, how?" Takashi asked.

"I can sense it. It has chakra bullet. I don't believe this." Naruto said as he keeps the gun, but…

"What is that?" Shizuka asked as she sees red beeping. Naruto sense chakra was on the door and his eyes widen.

"Guys, run!" Naruto said as he and his groups are running. The every door was exploded and let zombies out.

"Shit!" Takashi said as he shooting them with shotgun. Naruto and Saeko slices zombies everybody. Tadashi and Kirko are defending Saya and Shizuka.

**XXX**

Naruto groups and heard explode.

"What is that?" Maikeru asked.

"I don't' know, but we have to get out of here." Naruto said.

"I found cold medicine." Asami said.

"Good, we need to get of here." Kohta said.

As they're running, they saw zombies in hallway.

"Why they come from?" Maikeru said.

"I don't know, but we have to run!" Naruto as he slice zombies. Rei also helping Naruto to fight. Kohta and Maikeru are shooting them while they defend Asami.

"Holy shit, there too many of them." Maikeru said as he shooting them.

"Keep running!" Kohta said as he and his groups on their way to exit.

**XXX**

Takashi and his groups are almost there to exit.

"Go ahead! I got this!" Naruto Clone said as he quickly make another clones and then there was 10 of them.

"Where is Narut-" Takashi said as he heard real Naruto.

"Guys, we're here." Real Naruto said.

"Naruto, we have to get to the bus." Takashi.

Naruto nodded. When they almost to the bus, there was zombies outside. Takashi and Maikeru shooting them and defend the bus.

"Hurry guys!" Takashi said.

As everyone is in bus, Shizuka step accelerate very hard and then bus drive very fast. "Everyone, hang on!" She shout as she driving bus run over zombies.

Naruto is holding Rei tight.

Finally, they escape from zombies.

"I'm glad we made it." Takashi said.

"Yeah and we have cold medicine." Naruto said.

**XXX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about I took so long. I understand why my grammer and is terrible and I took Beta reader...**

**XXX**

At the tent in night.

"How is she?" Takashi asked.

"She is going to be fine." Shizuka said with smile

"Thank you, thank you, for saving my mama!" Girl said with happy voice.

"You're welcome." Naruto said as he patting girl head

"Hey, Naruto." Tadashi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We need to talk." Tadashi said.

"Alright." Naruto said as he and Tadashi went out of tent.

"What is that you say chakra?" Tadashi asked.

"Chakra is the molding of the physical energy. I don't know how he got chakra gun." Naruto said as he show him the chakra gun.

"I see. Maybe there was more of him he's not only one." Tadashi said.

"Yeah, we have to be careful. It has same power as me." Naruto said.

Tadashi nodded as he went to school. Naruto look inside and see child girl sit by her mother. His stomach is growling so he went to the school.

**XXX**

At lunch room.

"I'm hungry. I want to eat ramen." Naruto said with sad face as his head down on table

"Don't worry Naruto, here." Rei said as she giving him the ramen.

"Ramen!" Naruto said with exciting as he sees Rei is giving him the ramen.

"Yes, I can cook the ramen. I hope you enjoy it." Rei said with smile.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he eating the ramen. "Wow, this is delicious." He said with smile as he continues to eat.

Rei giggled, "He looks cute when he eats." she thought with smile.

"One more bowl!" Naruto said as he finishes his first bowl

"Sure." Rei replied as she take Naruto's bowl and cook it again.

"Wow, you love to eat ramen lot." Takashi said.

"Ramen is my best favorite food." Naruto replied.

"Here is your another one." Rei said as she passes the second bowl to Naruto.

"Thank you, Rei." Naruto said with smile.

Rei smile back, but she heard her mother is calling her. "I'll be right back." She said as she run to her mother. "What is it?" she asked.

"Have you danced with him?" Kirko asked.

"Naruto, Well…I…" Rei said with blushes.

"Come on, Rei, I know you want to dance with him." Kirko said with smile.

Rei face is red that her mother told her to dance with Naruto. She doesn't know to decide to dance with him or not. "Okay, I'll dance with him." She answer with blushes.

"Okay!" Kirko said as she grab Rei hand to other room.

"Mom, where are you taking me?" Rei asked.

"It's time to change your clothes." Kirko said with smile.

Naruto and Takashi were wonder why Kirko and Rei went somewhere else.

"What is that about?" Takashi asked.

"No clue, but I'm finish." Naruto said as he finishes his bowl.

"Hey, Naruto." Takashi said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Is that why you're here?" Takashi asked.

"What do you mean, Takashi" Naruto asked.

"I mean the light that took you to my world is why you're here." Takashi said.

"Maybe but first, you guys need to get out of here." Naruto said

"What about you?" Takashi asked.

"I'll stay here." Naruto said.

"What! Why?!" Takashi asked

"I have to search someone who making chakra gun and maybe stronger than me. It's dangerous for you guys to go with me." Naruto said.

"I don't care Naruto, I'm not going anyway! You're my best friend!" Takashi said.

"But…" Naruto about to say, but he was interrupting by someone. "Saya." He said as he sees Saya stand beside door.

"We are not going anywhere." Saya said

Other group also here.

"We are your friends." Shizuka said

"We'll always support you." Kohta said. Other group agree with him.

"You guys… thank you." Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto-chan!" Alice shout as she enter.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Rei-san wants you to meet her at roof." Alice replied with smile.

"Ok." Naruto said as he stand up and then walk.

**XXX**

At the roof.

When Naruto is at the roof, he sees Rei was wearing pink dress.

"Rei, why are you dressing?" Naruto asked with blushes

"My mother told me to do that and do you know how to slow dance?" Rei asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

Rei rush to Naruto and then grab his hand. "Come on, I'm going to teach you." She said with smile as she led Naruto the middle of floor. Rei instructed the Naruto to put his right hand on the middle of her back while his left hand it with her right hand. After that, they start to slow dance. "Is this your first dance?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know you look beautiful." Naruto said with smile.

"Th-Thank you." Rei said with blushes

"Rei." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"I'm staying here." Naruto said.

"W-why?" Rei asked.

"There was someone that made chakra gun. I have to stay and find him. I know you want me to go with you, but I can't." Naruto said.

"I understand Naruto, but I'm not going anyway. I have to tell my parents that I'm staying." Rei said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rei replied.

"Alright, but first we have to finish dance." Naruto said with smile.

"Yeah." Rei said.

10 minute later.

"That was fun to dance with you." Naruto said as he and Rei are sitting on ground.

"Yeah." Rei replied as her body is shaking because it's cold.

Naruto sees Rei body is shaking.

"Here, you must be cold." Naruto said as he gives his jacket to Rei.

"What about you?" Rei asked

"Don't worry, I'm not cold." Naruto said

"Thank you." Rei said with smile as she wear Naruto's jacket.

"Hey, Naruto." Rei said

"What?" Naruto asked

"A-are you going back to your world?" Rei asked

"Why are you asking that?" Naruto asked

"Because when it's over, I just thought you're going back your world." Rei said with sad face

"Close your eyes." Naruto said.

"Why?" Rei asked with confuse face

"Just do it." Naruto said

Rei had no idea what Naruto mean so she closed her eyes. Naruto removed his necklace. He gently moved Rei's hair to the side as he placed the beautiful necklace around her neck.

"Okay, Rei, you can open your eyes." Naruto said

"Naruto, it's so beautiful, but I thought your necklace was broke." Rei said

"There was place called Three Mountain so I went there and mine it." Naruto said

"I can't keep this. This is your." Rei said as she tries give back necklace to Naruto.

"No, I want you to keep this." Naruto said

"Thank you." Rei said with smile.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said

"Ok, Naruto I have to go sleep." Rei said as she about to leave, but Naruto grab her hand. "Naruto?" she asked.

"Let me go with you and…" Naruto said as he kisses Rei lips. Rei kiss him back, close her eyes.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you, too." Rei said.

**XXX**

In school.

"Can I sleep with you again?" Rei said with shy voice.

"Sure." Naruto replied

When Naruto and Rei sleep together on their sleeping bag, Rei cuddle to Naruto chest.

"Goodnight." Rei said with smile

"Goodnight, Rei" Naruto said as he kiss Rei's forehead.

**XXX**

Next morning.

"Naruto!" Takashi shout.

Naruto quickly woke up and asked, "What's going on?!"

"R-Rei has been kidnap!" Maikeru said.

Naruto eyes were narrow shock and angry as he look to right that Rei has been missing. He got up quickly and rushes.

"Hold on Rei, I'm coming!" Naruto thought with angry face as he running very fast and using bijuu mode with sage mode to find Rei's chakra.

**XXX**

At old building.

Rei open her eyes and sees around. She tries to move, but she have rope around her.

"Where am I?" Rei asked as she looks around. "I remember that…"

Flashback

In early.

Naruto and Rei are sleep together and had good dream. Rei slowly wake up and started to yawn. She looks at Naruto sleep

"He's cute when he sleeps." Rei said with smile as she kisses Naruto cheek and didn't want to wake him up. She went to restroom and brushes her teeth. While she was walked to hallway, there was someone behind her and kidnaped her.

Flashback end

"So you awake." Shido said as he with his 3 male students.

"What do you want, Shino?!" Rei asked with angry voice as her hands got tie up with rope.

"Miyamoto." Shido asked

"What is it?" Rei asked

"I want you to be my maidservant." Shino said with evil smile.

"No, fuck you!" Rei shout.

"Come on cutie. Don't be scared." Tsunoda said as he sees Rei's necklace that Naruto gave. "Where did you get that?" he said as he about touch Rei's necklace, but Rei bits Tsunoda finger.

"Oww! You bit me!" Tsunoda said.

"Don't you dare touch it!" Rei said with angry.

"Why you…" Tsunoda about to attack Rei, but Shido stop him.

"Last chance, do you want to come with me?" Shido asked as he licks his lip.

"No!" Rei yells with angry.

"Well then." Shido said as he use knife.

"Ahhhhh!" Rei shout

Shido about to cut Rei's bra, but Naruto break the door with his rasengan and show on time. Shido's students are scared that they never seen Naruto angry in bijuu mode.

"Do you want to live or die here?!" Naruto asked with angry voice.

Shido's students decide to run away from Naruto.

Naruto stare at Shido with angry eyes what he did to Rei and said, "Shido!"

Shido got scared and step back away from Naruto.

"Please don't kill me!" Shido said in panic voice.

Naruto rush to Shido and grab his neck against hall and said, "Remember that I say you don't ever hurt Rei. Right now, you hurt her!" He punch Shido stomach and made him throw up.

"Naruto, please that's enough!" Rei cried

Naruto look at Rei with tears. He wants to kill Shido for hurting Rei, but he had no choice. He let Shido go but he breaks Shido right leg. He cuts the rope, gives his large cloak to Rei and carries her bridal style. Naruto and Rei about go to the door he sense zombies are coming to that door so they jump out of window and then run to the school.

Shido was left behind and step back from zombies. "Stop! Stay back!" Shido try to shout at zombie, but they didn't listen to him and closer to him. "Ahhhhhh!" he cried as he being rip apart by zombies.

**XXX**

While Naruto carries Rei on their way to school.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Rei said.

"Rei, please don't you ever leave me again." Naruto said with worry face.

"I promise." Rei said as she held large cloak tight "And also warm." She thought with blushes.

"We're almost there." Naruto said

"Naruto, can I sleep to your chest?" Rei asked.

"Sure." Naruto replied with smile

Rei's head to Naruto chest, close her eyes, and feel Naruto's heart.

"Naruto!" Maikeru shout as he wave at Naruto.

Naruto wave him back

**XXX**

In school

Naruto put Rei on bed and kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dream Rei." Naruto said with smile as he went to exit and sees Takashi stand by wall.

"Naruto, Tadashi wants to see you." Takashi said

"Ok, I'll be there." Naruto replied

**XXX**

In the main tent

"So the rescue boats are coming to the boat parking." Naruto said

"Yeah, but we have to get ready first." Tadashi said

"Indeed." Saeko said

"It has to be your friend, Shizuka." Maikeru said

"I think so." Shizuka said.

"Alright what's your plan, Saya." Takashi said.

"My plan is we have to defend the people while they driving though city." Saya said

"How many buses do we have?" Takashi said

"We have 3 buses. We can take women and children to get in the buses. That should be enough of them." Tadashi said

"And I can't use bijuu mode in city because I might destroy building and hurt people." Naruto said

"I agree with Naruto." Saya said

"What about Rei?" Maikeru asked

"She's sleeping so let her…" Naruto was interrupt by Rei.

"Naruto let me help you." Rei said as she walks to Naruto

"But Rei, you should be rest." Naruto said

"I'm being fine and thanks for worry about me, Naruto." Rei said with smile.

"Okay Rei, guys get everything that you get." Naruto said

While they packing up guns and ammo.

"You got everything and more ammo?" Takashi said as he picked lots of shotgun ammo.

"Yeah!" Kohta said as he thumb up to Takashi.

"Alright Naruto, we are ready." Takashi

"Let's go, guys." Naruto said.

**XXX**

In middle of city.

"It's so quiet." Asami said as she looking around building and street were silent.

"Yeah, that's way too quiet." Kohta said as he looks out for zombies with his sniper.

"Focus guys." Maikeru said.

**"We got incoming on the right no…both!" Kuama said**

Naruto turn his head to right and left. He sees zombies are coming to them.

"Shit! It's them!" Naruto said as he uses his kunai.

"Everyone get ready." Takashi said

"Take them to deck!" Saya said

Naruto and his group are fighting the zombies while other people are running to the deck.

"Rei, Saeko! Move away!" Naruto said as the girls are move away from Naruto. Naruto rushes to zombies with giant rasengan. "Odama rasengan!" Naruto said as he pushes them off.

"The bus!" Maikeru shout as he sees zombies in front of bus.

"Oh no, you don't!" Naruto said as he quickly turns into kyuubi chakra mode. "Rasenrangan!" he said as his 9 arms were stretch out and hit 9 zombie.

Saeko slice zombies head off, but another zombie behind her.

"Saeko!" Takashi said as he pull Saeko arm and then shot zombie head with shotgun.

"Thank you." Saeko said with smile.

"You're welcome." Takashi replied as he shot zombies and sees zombie is behind Saya. "Saya look out!" Takashi shout

Saya turn her back and sees zombie were behind of her, but someone shot zombie.

"Mom! Dad!" Saya shout with happy as she sees her parents are fighting zombies.

"Hey, Saya." Yuriko said with smile as Souichiro smile at Saya.

"Look!" Takashi said as he sees Souichiro's men came to help them.

"Nice time." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

20 minute later, at the boat parking.

"I can't believe we made it." Kohta said.

"Yeah." Maikeru said

"What you guys doing?" Saya asked to her parents.

"We heard that rescue boat is coming." Yuriko

"Any news, Naruto?" Takashi asked

"They're should be here pretty soon." Naruto said

Yuriko walked to Naruto and said, "Thank you for looking out my daughter."

"You're welcome." Naruto said with smile

"And for reward." Yuriko said as she kisses Naruto's cheek.

Naruto's eyes widen and blushes that Saya's mother kisses his cheek. Everyone was shock and their jaws were drop.

"Mom! Why did you kissed Naruto?!" Saya asked with blushes

Yuriko gigged and said, "I only kiss his cheek. He deserves it."

"Hey, Naruto, remember we're not going anywhere." Takashi said.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Naruto asked.

His friends were nodded.

"Thank you, guys." Naruto said

"They're getting closer!" Man shout

"Rika!" Shizuka shout with happy face as she sees Rika on boat and wave at her.

When the rescue boat almost arrived, Naruto feel that something danger "Why is my body feel like something that going to be bad happening?" he thought as he looks around building and sees something shinny was aiming at Rei.

"Look out!" Naruto shout as he pushes Rei away and then he got shot by bullet, but it's wasn't just the bullet it was shocking bullet "Ahhhhh!" he scream in pain as he lay down and unconscious.

"Naruto!" Rei shout

"Naruto!" whole group shout.

There was unknown people came out of nowhere. They are wearing some kind of black armor and using chakra guns. Also there is black helicopter.

"Who are you people?!" Takashi asked with angry voice as he defending Naruto.

They didn't say anything and shot Takashi with shock bullet

"Takashi!" Maikeru said as rushes to Takash and also Saeko.

"Are you okay?" Saeko asked

"Yea, I'm fine. What about Naruto?" Takashi asked

They about take Naruto away but…

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Man shouts with angry voice, but one of them shot his head with chakra gun.

Everyone scream that Man in black armor shot man.

"Leave him alone!" Rei said with angry.

"No Rei, you can't!" Tadashi shouts as he stops Rei.

"But dad!" Rei said with angry.

"We can't! There's too many men are using chakra guns. They can kill us." Tadashi

People in black armor have taken Naruto to helicopter and then fly away.

"Naruto-chan!" Alice shouts.

"What's going on?!" Rika asked as she rushes to Shizuka.

"Rika, I have to stay because my friend has been taken away. Please help me." Shizuka said as she is begging to Rika

"I understand. I'm coming with you!" Rika said

"Okay, I can track him down." Kohta said.

"Asami wants to help Naruto." Asami said.

"No, Asami it's too dangerous for you and you too Alice-chan." Kohta said.

"No, Alice-chan and Zake wants to help Naruto." Alice said with cute angry face as Zake barking for agree with Alice.

"Ok, Alice-chan. You can come with us." Kohta said

"Ready everyone?" Takashi said.

"Rei, we are all going with you." Maikeru said

"Thank you everyone. Now then, let's go save Naruto!" Rei said


	18. Chapter 18

Unknown location.

Naruto slow open his eyes and asked, "Where am I?" As Naruto looks around and he try to move, but he got hang by chakra chain around his both arms and both legs. "What is this chain?! This has chakra!" he said.

**"I don't know, but they did something seal to me so that I can't give you my chakra." Kurama said.**

Naruto look at his stomach and had seal. "And how come I can't sense them earlier, I wouldn't have killed them." Naruto said.

**"Yeah, me too and I wonder why." Kurama said.**

Naruto sees someone open door and came to him. It was man.

"Who are you and what did you do to me?!" Naruto asked with serious face.

"My name is Ace and I put chakra seal to your stomach so that you can't use bijuu form." Ace said

**"I sense his strong chakra so be careful of him." Kurama said**

"So you're the one who does create chakra gun." Naruto said

"Indeed." Ace replied.

"And you're not from this world because you know about bijuu." Naruto said

"Yes, I used to be in your world and I killed lot of people." Ace said

"Why?!" Naruto asked as he tries to kill him, but the chain.

"Because I don't like them." Ace said

"How did you got in this world?!" Naruto asks with serious.

"It was that stupid Hagoromo who's killed me for killing people! But lucky I alive and sent me to different world." Ace said.

"What are you going to do in this world?" Naruto asked with serious.

"Since I'm here this world, I will rule the world and they're become my slave!" Ace said

"You're not getting away from me!" Naruto said as he tries to break chains.

"Well then I guess I just leave this room." Ace said as he left.

"Kurama, we have to get out of here and stop him." Naruto said

**"I agree, but how can you escape from this chakra chain? You can't use my power." Kurama said**

"I can't but…" Naruto thought as he use sage mode "I can use this."

**XXX**

At outside

"I see 2 men are guarding the door." Takashi said.

Maikeru and Kohta are hidden in tree and snipers.

"Ready, Kohta?" Maikeru asked.

"I'm ready, on my counting by 3: 1… 2… 3!" Kohta said as he and Maikeru shot two men down. "They're down. You're clear now." He said.

"Let's go." Rika said

Takashi, Rei, Rika, Saeko and Saya went inside the building.

"Wait." Saeko said

"What is it?" Takashi asked.

Saeko point at guard right by hallway.

"I got him." Rei said as she sneak about him behind but Saeko grab her hand.

"You're an idiot." Saeko said

"What?!" Rei asked with quiet voice.

Saya pointing her finger at security camera.

"Dam it!" Rei thought as she worries about Naruto.

"Rei, calm down we'll find Naruto." Takashi said.

"Where can we find Naruto?" Saeko asked

"He's should in cage." Saya said as she uses the map.

"Where did you get that?" Takashi asked.

"I found the map from dead body that Kohta and Maikeru shot. It might show where Naruto capture is." Saya said

"Okay, let's go!" Takashi said.

**XXX**

At security room.

"Master, the prisoner has escape." Man said as he sees Naruto has escape.

"Not bad, kid." Ace thought. "Alert the alarm!" Ace orders.

**XXX**

Inside

"Oh shit!" Kohta said as he heard alarm and on his way to find his group.

"Come on, we don't have time!" Maikeru said as he and Kohta are looking for their Rei's group.

**XXX**

Back to Rei's group.

They heard alarm.

"How did they know us we're here?" Rika asked

Zake was barking that he can smell Naruto on his way.

"It has to be Naruto." Rei said

Zake barking happy.

While they're follows Zake, they see lots of men in black armor.

"There they are!" Man in black armor said as he with large group

"Oh shit!" Takashi said as he ready to aims at them but…

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit man and push him to his group.

"Onii-chan!" Alice said as she also want hug Naruto.

"Hey Alice-chan, you miss me?" Naruto said with smile as he hugs her back.

Alice nodded.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked

"We came here to rescue you." Rei said

"Naruto we have to get out of here!" Takashi said

"I can't leave this place. I sense people were here in prison too." Naruto said

"Okay, let's go rescue them." Takashi said.

"Follow me." Naruto said as his group is following him.

As they're running where lots of prisoner is, there was lot of them.

"Dam it!" Takashi said as shoot them with his shotgun.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 50 clones.

"Attack!" Naruto clones shout as they are charge to them.

"Come on, let's go!" Original Naruto said

"Guys, we're here." Kohta said as he's here with Maikeru.

"Good, you guys follow me." Takashi said

While they running, Maikeru stop and look at right window.

"What the fuck." Maikeru said as he sees to the right room that had lots of zombie.

"Keep going!" Kohta said

"We found them!" Rei said as she sees prisoner

"Okay, let's get them out of here… oh no." Takashi as he sees his dad in prison.

"Takashi!" Takashi dad shouts.

"Dad! Naruto, please help them!" Takashi yells.

Naruto rush to door and cut the chain with chakra kunai.

"Hurry!" Naruto yells.

The prisoners are free and they're follow Naruto.

"Dad, how did you get capture?" Takashi asks

"I was on the way your house and I got ambush by them. By the way, who is this new kid?" Takashi's dad asks about Naruto.

"I'll explain later." Tatashi said.

Naruto sees the exit, but he sees Ace is standing on wall and waiting for him.

"You guys run to outside." Naruto said

"What about you?" Rei asked

"I'll be fine. Just go." Naruto said with smile.

"Okay, let's go guys." Rei said as she and her group went to outside while they defend people.

"I see. You have senjutsu." Ace said

Naruto didn't say anything as he took out his kunai and started towards Ace. Ace unsheathes his katana and blocked his attack.

"Dam he's good!" Naruto thought as he is jump back from Ace.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Ace said as he breathe big fireball at Naruto.

Naruto dodge his attack and rushed as he is form finger.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made 10 clones.

Naruto's clones are attack Ace.

Ace dodges so many Naruto clones' punches.

"Too easy." Ace with smile as he punches 4 clones and use fire style. "Katon Goryuka no Jutsu!" Ace said as he breathe fire dragon heads at others clones. When it's over, Ace sees Naruto rushes to him with twin rasengan.

"Rasenrengan!" Naruto said as he hit twin rasengan Ace's chest, but it was wood. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!?" he asked as he turn his back that Ace behind him. Naruto block Ace's kick, grabs his leg, and throw him.

"Haaaa!" Naruto roar as he threw Ace to wall very hard.

"Not bad, but I have special guest for you." Ace said with evil smile as he bits his thumb and form 9 hand signs very fast. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he said as he summon black demon. The black demon body is black and had sharp claws.

"Holy shit!" Naruto said as he saw Ace stand on black demon's head and bigger than Kurama.

**"I've never seen him before, but you have to be careful. That guy is very powerful." Kurama said.**

"Kill him!" Ace said as he ordered black demon to attack Naruto.

"Here he comes!" Naruto said as he ready.

Black demon charge to Naruto and attack him with his hand, but Naruto dodge his attack.

**"Naruto, use the bijuu mode!" Kurama said with serious voice.**

"I know, but we can't fight here." Naruto thought as he use Kyuubi Chakra mode.

Black demon charge to Naruto. Naruto did yellow flash under Black demon body. He's using massive giant rasengen.

"Chou Odama Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit under Black body and pushes him up.

**XXX**

Outside of city.

"Holy shit, we are in city!" Maikeru said.

"Is everyone alright?" Rei asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Rei said.

"Is onii-chan going to be alright?" Alice asked with worry face

Rei bend down and touch Alice's head.

"Don't worry, Naruto-chan is strong." Rei said with smile.

"Look! What's that?!" Man asked as he sees Naruto and Ace's summon came out of ground.

"You guys go help your friend. I'll take them to deck." Rika said

"You'll be careful!" Takashi's dad yells.

Rei and her group nodded as they're on their way to help Naruto.

"Kurama, let's do this!" Naruto said

**"Yeah!" Kurama said as he gives Naruto his chakra.**

Naruto use bjiuu mode with sage mode and also use nine tail fox to fight demon.

"So this is your true power. I like it!" Ace said as black demon rushes to Naruto.

Black demon punches Naruto, but Naruto block his attack. Naruto tackles black demon and rushes him with his giant rasengan.

"Oh shit!" Ace said.

"Take this! Senpou Odama Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit black demon's head and pushes him very far.

"Not bad, but I show you my true power!" Ace said as he absorb black demon

"What the heck! Is he absorb his own summon?!" Naruto asked

After Ace is complete, his whole body is black chakra and looks like bijuu mode expect he don't have large cloak.

**"He looks like bijuu mode, but he different and powerful." Kurama said.**

"Yeah, I can sense his strong chakra." Naruto said

Naruto sees Ace is toward to him.

"Here he comes!" Naruto said as ready to stance.

Ace rushes like yellow flash and kick him to building.

"Dam, he's fast like yellow flash and strong!" Naruto said.

"What's matter? You can't beat me." Ace said as he uses his dark chakra to make his sword and ready to slice Naruto.

"This doesn't look so good." Naruto thought as he dodges his attack but it cuts Naruto's shoulder. "What the hell!" Naruto said.

**"Be careful his sword!" Kurama said**

Naruto dodge Ace sword again.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said as he caught Ace's sword with 9 arms.

Someone shot Ace's head but it has no effect. Ace's head turn around that were Naruto's friends.

"What are you doing here?! Run!" Naruto shout.

"I see. Your friends are helping you." Ace said as he rushes to Rei "I'll kill her first!" Ace said.

"No!" Naruto said as he's quickly yellow flash to Rei quickly.

"It's too late!" Ace said as raise his sword and ready to kill Rei.

Rei's eyes narrowed in horror that Naruto save her life.

"Naruto…" Rei said with tear as she sees Naruto cough blood and being stab by Ace's sword.

"Chou Mini Bijuu Dama!" Naruto said as he stretch his right arms and push Ace far. It's explosive.

Rei was shock that she sees Naruto took out sword from him and his wound very deep.

"No…" Rei said with tears.

"Are…you…okay…?" Naruto asked with dying voice as he lay down.

"Naruto!" Whole group shout.

"Naruto!" Rei cried as she rushes to Naruto and grab him.

"Shizuka-sensei!" Takashi shouts.

Shizuka rushes to them and try to help Naruto's wound but…

"No…please… there have to be another way!" Shizuka said with tears as she tries her best she can.

"What's wrong?" Maikeru asked

"His wound is too deep… I-I cannot help him…" Shizuka said with tears as she covers her face.

"This can't be happening." Rei said with sad voice as she remember her nightmare come true. "Naruto please wake up…Naruto!" Rei cried.

**XXX**


	19. Chapter 19

In the dream

"Naruto…Naruto, wake up." Someone said.

Naruto open his eyes. He stands up and asked, "Who say that? Am I dead?"

"No, you did not." someone said.

Naruto turn around and sees same light that he remembered. When the light flash is over, Naruto sees old man is wearing white cloak with black marks on his back and holding the black staff.

"You're the light that I saw before when I was about to die." Naruto said.

"That's right, it was me who revived you and sent you to another world." Old man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Hagoromo. And as he who founded ninshuu. I am also known as the sage of the six paths. You must be heard of me before." Hagoromo said.

"Yeah, I heard of you! That's what Ero-sennin and nagato was talking about it! But is that why you sent me in this world?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I send you another world because there was something wrong. You know about Ace." Hagoromo

"Yeah, I fought him but I'm too weak and I can't beat him." Naruto said.

"Of course you can dobe." Someone said

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he sees Sasuke

"You can't just give up." Sasuke said

"He's right. Your friends need you." Sakura said

"Don't give up. Remember what I told you." Hinata said as old friends were here with Naruto.

"Everyone thank you." Naruto said

**"You can't go without us." Kurama said**

Naruto turn around and sees Kurama with other tail beasts.

"It's you guys." Naruto said with happy

**"We got your back." Octopop said as fist bump to Naruto and also other tail beasts doing it too.**

"Thank you, guys." Naruto said as he fist bump to 9 tail beast.

"What are you going to do?" Hagoromo asked

"Protect my friends." Naruto said

Haogoromo smile at Naruto and answered "Is that you answer?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I'll lend you my power." Hagoromo said with smile as he raises his staff. Naruto touch black staff.

Dream End

Naruto open his eyes slowly and sees Alice crying on his chest

"Onii-chan please comes back." Alice said with tear.

"Hey Alice-chan, don't cry." Naruto said as he wipe Alice tear

"Naruto-chan?! Naruto-chan!" Alice shout with tear as hug Naruto to his chest.

Rei and her groups were shock that Naruto is alive.

"Naruto, you're alright! But what happen to your eyes?" Takashi said as he sees Naruto's eyes were sage mode and kyuubi without bijuu mode.

"How come your eyes like that when you don't even use bijuu mode?" Saya asked.

"I'll explain later." Naruto said as he sees Ace is standing up.

"What?! I killed you!" Ace said as he stood up.

"Oh, you're still alive." Naruto said as he teasing to Ace.

"His chakra is different and same as mine…no his chakra had increase strength and had everything. How is this impossible?!" Ace thought as he sense Naruto chakra.

"Everyone get away as far as you guys can." Naruto said as he turns into his new power called Ashura mode. Naruto's whole body is turning golden. He had black suit and had golden jacket with 9 marks on his back. His head had horn and also holding 2 black poles with his both hands.

"Ace, I'm going to defeat you!" Naruto said as he did yellow flash and break Ace's sword with his black rod.

"Impossible he can break my sword! What is that black rod?!" Ace asked as his sword broke, he jump back to big building.

Naruto did yellow flash again.

"You're not getting away from me!" Naruto said as he making rasengan without his clone.

"What the hell?" Ace asked as he sees Naruto's rasengan looks like sand and blue marks.

"Senpou Jiton Rasengan!" Naruto said as he hit to Ace chest. The sand makes Ace to stop moving

"Aghh!" Ace yells as he coughs blood and his body can't move. "What is this sand?! I can't even move" he asked.

"Senpou Raiton Rasenrengan!" Naruto said as he made lighting twin rasengan and hit Ace.

"Aghhhh!" Ace yells as he got lighthing shock, but lucky he can escape.

"Damn! Since where did he get so much power?!" Ace asks as he getting punches by Naruto.

Ace sees Naruto is using Rasenshuriken looks like meteor and fire.

"Oh shit!" Ace said.

"Senpou Youton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he threw rasenshuriken at Ace.

Ace dodge youton rasenshuriken, but it's expand. Lucky Ace did black flash again.

"That was close… What?" Ace asks as he sees Naruto grabbed his leg.

"Got you!" Naruto said as he grab Ace leg and then spin around very fast. He threw him up to the sky.

"Guys, lend me your strength!" Naruto said to 9 tail beast.

**"Yeah!" 9 tail beasts shout.**

Naruto can fly up higher and use with rasengan. The rasengan has 9 bijuu powers.

"Rasengan!" Naruo said as he hit rasengan to Ace's chest.

"Aghhhhh!" Ace screams in pain.

"Haaaaaa!" Naruto roar as he pushes rasengan deep to Ace's chest.

It made huge explosive looks like golden ball that couldn't been destroy whole city.

"Naruto!" Rei cried.

**XXX**

In the dream.

"I did it guys." Naruto said with smile.

"Now then, it's time for you to go." Sasuke said

"Naruto, you should stay your new world." Sakura said

"Your friends are crying for you." Hinata said

"I know that." Naruto said with smile as he turns around to 9 tail beasts "It's time to set you guys free and thank you for support me." He said

**"No, we're staying with you." Kurama said**

"What? I thought you guys want to be free." Naruto said

**"You are our new master. You are the new six of path."Matatabi said**

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

9 tail beasts nodded

"Okay, goodbye guys." Naruto said with smile at his old friends

Dream End

Naruto gently open his eyes and sees Rei is crying on his chest. When he reaches his to Rei's head, Rei's head up and sees Naruto is alive.

"Rei, don't cry." Naruto said with soft voice as he gently touches Rei's cheek.

Rei cried out as she jumps on Naruto and hug him tight. "Idiot! Idiot! You got me scared! Idiot!" she cried as she pounding Naruto's chest.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said with soft voice as he hugs her back

"Rei was worry about you and thought you dead." Takashi said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he looks at Rei.

"Looks like it over." Maikeru said

"No." Hagoromo said as he appears from nowhere.

"Who's that?!" Takashi said

"Don't worry, he's good." Naruto said as he stood up.

"I forgot one more thing." Hagoromo said as he did one hand sign and revived to people come to life. And also the buildings were fixed as new.

"Wow! You just revived to everyone and buildings were fixed!" Kohta said with happy face.

"Indeed." Hagoromo said

"Thank you." Naruto said with smile.

"You're welcome. By the way, do you want to visit your world?" Hagoromo asked

"Yes!" Naruto said with happy face as he turns around to his friends. "Do you guys want to see my world?" He said.

"Yes." Rei said with smile.

Naruto's group nodded.

"Ok, but you cannot stay long on your world because you already dead." Hagoromo said

"I understand." Naruto said as his friends are closer to him.

**XXX**

In Naruto's world.

Naruto and his friends are here in Hidden Leaf Village.

"Wow!" Kohta said as he is look around.

"Guys, welcome to Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said with smile.

"Your village is beautiful." Rei said with smile.

"Thank you." Naruto said

"Naruto?" unfamiliar voice asked.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked as he sees unfamiliar face.

"Naruto!" Kiba said with happy as he hug him and also he bought Akamaru with him.

"Dam, he's hecka big." Kohta thought.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Rei said with cute as she patting Akamaru.

"Wow, he seems enjoy it." Kiba said

"Yep." Naruto replied.

"Where have you been? Everyone thought you're dead!" Kiba said

"Thanks to him. Listen I can't stay here because I already dead on this world." Naruto said as he looks at Hagoromo.

"I see. Hey guys! He's back!" Kiba called his old friends.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru said as he rushes and hugs Naruto.

"Hey Koonohamaru." Naruto said with smile as he hugs him back. Naruto also sees his old friends were here.

"Everyone, you're all here." Naruto said

"Yep, I see Sakura is coming to you." Ino said.

Naruto sees Sakura is running to him.

"Oh shit!" Naruto thought as he has to prepare Sakura's punch.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she punches Naruto.

"Oww! Why did you hit me for?" Naruto asked as he sees Sakura looks different.

"That's for getting me worry about you!" Sakura yells.

"It has been long time, Dobe." Sasuke said  
>"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he sees Sasuke.<p>

"Hey." Sasuke said as Sakura stay closer to him.

"Are you guys dating?" Naruto asked

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

Naruto walked closer to Sakura.

"When did you guys got love each other?" Naruto whispers.

"About 2 month ago." Sakura said

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked as he sees Hagoromo.

"His name is Hagoromo. He is sage of the six paths." Naruto said.

Everyone eyes were widen.

"Okay, who's the other?" Sakura asked.

"Guys, those are my friends. You see that brown hair girl. She's my girlfriend." Naruto said as he pointing at Rei.

Everyone jaw drop, but Sasuke didn't react anything. Sakura was jealous that Rei's breast is bigger than her breast.

"That sexy nurse's breast had bigger than granny." Konohamaru thought with blushes

"Wow." Kiba said

"Yeah, anyway I have to go with Hagoromo. I see you later." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**

At hokage office

Naruto explain to Tsunade about another world

"I see that's why you sent in another world." Tsunade said

"Yes, Ace has survived in another world, but it's all thanks Naruto." Hagoromo said

"Yep." Naruto said

"Well then, we have to go back to another world." Hagoromo

"I see. Well then, I'm going to miss you, Naruto." Tsunade said with smile

"Yeah…" Naruto said as he heard door open. He turns around and sees his sensei.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Man with white hair asks

"Hey Kakashi sensei, it has been long time." Naruto said as Kakashi hugs Naruto tight.

"Kakashi sensei, I can't breathe." Naruto said

"Oh sorry." Kakashi said as he stops hugs.

**XXX**

At Hidden Leaf Village Gate

"I give you 5 minute for leaving." Hagoromo said

"Ok, thank you." Naruto said

"Take care of Naruto and make him happy." Hinata said with smile.

"I will." Rei said with smile.

"Sasuke, I entrust you to protect the village" Naruto said as he shake hand to Sasuke.

"Yes, I will protect the village. I promise." Sasuke said with smile as he shakes hand back to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Kaskashi said

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Here." Kakashi said as he gives Naruto's team 7 pictures.

"Thank you, Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he hugs his sensei.

When Naruto is about to leave, Sasuke rushes to Naruto and he wants to give him special.

"Wait Naruto" Sasuke said as he quickly walks to Naruto.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Here." Sasuke said as he gives Naruto the kunai.

"This is my father's kunai." Naruto said

"Yes, he wanted to give to you before his reanimated is over." Sasuke said

"Thank you, Sasuke. You're my best friend." Naruto said as he hugs Sasuke. Sasuke hug him back.

"It's time." Hagoromo said.

"Alright everyone, let's go home." Naruto said to his friends.

"Bye Naruto!" Konohamaru said with tears as he waving at Naruto.

"Goodbye, old friends." Naruto said as he waving his old friends and teleport back to Japan.

**XXX**

Back to Japan.

"We're here." Hagoromo said.

"Thank you for letting me visits my world." Naruto said with smile

"No, I should be thank you for saving this world. I have to go now." Hagoromo said as he disappears.

"Goodbye." Naruto said.

"Looks like it back to normal." Takashi said

"Yeah." Saeko replied

Rei sees Naruto with worry face.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Rei asked

"Yeah…I'm going miss my old friends." Naruto said with sad face.

Rei touch Naruto cheek with her right hand.

"It's okay we're here with you and we're your friends." Rei said with smile.

Naruto started to smile. He touches Rei's hand and said, "Thank you, Rei." as he kiss Rei cheek.

"So what's your plan?" Takashi asked

"Let's go home, guys." Naruto said with smile.

**XXX**


	20. Final Chapter 20

3 month later in summer, at Takashi house

"Hey Naruto! Hurry up! We have to meet them at the beach!" Takashi said as he wearing red and black swimming trunks.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Naruto said as he coming down stair and wearing orange swimming trunks.

"Are you guys are walking to the beach? I can take you guys with my car." Takashi mother said

"Ok mom thank you." Takashi said with smile.

"Oh yeah, don't forget charcoal." Takashi dad said as he brings charcoal to Naruto.

"Didn't Hisashi have his charcoal?" Takashi said

"I just got phone called by Hisashi. He says he doesn't have charcoal." Takashi dad said.

"Thank you dad." Takashi said with smile as he and Naruto went in Takashi mom's van.

**XXX**

At parking lot

"Bye, Takashi!" Takashi mom shouts with smile as she drove back to her house. Takashi is waving at his mom.

"Your mom seems nice." Naruto said

"Yeah." Takashi replied with smile.

"I think we're here pretty early." Naruto said

Takashi checks his watch and said, "No, we're on right time. They should be here soon."

"Hi guys!" Maikeru shout as he with Kohta and Hisashi.

Maikeru was wearing green swimming trunks and also wearing green shirt. Kohta was wearing swimming black suit. Hisashi was wearing blue swimming trunks.

"Hey guys." Naruto replied

"Hi Naruto, where are the girls?" Hisashi asked

"They should be come right now." Naruto replied

"Naruto!" Rei shout as she with her friend.

Naruto turn around, his eyes were widened and said, "Rei?" he sees Rei was wearing swimming suit.

"Hello." Rei said. She was wearing swimming green bra and pantie. She also has short blue jean and necklace with her that Naruto gave.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Naruto said with blushes.

"Thanks Naruto." Rei said with smile as she kisses Naruto's cheek.

"By the way, who is the other?" Naruto asked as he notices that Rei's friends were here with her.

"Oh yeah, Naruto meet Kokoa, Koemi, and Akari. Girls meet my boyfriend Naruto." Rei said introducing Naruto to her friends.

Akari, Kokoa, and Koemi are blushes that Naruto had nice body. They also freak out that was Rei's boyfriend.

"What?!" Akari asked.

"I thought you in love with Hisashi." Kokoa said.

"Well… it's a long story." Rei said

"You're so lucky." Koemi said

"Saeko?" Takashi said with blushes as he sees Saeko was wearing purple swimming suit.

"Hello, Takashi." Saeko said with blushes.

As other girls were here Shizuka was wearing purple. Saya was wearing pink swimming bra and pantie. Asami was wearing blue swimming suit.

"Hey girls." Maikeru said with blushes as he sees Shizuka breast bigger when she wear purple swimming suit.

**"Dam! Her breast is bigger than old granny!" Kurama said with pervy face.**

"Shut up, fur ball!" Naruto thought.

**"Come on, Kurama! Don't be pervert or else I will tell Naruto use six of path on you." Matatabi said with smile. **

Kurama doesn't want Naruto use his six path seal like he fight Naruto.

"Naruto-chan!" Alice shout

"Hi Alice-chan." Naruto said with smile as he sees Alice's parents. Naruto was happy that Alice gets to meet her parents alive.

"I like you to watch her and thank you for being friend to her." Alice father said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Maresato." Naruto replied

"Don't worry; we will take care of her." Kohta said with smile.

"Alice, you'll be nice to onii-chan." Alice mother said

"Yes!" Alice said with smile

When Alice's parents are gone, Naruto and his friends walked to beach. Lots of girls were blushes that they see Naruto and also boys were jealousy.

"Come on Rei. Don't be shy." Naruto said as he pulls Rei closer to him. Rei was blushes that lot of girls were jealousy of her.

"Dam he's lucky." Boy #1 said

"I want that girl…" Boy #2 said as Naruto heard him and stares at them with angry. The boys got scared of Naruto so they step away from him.

5 minute later.

Naruto and Alice are building sand castle. Maikeru and Hisashi are cooking BBQ. Kohta, Asami and Takashi are swimming. Other girls are playing volleyball.

"Smell good." Marikeru said with smile as he cooking hot dogs.

"You know, you're pretty good cooking hot dogs." Hisashi said as he cooking hamburgers.

"Thanks, my dad taught me." Maikeru said as he continues to cook.

"I got it!" Akari said as she slide and passes volleyball to Kokoa.

"Rei!" Kokoa said as she passes to Rei.

Rei rushes volleyball. She jumps very high and hit volleyball.

"Yeah!" Rei and her team has won the game

"That was good game." Akari said

"Yep so what's your plan?" Rei asks

"I know! Let's go get ice cream!" Kokoa said with exciting voice as she jumping.

"What about you, Rei?" Koemi asked

"You girls go ahead. I'll catch you later." Rei said as her friend went to get ice cream

Rei see Naruto carries Alice to reach sand with his Kyuubi chakra mode and stretch out his right big hand.

"Onii-chan, I got it!" Alice said with happy voice as Naruto put her down.

"Good job." Naruto said with smile as he high five to Alice.

Naruto sees Rei staring at him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nothing." Rei said with blushes

"Rei, come swim with me." Naruto said as he turns off Kyuubi chakra mode.

"I'm okay." Rei replied

"Come on, Rei." Naruto said

"No." Rei said as she turns her head away from Naruto.

"Well…" Naruto said as he carries Rei bridal style. "Looks I just have to carry you."

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Rei shout with scared voice as she sees Naruto is running to ocean.

"We are running on ocean!" Naruto said with exciting voice

"No! No!" Rei shout as she closed her eyes that they are going to jump in ocean but she didn't feel like she in ocean.

Rei open her eyes and sees Naruto was standing on water.

"See it's not that bad." Naruto said with smile

"Yea…" Rei said with scared voice as she held Naruto tight.

There was huge wave about to splash them, but it's too late. When Naruto and Rei got up, they started gigged each other.

"Hey guys, time to eat!" Maikeru shout.

"Coming!" Takashi replied as he and other came to BQQ.

"Here a hot dog for you, Alice-chan." Maikeru said as he gives a hot dog to Alice.

"Thank you!" Alice said with smile as she eating a hot dog.

"Where are Naruto and Rei?" Hisashi asked.

"I don't know." Takashi said.

Naruto and Rei are sitting on big rock.

"That was fun." Naruto said.

"Yea, hey Naruto" Rei said with smile.

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"C-Can I touch your chest?" Rei asked with blushes

"Sure." Naruto replied as he let Rei touch his chest and her head lead to his chest.

"His body's so warm again and I can hear his strong heart." Rei thought as she hugs Naruto tight with tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I just thought I'm going to lose you." Rei said with soft voice and tears.

Naruto hugs Rei so that he can calm Rei down.

"Rei, don't worry. I'm always be with you." Naruto said with soft voice as he kisses Rei's cheek.

Rei nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asks

Rei nodded.

"Okay, let's go eat." Naruto said with smile as Naruto and Rei went to BBQ where their friends are eating.

**XXX**

At night.

"Hurry guys, we don't want to miss the firework." Takashi said as Naruto and other were hurry at building.

"It is getting started." Kohta said as the firework shoot up.

"Wow!" Alice said with amaze voice.

Naruto got his idea. He carries Rei bridal style.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Rei asks

Naruto turn into Ashura mode.

"We are going to fly, so hang tight." Naruto said as he fly up to sky.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asks as he sees Rei's eyes were amaze.

"It's beautiful." Rei said.

"I love you." Naruto said

"I love you too." Rei said as Naruto and Rei were kisses.

**XXX**

**The End.**

**Sorry about this story is suck...**

**I'm making new story about Naruto X Akame Ga Kill crossover.**


End file.
